All I want
by Susuki6789
Summary: Logan wants his best friend for Christmas and James is completely clueless. Carlos wants to spend his life with a partner and Kendall wants to forget the troubles of New Years. And all Camille wants is a chance at normality. Christmas New Years story. Jagan and Kenlos and a surprise couple! NC17, Mature
1. Christmas

Hi Guys!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I know this is late and Christmas was last week, but I wasn't in town and I have been busy and I just handed in my Stanford app, pray for me guys.

I am really really really really really sorry. I will update my other stories soon, it's just that...I'm really busy and this is my senior year and I think my Chem teacher is out to get me...

Sorry, I promise this year, I will update more, I'll try. I promise.

Well this is a story, inspired by the Christmas season. Hope you like it :) And it's my very first Jagan! Now all I have left is Kenlos :)

Disclaimer! I do not own BTR or the Lyrics!

Enjoy!

* * *

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

_All I want for Christmas..._

Logan rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands then stared up at the ceiling dappled with the filtered light from the streetlamp outside. The tune of "All I want for Christmas is you." Playing through his head as he thought about exactly what it was he wanted for Christmas….and no, it wasn't exactly you…

_James._

James was/is Logan's best friend in the entire world, and had been for years. They grew up together, ever since Logan had moved from Texas, leaving him as the new kid, until James had come along and made it his mission to befriend the smaller boy. They did everything together, were the best of friends, and were so different they were teased more often then he could count. James was tall, muscled, a hockey player, completely obsessed with his looks and his hair. Logan was tiny all around, and spent most of his time tinkering with computers and electronics or his nose in a book. James had middle length bronze hair with beautiful hazel eyes, always enchaining Logan when James would look at him, while Logan had huge doe-like brown eyes and spiky dark brown hair fit in nicely with his Texan heritage. James was straight, while Logan was gay.

So, in short, one was light and one was dark. One was physically oriented while the other was mentally oriented. They were so different, and yet when they got together all of that melted away and they just clicked, fit perfectly. They could talk for hours about nothing at all.

The friendship had begun as many of this nature do. Way back in at Elementary school, when young Jamie saw little Logan all by himself on the playground, inspecting what seemed to be an ant hill. Logan had his notebook in hand and was desperately scribbling notes onto it, whilst studying the hill with tenacity. The other kids often made fun of the loner Logan was prone to be, but never James. In the classroom though, James couldn't help but be captivated by Logan's quick mind. When it was time to do homework, James was cooped up inside, brooding over long division, while, when he looked out the window, all he could see what Logan, studying something in his front yard with great lengths of fascination. That's when James sucked up his pride and went over to the nerdy boy as asked the brain to help him with his homework. In exchange James had taken Logan under his wing, befriended him in front of the whole school without any shame for the fact, and he'd protected him from bullies and the cruel behavior of the other children. In the worst years of Logan's life, where he'd been tagged a fag, James had come into his world and destroyed his demons, kept him safe, and befriended him despite the differences. And since then, they'd been fast friends.

When Logan turned 14, he decided that it would be better if everyone knew hi, just a little better, so he came out to his friends and family. James had never cared that Logan was gay, or that he was a geek who spent most of his time staring at books or computer screens. And Logan never cared that James needed his help to bring his C average grades up to a B plus, or that most of his other friends were little better then animals in mental capacity and brute strength. They clicked, and that was that.

Which is probably why Logan had been in love with his dearest friend for the past four years, and why right now he was staring up at his light-dappled ceiling humming the "All I want for Christmas" Song with James playing the part of 'Christmas Present' in his fantasies. This wasn't the first time though, and it wouldn't be the last time that he had this fantasy. He would give anything for James to give him just one chance, but how do you break to your best friend in the world that you're in love with him?

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Logan groaned at the incessant sound of some one at his front door. He allowed it to continue for a moment and then finally he had to smile because the only one it could be was James. They had decided that it would be cool to live in the same building for University, so that they still had their privacy, but were still close. So, dragging himself from bed he made his way towards the door, peeked through the peep hole, then unlocked his door and got it open about half way before his friend pushed through into the room beyond.

"Get dressssed. We're going out!" James said, his bright hazel eyes amused as he raked a look down Logan's half dressed slightly mused form. "Christmas party, come on, come on!" he continued as he made his way down the hallway into Logan's bedroom and began to rummage through his clothing while Logan stood by, trying not to grin.

"If you were going to invite me to a Christmas party, why in Gods name didn't you tell me so I could get ready?" Logan asked archly, taking the clothes James picked out for him and began to get dressed.

"Eh, I know you; if I had told you about this party you'd have preened for three hours in front of the mirror making sure you picked the perfect outfit and made sure all your hair was stiff and up. This way, I get you ready in a matter of minutes and we only end up fashionably late." James grinned roguishly, giving his friend a wink as he walked behind him and snatched the wrist-thick braid, pulling the tie out and running his hands through it to help his friend along in the dressing process. "Now hurry up and run a brush through your hair, toss on some cologne, and we're good ta go!" James said, face all bright and open with happiness.

James never quite realized that when he touched Logan's hair he was taking liberties that were far more intimate then he intended. Of course, Logan never took it the wrong way, and he never said anything, but as James 's fingers ran through the soft strands of his hair it made his head prickle and tickle, and sent shivers down his spine. He loved having his hair played with, something his best friend was aware of which was why he always insisted on playing with it. It was James 's way of playing and teasing his friend, it was his way of saying, "_See! I don't care that you're gay! I'm confident in my masculinity, there's not a damned thing wrong with me touching your hair."_ And of course, Logan thought those might have been his exact words in response to the single time Logan had ever said anything.

Buttoning up the fly on his blue jeans, Logan turned from his friend and walked towards his bathroom with James following like a lost puppy begging to be taken out for a walk. "For a straight guy, you can pick out clothes." Logan said, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed the silken hair to gleaming perfection. He had a pair of blue jeans on, cut low on his hips and clinging to his body like a second skin along with a soft button down shirt with long sleeves, with an open black vest on top. It was an unassuming look that showed a bit of flesh around his narrow hips, flashed a bit of the v that disappeared into those pants. Really, he looked amazing, he had to admit.

"Eh, you're so tiny, you have that slim chic thing going on for you. I don't look good in that style, I'm so bulky compared to you." James replied, giving a little shrug, "but you wear it well, and you do realize I don't have to be gay to pick out clothes. Sheesh, you're sense of style is horrendous. If it wasn't for me you'd be wearing your pjs everyday, everywhere."

Logan couldn't help but laugh as he turned to go, finally finished getting ready. "Alright, let's go my Fashion expert." Logan said jokingly.

"There'll be some guys there tonight." James said just as he got Logan to lock his door and head for the car. Logan's feet skipped a step and for a moment James thought he'd stumble and fall, but he didn't. "Come on, it's not gonna kill you to go dating. Shit, it's the Diamond thing for me to do and I'm trying to set you up! You're my best friend, I just want you happy Logie."

"Okay, look, I can date- I've dated; I just don't feel like it right now is all. It's no big deal, I'm happy, I'm good, seriously." Logan said, "I'm just begging you, please, please, please, don't set me up with any particular guys tonight, don't push me on anyone, please, Jay. I really won't do well with that tonight okay?"

Slipping into his car, James waited until Logan had joined him before he gave him his best pout and sad eyes. "Fine, fine, I hear you." He said, heaving a great long-suffering sigh as he turned the key in the ignition. "Fine, no honest, but if you get hit on don't assume it was me setting you up. You look good tonight, you know you do, and you know how some men drool over your hair. So don't go blaming me if some guy wont take no for an answer." Logan glanced at his friend, there was some tone in his voice when he said those things, and he couldn't figure out what it is.

"Okay, Okay." He said, smiling at James and shaking his head at his friend. He really did have good intentions; he just was oblivious to how Logan felt for him. He was in love with his best friend, you can't just go on dating others when your heart is completely occupied, it just wouldn't be right nor fair to the men he was with. So he had decided to take a break from dating and get his feelings under control. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

When they got to the party, Logan realized it was one of James 's other friends' meat market types of "shindigs". It wasn't the kind of thing that he generally found enjoyable, but being in James 's presence was always an exceptional feeling. So, Logan just stayed silent most of the evening, gently and very shyly declined invitations and phone numbers, and he watched his best friend move throughout the crowed as if he knew each and every person present, even though Logan knew for a fact he didn't. It always amazed him that no matter that it took him a bit more effort to keep his grades up, it took him no effort what so ever to know people. And of course as in most things, the exact opposite was true for Logan.

" Logan!" James 's voiced caught Logan's attention and he turned to see him pushing through a couple of people to head towards him and the guy who was trying very hard to tuck his number into Logan's shirt pocket despite constant denials.

"Yeah, here!" Logan called out, trying to keep the relief out of his voice. James would save him from this one, he always did.

"Come on to the living room, we're gathering everyone together to play Spin The Bottle." A grin split James 's face just as Logan felt his stomach flip flop. That was never a game he liked to play, and it was a game he was often dragged into by his dear beloved James. Damn his lack of will power! Shit! Bah humbug!

"Ooh, I hate that game." Logan whined

"What! You love it and you know it!" James replied.

"No, that'd be you who loves it. I strongly dislike it, remember?" Logan couldn't help but laugh at the comical thoughtful expression on James 's face.

"Eh, okay, maybe you're right. But you still have to play, come on."

With a sigh, Logan excused himself as politely as he could from the very aggravated man who'd been doing his very best to stake claim to him, and followed after James into the living room.

The game was already in session with numerous men and women seated in a big circle about a young couple embraced in a passionate heated kiss. James drew him into one part of the circle, getting the people to part so they could sit down and wait for the next round. It went on like this, the bottle would spin, Logan would pray that some pretty girl wouldn't pick him, and he'd sigh with relief when each spin seemed to miss him.

It was when the bottle landed on James and a chorus of cat calls and laughs came up that Logan realized this was even worse then if he'd been picked. James getting picked meant he had to watch James get into a heated kiss with a pretty young girl with short curly blond hair that was far too scantily covered for Logan's taste.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and Logan's stomach flopped when James 's hands slid down along the girls back to draw her in more tightly as those present began to 'ooo' and 'aaah' and 'hmmm' over the kiss, make cat calls, hoot and laugh. When it finally ended, Logan brought his knees to his chest and tried not to look grumpy or pouty, but he was having a difficult time of it and James noticed, giving him an odd look and arching his eyebrow in silent question before he gave the girl a pat on her rump and sent her back to take his seat next to Logan so that James could take his turn spinning the bottle.

That was when Logan realized he'd have to watch yet another kiss between _his_ James and some as yet unnamed female for a second time in a row, and he heaved a great helpless sigh, wondering if he could get away from the game by pretending he had to go to the bathroom or some such. Unfortunately, he sat thinking about the best method of escape for to long, and just when he'd made up his mind to get up and leave James had leaned down with the bottle in hand, and sent it spinning with playful grin around the room as it spun and spun and spun…and spun...

Logan watched in horror when the bottle began to slow. Everyone in the room grew hushed, quiet, and even James appeared afraid to breathe as he watched the bottle finally stop and settle – pointing directly at Logan. You know how sometimes when you play spin the bottle; the bottle sort of sits right between two people? Well, this wasn't the case here. The bottle was pointing directly at Logan, no one else was in the way, and Logan just stared down at it in shock, his mouth gone dry.

Slowly, he looked up from the bottle to see James staring at him, that little amused smile touching his lips. The room was still silent, everyone knew that Logan was gay, that Logan and James were best friends, and not a few of them wondered if they actually had something going on between them. But James 's flamboyantly straight life style generally set the record straight, until people started commenting on his over use of Cuda products, but then again , James' womanizing skills were beyond the average male.

"Hey, James, you don't have to kiss me, spin for a girl." Logan suggested, trying to laugh it off and pretend that it hadn't hit him. The tune to that blasted song began to spin around in his head, and he gave a little self-depreciating grin and a shrug.

_All I want for Christmas is ... James in my bed, James in my bed, James in my bed. James in my bed, naked…kissing me…touching me…loving me…feeling me…loving me…Love._

"Kiss him!" some one called out, "You can't pass cause it's a dude, this is the game!" _Imma kill that faceless voice. _Logan thought.

"Yeah! Kiss him!"

"Don't be a sissy, kiss him!"

"You spun the bottle, kiss him!"

A chorus rose up, everyone yelling out that he should get his kiss because the bottle landed on him. Maybe something had shown on Logan's face, some disappointment, some want or desire, maybe that's why people started calling out for Logan to get his kiss, who knows. James just stood in the center of the circle, laughing as if none of this bothered him, as if the idea of kissing Logan wasn't a big deal, it was just a game, right?

He spread his arms and grinned at Logan, "The people have spoken!" He called out, his voice bellowing like he was some speaker from ancient Rome and the circle of people were his Coliseum. "Get your ass up here and get your kiss." James teased wiggling his eyebrows lasciviously and everyone laughed. James always had a knack for making anything a show, making everyone feel comfortable in uncomfortable situations.

"Oh come on guys, he's not gay! He doesn't wanna kiss lil' ole me!" Logan joked, his stomach tense as a knot, and yet at the same time it was flipping flopping all over the place, sending butterflies everywhere so badly he thought he might be sick.

Everyone shouted their denials, and finally a few people forced him up to his feet and began to shove him playfully into the center of the room. "They wanna see their kiss, Logie! Let's give 'em a real show." James said playfully, then his voice rose higher, "I better hear cheering people, my masculinity is on the line here!" And everyone began to laugh and cheer.

"Fine, fine!" Logan said, trying to sound grumpy, playful, teasing, Gods anything but nervous. He didn't want to sound as nervous as he felt. His palms were sweating, his heart was hammering, his eyes were going blurry, butterflies took flight within his whole body not just his stomach, causing his knees to be weak and his arms to feel limp. He was so nervous he thought for certain he'd fall over any moment. But he didn't. "Get it over with so you can get on with being the manly man we all know you are." Logan teased, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as it sounded to him.

James put his arms around Logan, drawing him in close, then moved his hands through all that beautiful thick dark hair. His fingers curled in that hair at the base of Logan's skull, and James felt him shiver as he pulled Logan flush against his body. _That thing about having his hair touched must be really true._ James thought to himself, sliding his fingers through the strands, then back up to grip and tug him in for the kiss lightly, and when he did, he felt that shiver course through Logan's tiny body again.

"Quit stalling! Kiss him already!" Someone called out, and James realized he had been so busy teasing his friend he had forgotten that there was an audience. A chorus of "Yeah" came up, and he grinned up at them.

"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it!" He said, sounding mock-defensive, and everyone laughed again.

The laughter completely dissipated when he used his grip on Logan's hair to tilt his head back so he could slant his mouth over Logan's in what was immediately a full fledged kiss. There was no soft lead up, there was no brushing of his mouth over Logan 's, there was just intensity from the very beginning. James realized with surprise that Logan's mouth was soft, his lips tasted good, like something he must have been drinking or eating. He realized that he wasn't repulsed by the sensation of kissing his best friend; in fact it felt _really_ good.

A soft whimper escaped Logan's mouth, a sound only loud enough for James to have heard, as he finally got over his shock and began to return the kiss. His hands slid along James 's shoulders and curled at the back of his neck as he was devoured. The firm strokes of James 's tongue drove Logan to absolute distraction, he felt like he was being plundered. James licked and tasted every last inch of his mouth, and when Logan thought it simply couldn't get any better, James actually changed his tactic completely and went from deep and almost rough to insanely tender and began to suck on Logan's tongue before finally ending the kiss and drawing back to look into his face.

There was a moment of silence while everyone digested what had happened, the intensity of the kiss definitely hadn't been what the audience had been expecting any more then it had been what Logan was expecting, and when cheers and cat calls rose, Logan jerked and looked around, having forgotten the audience all together. James let a lazy grin creep across his lips, his beautiful hazel eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement while Logan's cheeks colored and heat suffused his entire body. He was hard and hot all over, his length pressed tight to the confining material of his jeans in a rather obvious manner and when he glanced down he realized James had not been affected in quite the same way he had been.

"Gee, Logan," James nearly purred, "You seem to have liked that kiss." His gaze dipped downward, and then skittered back up to meet his best friends gaze fully. "You are a good kisser, I have to admit." He whispered to Logan. Then he turned to the vicious crows. "Did you all like the show?!" He turned away from Logan then and everyone called out that they loved the show. A few of the girls called out that they would give anything to join the two of them even and James laughed, finding it all quite fun and amusing.

Logan only heard this in passing, however, because the moment James had made a comment about his state of arousal, and then turned his back; he had fled as fast as he could. Humiliation burned through his blood, searing the inside of his body, and to make matters worse despite that humiliation his length refused to behave and go back to its normally un-aroused size! A few people clapped him on the back as he left, as if no one saw the pain and shame written all over his face, and he was glad for it because he didn't want to answer any question. He couldn't answer any questions. He just wanted to leave, to get out, to go home and hide under his bed and pretend the entire experience hadn't happened.

_All I want for Christmas..._ The blasted song spun through his head and he felt like scratching his eyes out in a vain attempt to make it stop. He got through the front door and the cold hit him like a wall. It stung his eyes, and he realized he was dangerously close to tears. The cold burned in his lungs with each breath he took, and it helped to calm him some, it brought him back to reality. He walked to the sidewalk a little away from the house and he let his head fall back and his eyes close as he drew in great lungful of that burning cold, clinging to that bit of pain as his anchor back to himself.

Moments passed, and he managed not to cry, he managed to stuff most of his feelings back where the belonged, hidden within him, but he was still so raw. Which is why, when James came out, he wasn't prepared to handle it.

" Logan? Why'd you run out like that?" James came up, his cheeks pink and rosy on his tanned complexion in response to the biting chill. "Everyone loved that! I think kissing you is gonna get me a date every day for the next two weeks! Did you know girls liked that kinda thing?" He babbled, all excited, completely oblivious to the silence coming from Logan or the expression on his face. "And damn man, you can kiss! I never thought men could kiss like that, but then again I guess I thought I was a good kisser, so why not you, you know? Even so, I have to say I was really... Just? What's wrong? Logie?" James finally paused, a confused expression lighting his handsome features.

"You humiliated me in there." Logan said, his voice catching in his throat.

"No, it was just a game, it was a joke, Logie. I'm glad you liked kissing me so much, it just means I'm a good kisser, right?" James said, clearing his throat and frowning some. "It's no big deal, everyone knows your gay, and no one cares that you had that response. I was just teasing."

Logan erupted. "I care! I care! You humiliated me, James. Humiliated me!" Logan actually screamed, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill out unchecked. Logan never got loud unless something was serious. He was such a shy person that he had a tendency to run away rather then to confront, so the fact he was screaming now clued James into that this was a big deal.

James stepped forward and moved to wrap his arm around Logan, trying to comfort his best friend, but Logan shoved at him hard and stepped away.

"I don't get it." James said, sounding as lost as he looked.

"Of course you don't, James! Of course not. You just don't get it, you don't get anything. You don't get that I've been in love with you for years! You don't get that you flirt with me constantly. You don't get that you touch my hair when I told you what that does to me. You don't get that you kissed me in front of a room full of fucking people and not only did you not have any god damn reaction to kissing me but you pointed out to everyone that **_I_** DID! Despite what you think, most men don't get fully hard from a fucking kiss, do _YOU_ get hard every time you kiss a chick _you_ **_DON'T_** have feelings for? Did you get hard when you kissed the girl right before me? I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Logan was screaming at the top of his lungs by the end of this speech, and people had begun to file out of the house and onto the lawn to listen to what had some how become a lovers quarrel of sorts.

James just stood there, shock stilling his tongue. For once, he didn't know what to say or do and that was a completely foreign experience for him. Logan laughed, a self-depreciating laugh as he tossed his hands up and gazed heavenward. "Great. Just great." Logan said, then turned to those gathered and watching, "Hope you all enjoyed the fucking show!" he shouted, then turned on his heal and began to stomp off down the street.

A couple people yelled out after him, but he just kept walking, leaving everything around him until finally he turned the corner and lost every bit of strength he'd been holding into his body. He began to cry helplessly, his whole body shaking with the intensity, aching still with the desire that hit him as a result of that kiss, he hurt inside because he was so utterly in love with his best friend, and that love was not returned.

Logan made it to a gas station, and from there he called a cab to take him home so he could get out of the cloths _James_ picked for him and curl in between his sheets to hide away from the nights experiences. From the moment his head hit the pillow, Logan was out like a light, emotional weariness taking its toll on his mind and body. He never even checked his texts, or voice mails.

* * *

When Logan had fled from the scene, all James could do was stare after him, completely stunned in shock. _He's in love with me. He's in love with me, holy shit, _Logan's_ in __**love**__ with me. WOW, fuck, oh my God, he's in love with me._ His mind whirled around and around like a broken record so fast that he was oblivious to the fact that Logan was getting smaller and smaller the further away he got, until he turned the corner and disappeared all together.

"You gonna let him run off like that?" the girl he'd kissed, playing spin the bottle appeared beside him, one hand patting his shoulder. "You're not going to go after him?"

James turned to look at her, frowning a little as he tried to recall her name. "What do I say to that, Camille? He's right, I did humiliate him. I thought it was a joke, I didn't realize how he felt or I wouldn't ever have poked fun in there." He sighed and she nodded her head.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked gently, "I hate to say it, but that was one helluva kiss you gave him in there, was all of it acting?"

"Of course it was!" James said, feeling suddenly quite defensive. "I am not interested in men. Even the ones I really care about."

"You mean the ones you love." Camille said, shrugging her shoulders, "Come on James. Anyone could see how you felt about him. Even if it's not sexual, you still love him. At least admit that much."

"Yea, I guess you're right, I love him. He's my best friend in the whole world." James offered hesitantly.

"Yeah, but maybe you should take a deeper look. Maybe he didn't notice that you were affected by the kiss," she paused and glanced at him sideways, "But I did."

James felt his cheeks color, felt the warmth of his embarrassment, and she smiled. "I wasn't affected like him, Camille." He argued, but she only shrugged.

"Maybe not quite as intense, but he's already admitted he loves you. You're still fighting the obvious. That'd put a damper on any mans arousal." She said and he bristled. "Look, all I'm saying, is think about it, James. You know he's in love with you. You know you love him, now all you have to do is figure out how to handle the fact he's a man and not what you thought you'd end up with in the end, you know? You kissed him like you meant it, James. You didn't kiss him like you were putting on a show. You kissed him like he tasted good. Can you honestly tell me he didn't taste good to you tonight?"

James glanced down at the ground because she was echoing his exact thoughts while he was kissing Logan. He did taste good, sweet and warm like the spiked eggnog he'd been drinking. James had wanted to keep kissing him, he hadn't wanted to stop, but he didn't want to admit that to himself let alone anyone else. He sighed, shaking his head a little, "Yeah, he did taste good." He mumbled under his breath, and Autumn grinned a little.

"Maybe you're cold words were as much about you denying any reaction you might have had as much as putting on your little show." She said, and then shrugged again. "Look, like I said, think about what I'm saying and figure out what you're going to do. Maybe give him a day or so, and yourself a day or so, to figure things out. But you hurt him, so when you come back finally no matter what you've decided, you have to understand that and treat him like he's important to you. Get your own feelings under control first so you don't get defensive."

James nodded his head, feeling a little bereft. Was she telling him the truth? Deep down he knew she was. He loved his friend, but he didn't know how to deal with the fact Logan was a man. If he'd been a woman James would have sprung on him years ago, and maybe that was part of the fascination he had with Logan's hair. It was so soft and smooth, and from behind it made him look like a woman, and if James was being honest with himself he'd admit he'd had urges to come up behind Logan a million times, pull him in flush with his chest and pepper his shoulders and the back of his neck with soft kisses and bites. The only thing that had kept him from it all was the fact that Logan was in fact a man.

Camille dug around in her purse and came out with Sharpie marker, then took James 's hand and smiled as she wrote down her name and phone number on his palm. "Call me, okay? If you need help figuring all of this out, or if you just want to hang out. You two seem like sweet guys, I can always use more friends, okay?" she smiled, and James realized that she really was very beautiful. Adorable, actually, in a sort of girl next door kind of way with soft brown hair, mirroring Logan's and smooth skin.

"Thanks, Camille." He said, smiling before pulling her in close to give her a warm hug. "I will call you, I promise. I don't really feel like going back in to party any more, I think I'm gonna head home. I'll call you."

"Alright, well, I'm always available." She said, then smiled as he released her and nodded his head, parting ways.

James had a whole helluva lot to think about tonight if he wanted to salvage his relationship with Logan. He got into his car and drove on his way home, thinking to himself about the reality of his relationship with Logan, and what he wanted from it. The more he thought about that kiss, the more he wanted to do it again, and that thought frightened him a lot. Was he suddenly gay? Could you be gay when it came to one person? Maybe he was bisexual and just leaned towards women. Could he admit to wanting a male partner? Could he have sex with a man?

Sex with a man. Now there was a daunting thought. Could he have sex with Logan if he decided to try and have a relationship with him? The answer was quite simply that he didn't know. He didn't know if he could do it, if he could touch another man in such an intimate way. It was scary, the idea of it, but he had to figure it out before he said anything to Logan.

By the time James got home he was in a fine fret over the entire thing. Research, that's what he had to do, research! Logan had forced to learn how to actually use everything so that he could do his research easily through the Internet for all of his school work. So when he got home he immediately booted up his laptop, turned on the heat, slipped out of his clothes and climbed into bed to begin surfing the web, to become more informed on what gay sex actually entailed. I mean, how many straight men actually know what gay sex was about? James had to admit he really had no idea.

There is an awful lot of information regarding gay sex on the internet. Then again, porn is a billion dollar industry. Unfortunately, porn wasn't exactly what James wanted. He wanted some sort of how too manual. How to do it right? How to do it best? How to make your lover go crazy? What exactly you had to do to accomplish all of the above? What he came to was that yes, he thought he could actually do what would be needed. He thought.

Clearly there was anal sex involved, but he'd had anal sex with females before. In fact he really enjoyed anal sex generally. So topping he thought he had covered. He could top Logan, he really felt like he could. When he closed his eyes and thought about having sex with Brad Pitt, it did nothing for him. When he closed his eyes and thought about having sex with Logan, his cock thumped against his belly and begged for attention. Yea, he could have sex with Logan, maybe not all the men in the world, but definitely Logan.

It was bottoming that he really wasn't so sure about. The idea of having something inside of his ass was not an idea he was wholly comfortable with. Hey, it's not that he wouldn't be willing to try it, but he just didn't know if he could force himself to get through the experience. Would it be fair to have a relationship with Logan if he couldn't give all of himself to it? No, he didn't think so.

So, James read about everything. He read gay erotica, noting how they went through each step of the experience. He read every bit of 'how to' information he could find. He joined gay porn sites and watched how they prepped each other. Lube was apparently a gay mans best friend. He learned about how to reach the prostate with his fingers, and when it was three in the morning and his eyes burned he glanced down at his achingly hard cock and shivered before getting up out of bed and tossing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, grabbing his keys and his slippers and took off towards the nearest convenience shop.

It wasn't far from his house, only a couple of blocks, and at this time of night he was pretty much the only one in there. He walked through the isle of foods and drinks, toys and other stuff, until he came to the 'sex' part of the store. Every single flavor out there seemed to be in this shop, at least that's what it seemed like to James. After a long while of pondering over what he should choose, he picked out a few different things. One was normal, all purpose lube. Another was strawberry and he also got waterproof and condoms…and maybe a dildo… Safe sex! Very important.

Of course, he wasn't thinking about the knowing smile the checkout girl gave him when he bought all of these items, nor did he really care. He was so tired, and so turned on, and so determined to become informed he barely registered that he was all but admitting "Hey girl! I'm putting all of this shit in my ass!"

"Someone's having fun tonight?" She asked from behind the counter when she picked up the lubricant, eying it then him curiously. No malice in her voice or expression.

"Yeah, kinda." James said, clearing his throat and blushing.

"Okay, well then this isn't the kind of lube you want." She said, smiling, picking the all purpose lube.

"But it says right there on the bottle its anal lube."

"Yea, I know, thing is Anal lube generally has an agent that will help to numb you out, but for people who are new to it they should feel everything so they know they aren't hurting themselves. When you get really used to it, you'll know what you can manage and what you can't and then you can use this and it will let you get into everything faster. For now you should go slow." She explained, "Does that make sense?"

"Yea, what should I use then?" he asked, hoping he wasn't bright pink, which of course he was.

"Hold on." She disappeared with his lubricant and came back a moment later with an equally large little tub of it and set it down.

"Great, thank you for the information." James said, offering her a genuine smile.

"No problem." She said as he paid for everything and she slipped it all into a discrete paper bag and handing it over to him so he could return home, which he did in record time.

The moment the door slammed shut, he locked it then took off down towards his room, clothing coming off before he even stopped moving, then he slid into bed with his bag of goodies and drew in a deep breath. "Okay, if I'm thinking about wanting to be with him, I have to know I can give him what I need. No chickening out. I will have to have sex with him. These are all real things." He spoke aloud to himself, trying to get his mind to wrap around the concepts of all of this. Thing is, the more time he spent getting educated, the more excited he was beginning to become. He sort of liked the idea of pinning Logan to the wall. He was such a small guy that it was always so easy to pick him up for James, and so thinking about that while he unwrapped his toys from their packages helped to bring him back up to full arousal in record time.

"Okay, I'm really in love with him." He whispered to himself, "Just thinking about him is making me so hard. Okay, okay." He told himself.

_James imagined the sweet scent of Logan, the slide of his silken hair over his bare chest, he imagined that it was Logan that was sliding in and out of him, it was Logan's hand that stroked him towards the impending release. It was as if the stroking of the toy in and out of him touched something that had a direct line to his cock, it was as if he could feel so much more intense because of the toy, and soon he was gasping and moaning, " Logan... oh fuck, please... this is so good," he whispered aloud, " Logan," he moaned again, louder, feeling his balls tighten up, and finally, when he exploded all over his chest, when his ass clenched around the toy, he arched his back and cried out Logan's name, the fantasies thick and realistic as he saw stars from the intensity of his pleasure. It was incredible, the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. He'd never cum so hard, and he realized it had to have been because of the anal stimulation. It really was better that way.  
_  
James lay in bed, panting helplessly as he came down from his orgasm, still seeing those sparks in front of his vision as he gazed up at the ceiling. It was as if finally having his release, finally experiencing the newness of what he was going to be getting into. He had cried out Logan's name, he wanted Logan. It took him hurting his best friend for James to finally see how heartbreakingly in love with him James really was. He sighed, cleaning himself up and going to the bathroom, and then he made up his mind. He'd see Logan tomorrow, with his newfound understanding

Tomorrow, he'd give Logan his Christmas Eve present.

Tomorrow, James would give Logan his love.

**Line Break**

Logan woke up at about noon and had to force himself to get up and take a shower through his depression. The humiliation of the previous night had really hit him full force when he'd first woken up, but once he got into the shower and got clean and warm, he started to feel a little bit better. It was Christmas Eve, he'd be going home for dinner with his family, and he absolutely had to get over this debilitating sadness before he went or his mother would know without a doubt that something was wrong.

He'd just finished braiding his hair and getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. Curious, Logan unlocked and opened the door, peeking around it to see James standing there with flowers in his hands, looking a little nervous.

"Flowers huh?" Logan said, standing aside to hold the door open for his friend.

"I wasn't really sure what to get you." James said, clearing his throat and col James g with embarrassment. "Is this the wrong thing to get a guy?" he asked, frowning down at the red roses.

Logan reached forward, taking the flowers and shook his head. "I like getting flowers, the roses are nice, thanks." He said, sighing softly as he turned to the kitchen, transferring the beautiful sweet smelling roses to a vase. He used that time to gather his thoughts, ponder why James was bringing him flowers, and then his time was up and he had to turn and face him. "So, why did you bring me flowers?"

James began to play with his hands nervously in front of him, seeing how sad, how hurt and dejected Logan looked. It was a horrible thing to realize he'd hurt the person he loved so badly, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and hug him, make him feel better. It was an interesting feeling, being the one who created the pain. James had spent so much time protecting him from being teased, had comforted him when he'd had his heart broken and it was hard that this time he couldn't comfort him because he was the one to cause this hurt.

"Well, because, I didn't know what else to bring." James began nervously, "Look, I have a few things to talk to you about. Logan, I am really sorry I hurt you last night. I didn't mean to, I thought I was playing, and if I'd been thinking right I'd understood that I was really pushing all boundaries. I had my hands in your hair, even though you told me how that made you feel, and I always have my hands in your hair. I don't know why I disregard your feelings, I guess I just sort of thought I was special, that because we were such close friends I could do things that no one else could." James took a deep steadying breath, raising his eyes to meet Logan's dark gaze. His face was so delicate, he was actually beautiful, for lack of a better explanation, it was a masculine beauty but it was beauty none the less.

"Okay, go on." Logan said, and then he swallowed when James stepped up closer, basically pinning him to the counter without touching him yet. "Do you have to be so close?" He asked, but James didn't move back.

"Yes," he whispered, "Just listen to what I have to say, and if you still want me to back up when I'm done, I will, okay?"

"Okay."

"When you left, Camille came up to me and she said a few things. I was so stunned, but the thing that shocked me the most was hearing that you were in love with me. I just kept playing your words over and over my mind. That you were in love with me, and the idea didn't upset me, or disgust me like I thought it would." James took another deep breath and Logan noticed his blush deepening and it made him curious. What could make his shameless best friend blush?

"She said a few things that really hit me, she asked me why I would kiss you like I did if it was just putting on a show. She said that even if it was just a show, I didn't have to go that far. And she was right, but there was something she said that hit me the hardest. She asked me if you tasted good." Logan bit his lip and glanced down shyly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer to this question. "What was so funny was that when we were kissing that's all I could think. You tasted good. Like chocolate cake. I wanted to eat you up."

Logan's head snapped up at that admittance, and a frown touched his face. "Are you fucking with me?" he asked sharply, anger only partially hiding the hope in his voice.

"No, I'm really not. I promise you I'm telling you the truth." He whispered, "You tasted really good, Logan. I couldn't believe how nice it was to kiss you. I always thought kissing a man would be rough and somehow it wouldn't be as ... tender as kissing a woman, and I realized last night that wasn't really true. So Camille really made me think of a few things, and I realized that maybe... that maybe I was in love with you too."

" James, please don't say this if you don't mean it." Logan said, closing his eyes, his voice trembling, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt James take his braid in his hand, pull it over his shoulder. He felt rather then saw him take out the tie, and slide his fingers through those soft locks, grazing them in the way James loved to do so much.

"I mean it." He whispered, and Logan felt that he was closer, that he'd stepped in, he was inches from touching him, he could feel James 's warmth and wished he'd close the remaining distance and touch him. "I'm not gay, I know I'm not gay. But now I know I'm not straight. I went home, and I realized how many times I touched you, how many times I found you arousing and attractive and how I never admitted it or did anything about it. I went home and I got online, and I researched like you taught me to do." James smiled, and Logan opened his eyes to see that soft tender smile. "I figured, if I was in love with you, I owed you not to get into a relationship with you if I wasn't able to follow through on all of it. I owed that honesty to you. So I went online and I found out what... what gay sex would involve." He blushed again, and this time it was James who looked away shyly.

"And?" Logan whispered, "Do you think you could do it? Think you're gay enough to enjoy fucking a guy?" He was so defensive, and it was clear to James that Logan wasn't believing that this was real yet.

"And I know I can have anal sex if I'm giving, I've done that enough and I like it. I know I could do that, and to be honest with you the idea of that with you drives me out of my mind." He chose that moment to close the gap between them, pressing his much larger body to Logan's, his hands sliding along his sides. The difference in height put James 's groin just at Logan's belly, and against his belly Logan felt the very stiff, firm length of James 's arousal. It caused him to gasp, to let the breath out in a soft whimpering sigh.

" Jay, oh god..." Logan whispered, his hands sliding about his lovers body, pulling him closer.

"That's not all I did last night, though." James whispered, his hands moving up to slide and work through all that thick hair, then tugged it gently to tilt Logan's head back so he could look into his eyes. The touch to his hair made Logan squirm a bit in his arms, and it felt so incredible to have him warm and shivering pressed close. "When I was done with my research, reading about how to make love, how to give head, how to receive and give in so many ways, I decided to go buy a few things, so I got in my car and drove. I thought it wouldn't be fair to you to be willing to give, but not to accept sex. I had to know I could enjoy it all." With each word, James 's voice dropped, and he drew closer and closer to Logan's mouth.

"You did?" Logan asked softly, and James nodded, his eyes growing hooded with his obvious arousal.

"I tried the toy out, and I had the most incredible experience, it felt so good, and I know that I could make love to you Logan. I may not like most men, but I'm in love with you. I want you, not just as a lover, I want to date you. Years of loving you, years of lying to myself about how I felt. Years of you lying to me about how you felt… Give me a chance, Logan. Give me a chance to show you that I mean what I say. I love you, I can deal with the fact you're a man. I did my research, I'm not afraid of sex with you, I want to be with you, I want you. But right now, the thing I want more then anything else, is to see if you taste as sweet tonight as you did last night. Can I kiss you?" The words came out sounding more like helpless pleading then the strong request James had been going for, but it didn't matter, because he was begging. He needed to kiss the man in his arms more then anything in this world in that moment.

"Please," Logan could barely breathe when he felt the firm lips against his own, and while the first kiss had started out at a gallop this kiss was slow and tender from beginning to end. James coaxed a response from him, gentle and loving. He licked at his lips, begging entrance, and then he spent a ridiculous amount of time lapping at the inside of Logan's mouth, stroking his tongue, his teeth, the roof of his mouth. Soft whimpers escaped from both men as they held each other.

There was a frantic moment, a moment when James couldn't wait, a moment when the fear of getting what he wanted, or not getting what he wanted made him lift Logan up, suddenly trying to get back to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He tripped, nearly fell, laughed a little, and then finally managed to get the two of them to the bedroom. He moaned helplessly as he was forced to break the kiss to lay him out on the bed.

James didn't say a word, just stood at the edge of the bed and slid out of his shirt, then began to unbutton his pants, hesitating just a little with a blush. Logan sat up, sliding himself to the edge of the bed. Gazing up at James 's face, Logan gently slid his hands up to brush James 's away from his pants, carefully working the buttons open and unzipping them. It was terribly slow, and with each passing moment, James 's breathing became quicker and quicker.

Peeling the denim of those pants down, Logan finally freed the straining length beneath, letting it spring free thick and hard and glistening, beautiful. The breath caught in Logan's throat, his eyes hooding with need, desperate need, and he licked his lips as his eyes caressed every last inch of it before sliding back up to James 's face. Leaning forward Logan licked slowly over the leaking head of that straining member and James tossed his head, giving a low groan of want. His hands, which had been limp at his sides up until this point moved up to curl into that long hair of Logan 's, pulling him forward, urging him on.

And go on Logan certainly did. The touch of fingers in his hair sent him whimpering as he began to expertly slide James down his throat, working him like a man who knew what he wanted, knew what he liked and was willing to do about anything to get it. It shocked James to be honest. He'd always known Logan to be shy, nervous, and quiet. The fact that he was so out going in bed was different, new, and he liked it. The way his tongue worked the underside of his shaft sent shivers running down his spine. The way his hands slid to grip his rear, the way his fingernails bit into James 's flesh. Everything was intense and amazing. Logan really knew what he was doing and didn't hesitate to show James. In all honesty, it was the best experience of oral sex he'd ever had, and that was saying a whole lot.

It took no time at all to have James squirming and writhing, his knees beginning to go out from under him, his head shaking franticly. "Oh god, god, no Logan, don't make me cum, no." he moaned, fingers giving little yanks on Logan's hair, and finally having to pull the other man off of him physically when he refused to stop. Logan grinned up at him, his shy little best friend turning sensual and sexy, his silky hair, natural and unexpectedly long, covering him like a beautiful silken cloak. Without a word, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, baring his slim smooth body, his chest with its delicate muscle definition. James thought he was so incredibly sexy.

"You're not so shy in bed," He teased Logan, who blushed deeply and glanced down into his lap as James crawled onto the bed, completely naked now while Logan still wore only a pair of pains. "I like it." He said softly, his shaking hands coming to work Logan's pants open and draw them down his legs. This is where James got another shock.

James himself was a huge man and when it came to the size of his cock, a touch larger then average, but nothing to be frightened about in all honesty. Logan, however, was completely out of proportion with the rest of his body. That tiny body, slim form, and he had the largest cock James had ever seen up close, and it was so hard that it looked even bigger. It was daunting, James had practiced taking an average sized cock into his mouth with his dildo at home, thinking that Logan wouldn't be any bigger then that.

"You're staring." Logan whispered, and James 's eyes jerked up to his lovers face, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment. Logan just smiled shyly.

"You're so big." James couldn't think of anything else to say, and when Logan reached out to take his hand, he just watched as his lover curled his James 's fingers about his large shaft, whimpering quietly under his breath.

"You don't need to take me if you don't want to. I can be a bottom, I love you so much, I'll take you any way I can get you." Logan's words slid over James like a warm comforting blanket, and with that comfort came a bit more self-assurance and he began to stroke that beautiful length gently, watching Logan's face with each movement he made.

"I want to take you, I just want to take my time with it is all." James murmured, lying out beside Logan so he could pull him in close to his broad chest while he fondled and explored his length. He was really just so beautiful; James just couldn't get enough of him. "I really want to taste you, but I've only practiced on a toy and I don't want to embarrass myself." He whispered as Logan's hips ground upwards into his palm, a shiver coursing through his body.

"You won't hurt me, just taste me. I love you, you don't have to be perfect." Logan's words came out breathless between gasps of pleasure. Even with the words of encouragement, however, James was afraid that he'd do something wrong and wouldn't be able to truly pleasure Logan.

Biting his lower lip, James continue to stroke his lover, his fingers brushing along the underside of the flared head, thumb caressing slowly over the tip of him, catching the precum gathered there and using it as he continued to explore every last inch. "You really want me too?" James finally whispered, looking as nervous as he felt.

"Take your time, James. If you're not ready, then... then no, I don't want you too." Logan whispered, his eyes serious, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath catching with each slow stroke that James slid along his length. It felt so good, even such a simple touch, it felt so good he though he'd suddenly loose the ability to breathe. "Only wh-whatever you're ready for." Logan whispered again, one hand coming down to curl his fingers around James 's wrist, not stopping him, but needing to hold onto him in some way because it just felt so insanely good.

It was so adorable, the way that Logan held onto his wrist, that James couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he gazed into the other boy's face. His eyes had fallen closed, and each stroke brought with it a low moan and a sharp breath, his fingers biting into the flesh of James 's wrist making it clear how very good it all felt. After a few more strokes, James released Logan, whose eyes snapped open, silently begging him not to stop. James just grinned at him, leaning in to brush a kiss over his lips before pressing him back against the bed and shifting so that he could more easily lean down, lightly nuzzling on cheek against that hard shaft.

Logan went stock still, not wanting to frighten his lover into stopping what it was he was about to try. He just stayed as absolutely still and silent as he could, and when he felt warm lips brushing along the ridge of his lenght, he stifled his moan of excitement. When he felt the heated warmth of a soft tongue darting out to taste the bead of precum nestled against the flared head of his length, Logan actually had to bite on the heal of his hand to keep silent.

Something about a first time is always so incredible. It doesn't have to be perfect, or even good really – it just needs to be real. Honest curiosity, sweet innocent exploration, and it always feels good. You can always teach your partner how to touch you the way you like, you can always practice and get better. But you will never be able to duplicate that first time experience, absolutely innocent, entirely precious and just intent on learning. That was part of what was so exciting in this particular moment, the simple fact that James wanted so badly to please him, to give him what he needed, and yet this was an area he had no experience in what so ever. The simple fact James had gone and actually researched it was enough to make Logan's heart do little flip flops within his chest, but that now he was trying so hard to put his research into effect – well, it just warmed him to the very core, it made him hard and hot and needy, it made him ache inside out.

James 's mouth slid around the head of Logan's cock, barely able to fit for the intense size of the other man. He still couldn't get over how such a small human being could have such a massive length. And yet it was the most incredibly beautiful cock James had ever seen. Granted, he didn't tend to look at other guys' cocks, and Logan's was the only one he'd had interest in, but to his way of thinking – No one could compare to the absolute beauty of Logan's length. Even his own paled in comparison, and he'd always been rather vain about his own equipment in the past.

Realizing he was distracting himself with meaningless thoughts, James glanced up at Logan, who watched him with glassy eyes, and blushed hotly. He swirled his tongue around the wide head within his mouth, the taste coating his tongue, a taste he never thought he'd enjoy, and yet with Logan it was one of the most erotic things in the entire world. Salty and intense, clinging to his tongue. He suckled softly, trying to remember how he personally enjoyed oral sex, but the truth was that Logan was just too big. He could barely fit the other man into his mouth let alone bob up and down on him. Slowly, inch by inch, he took as much of Logan's cock into his mouth as he could, and each movement sent the man beneath him into fits of pleasure.

At first Logan was able to stay still, to stay quiet, letting James take his time to explore, not wanting to frighten him off by moving to quickly or begging for to much. But as time wore on, and as James took more of him into his mouth, Logan's sounds began to echo throughout the room. First soft moans, gasps and whimpers, then slowly growing louder. He tried to keep his hips still, but after a little while they started to rock, unable to remain still any longer.

"Oh gods, Jay..." he whimpered out, the fingers of one hand curling into his hair and holding his head in place, not wanting to force him, but not wanting to let him stop either. It felt good, and truth be told not many men were able to take him into their mouths, so this was an experience he had rarely, if ever, with most lovers.

James redoubled his efforts, the sounds music to his ears, spurning him on and letting him know what he was doing WAS pleasing Logan. He was doing a god job, and that helped to abolish some of the nerve and anxiety that were still lingering inside of him. He drew in a slow and deep breath, and then attempted to take in yet another inch, but his jaw popped and he realized that he was absolutely at his limit. Logan made a sound of frustration, wishing, and not for the first time, that he was quite a bit smaller then he really was so he could experience the full pleasures of this type of foreplay. This being generally where the man would stop and try to go onto something else.

James had something else in mind.

He did begin to draw back up again, though when just the head was in his mouth once more, he suckled softly, flicked his tongue in quick succession against that flared head, then began to take him in again, this time knowing a little better what he was doing, going a little quicker. He began a slow rhythm, in and out, taking as much as he could then slowly drawing him out of his mouth again and again. Each pass sent Logan into fits of pleasure, causing his back to arch and his hips to buck just slightly, but enough that James's large hands came up and held them still so he wouldn't end up choked. The more Logan responded, the more James felt a growing sense of not only arousal, but an intense masculine pride that he was doing what his lover wanted, he was doing well, no matter how inexperienced he was.

He continued for a little while, doing his best, working out his rhythm, practicing and growing used to this new experience. And when he finally began to pull up for the last time, his eyes lingering on Logan's face, glassy and hazy, his body twitching, his fingers gripping and convulsing in James 's hair, he gave the most incredibly sexy smile down at his best friend that James had ever seen.

"You taste good." He finally panted out, heart thumping hard in his chest.

"I want you, I want to make love to you, I want to teach you everything about sex with men, I want to curl myself around you and feel you deep inside of me, I want to hear your scream and I want to kiss you as you cum so I can drink in every last noise you make." Logan gasped, his voice rough, harsh and needy with the excitement. "I can't believe this is real, I still can't believe that you want me, you want to be with me, I can't believe that you want to DATE me, not just fuck me. You ... I've loved you so long, so long thinking I'd never have this, never be able to touch you like this, never be able to kiss you and hold you or fall asleep in your arms, and now I don't think I could possibly get enough of you. Now I don't think there is enough of you to fill me up."

James listened to the lashing downpour of words that flowed from his best friends mouth, he noticed the prickling of tears in the corner of his eyes, those lovely eyes of his, he noticed the look of longing so intense, it brought pain to his chest for the intensity of what his dearest and most beloved friend had gone through all these years. Sliding up his body, James hovered over Logan and leaned down slowly to place gentle tender and loving kisses all over his face. His chin, lips, cheeks, nose, eyes, temples, forehead. Every inch of his face covered in tender kisses meant to tell him, no, not tell him but show him, that he wasn't alone in his feelings any more.

"I'm so in love with you, I couldn't imagine living my life without you in it, Logie. I truly, honestly, whole heartedly need you. I want to make love to you, I want you to teach me, I have been with so many women, but I don't think I have honestly loved any of them. I never have felt like this before, not once, not ever." He whispered gently, his eyes shinning with that intensity that comes from truly expressing your love for the first time, something that can't be faked, its too precious, too special and to utterly rare.

Logan was near tears, his hands sliding down James 's back in slow caresses, gentle strokes and needy touches. He drew him down more fully, kissing him heated and intense, letting that kiss draw out for as long as humanly possible before drawing back for breath. "Make love to me." He whispered, words a bare breath.

James was hard as a rock, the mere idea of sex with Logan was enough to make him absolutely explode, but he didn't really know what he was doing. Yea, he had an idea, but he hadn't done it before, and that made him nervous that he would screw the whole thing up.

"Show me what to do, and I'll do it." James whispered, licking at Logan's lips playfully, causing him to squirm beneath the larger weight of James 's body. It felt so good to be pinned to the bed like this, and after a moment of thought, Logan wrapped his legs around James 's narrow waist and shimmered down just enough so that he could feel the hard leaking head of his lovers shaft brushing against his ass.

"Should I use my fingers on you first?" James asked, trembling nervously. He was really doing it, he was really taking the plunge, the fist step, he was really going to make love to his best friend and what's more important is that he really honestly WANTED to make love to his best friend.

Logan nodded his head, reaching towards the bedside table and grabbing his personal bottle of lube before handing it to James. "I can't believe this is real." He said again, awe still touching his voice and eyes. It was so much to take in, this dream, he somehow thought that if he got pinched hard enough, everything would disappear in a flash and he'd wake up all alone in his room without the sweetness of James 's touch and the preciousness of this new budding love, finally shared between the two of them.

James took the lube and shifted away from Logan, sitting back on his haunches so he could get a good look down at his mate. Logan was so stunning and sexy laying there, his breath caught. He knew he was supposed to be getting him ready, but the truth was, he was stunned still by the sight before him. It was simply too sexy, and it stole his breath away.

Logan lay upon the bed, his long silky hair spread out around him, and trailing down his chest and belly. His legs were bent up, showing off the heaviness of his balls, and beneath that, the darker spot where his attention should currently be riveted too. That thick length rested against his stomach, so hard and large one could nearly see it throbbing with the naked eye, and what made it all that much more incredible, was the look in his eyes. He watched James watch him, and he knew that the sight did something to James deep inside. He could tell that seeing him this way sent sparks of desire, and maybe even possessiveness through James.

Logan's lips pulled into a slow, seductive smile as his own hand began to slowly slide down his chest, stopping to play at his nipples, pinching and tugging lightly. James heard a soft sound, desire deep in the back of some ones throat – and a moment later he realized it'd been HIS sound. Logan's smile turned into a seductive grin, and then his hands abandoned those sensitive little nipples so he could caress his way down along his stomach. Fingernails rake down from chest to belly, leaving red marks and causing him to gasp and even arch up a little at the pleasure of it – turned on insanely by the touch of his own hands, and the fact that James sat above him, watching him with hunger so strong, he was sure he'd pounce any moment. The look in James 's eyes alone had abolished any lingering fear within Logan that he didn't really want this. That look is absolutely impossible to fake.

James watched as his loves fingers curled around the length of his own cock, slowly stroking, caressing. He brushed fingertips against that flared head, then slid his grip down to the very base, holding himself tightly as his body ached for intense release. James simply couldn't pull his eyes away, he couldn't break the trance that seemed to have taken hold of him, demanding he watch the play unfolding before his eyes as the other, normally shy young man, continued to tease and touch himself. Never had James seen anything so erotic, maybe it was the simple fact that he was absolutely in love with Logan, maybe it was the fact that watching another masturbate is wholly intimate, something special and generally not shared with just anyone. He didn't know, and he didn't honestly care. It was too incredible to stop watching.

"Touch me." Logan murmured, his voice breathy, ethereal, barely audible in the stillness of the moment. James blinked, then blushed to be caught staring as he was, but Logan only seemed to enjoy the look on his face, the fact he'd so entranced him with his own actions. "Touch me, James." He said again, "Make me ready." Logan let out a low moan, a shiver traveling along the slender form from toes to head, then back down again. He felt goosebumps exploding along every inch of his flesh. There was a tender sensation unfurling in the pit of his stomach, as he lay there, stroking himself, listening to his own breathing become labored.

James swallowed hard, nodding his head as he took the lubricant in hand and coated his fingers as he'd done the night previous while he'd been practicing on himself. His hands shook, he felt anxious, nervous, and so incredibly turned on he was afraid he wouldn't be able to go as slow as he may need to go. He couldn't worry about that now, however, all he could think about was the fact that the human being lying beneath him was the most beautiful entity on the face of this earth, and he needed him, he needed him more then he'd ever needed anything in his life.

James 's fingers fumbled with the lubricant, dropping it to the bed sheets, forgotten the moment it left his frame of reference, and as Logan continued to stroke and fondle at his own cock, James 's fingers slid down to find that dark tight opening off Logan's ass. Hips raised up slightly as James searched out that entrance, and upon finding it, a soft mewling moan escaped the confines of Logan's throat, causing James to once more look up from what he was doing, this time eyes locking onto his lovers face, watching as his head tilted back, the long column of his throat exposed and vulnerable as he slowly stroked his fingers over that tight opening.

He couldn't force himself to enter Logan, it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he was afraid he'd screw up, that he'd do something wrong, that he'd mess up this incredible moment. And after a moment, Logan opened his eyes and gazed back down at him.

"You don't have to, not if you don't want too." He said softly, and James shook his head.

"I want to, I just don't want to hurt you. I ... I'm afraid I'll mess it up."

"You can't. I'm not as tight as you are. I've my own toys, and... well, I don't let myself get that tight anymore." He whispered, taking his free hand and reaching down to help James along. He gripped his fingers, slowly pushing the first into his body with another heart wrenching sound of pleasure. "See?" he gasped out helplessly, beginning a fine trembling shiver all over as James watched on, delighted and awed and wholly excited.

"It feels good?" James whispered, and Logan nodded, once more beginning to stroke his length, eyes falling closed.

Turned on, James felt that he could do what he had to now, and hesitantly, his finger began to slide in and out of that warm and tight place, as deep as possible before slowly withdrawing again. Licking his lips, he thought back to everything he'd read, wanting to try and find the prostate, and as he continued to stroke in and out, he searched for that magic button. He didn't find it, at least not yet, so instead he began to add a second finger, and as he did, Logan writhed on the bed, squirming and unable to hold still, his breathing coming quicker now.

"Please, oh gods... James. I love you, and I want you to touch and explore me as much as you need to, as much as you want to. But I think if you keep teasing me like this I'm going to go absolutely bugnuts insane and pin you down to the bed and take you myself." Logan finally babbled out, unable to contain himself anymore. He was gripping the head of his cock with such force it was beginning to turn a deep magenta purple, and his chest rose and fell in quick uncontrollable passes. James 's cheeks flamed, and for a moment he felt insecure, then Logan leaned up, gripping his face between his hands, and kissed him for everything he was worth, instilling all the desire, need, all the want, all the love and tenderness and lust into this one bundle of kisses, tasting, devouring, no, no, eating James up from the mouth down. It was like a mini cyclone, so intense and furious a pace it was hard to keep up with it, and after a moment of trying James simply gave up and let himself be taken for a journey with his loves insane kisses.

When it was over, James couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and he couldn't remember what they'd been doing. Logan pushed him back onto the bed, taking his cock in hand and leaning down to wrap his mouth around him, suckling him, teasing him, drawing him in and out in quick unashamed passes that had James arching his back and burying his fingers into the wealth of dark hair that Logan possessed.

"Logan!" James cried, shocked at the sudden intensity – just pleasure, no build-up. Logan had a way of skipping the foreplay and getting right to the good stuff, yet, without making you feel as though you actually missed any of the foreplay!

It took only minutes for James to feel himself beginning to crest, and soon his yanking tugs on Logan's hair became frantic with need, trying to stop him before he lost all control, yet he was unable to make his mouth work enough to get the words out for Logan to stop. It didn't matter, it seemed his lover, his new mate, his new heart was quite well aware when he was reaching the point of no return, and pulled himself up just in time, tossing his hair over one shoulder as he gazed lustily into James 's face.

"Years of wanting you, all piled up, I just can't wait." He panted softly, and James reached for him, drawing him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Logan felt as though he'd cry, all his whirlwind movements and actions geared towards keeping those emotions at bay, suddenly all seemed meaningless, pointless as he rested held in James 's arms.

"I have you, Logan. I have you." James whispered, brushing kisses over his mouth, caressing his fingers through all that soft hair as Logan clung to him as though he might disappear at any moment.

"Condom." Logan finally murmured, nuzzling his lips in against James 's neck to inhale the sweet masculine scent of him for a moment. "We need a condom. Bedside drawer." He murmured, voice muffled by the press of his face into James 's neck while James retrieved the condom, then gently shifted Logan back far enough so he could roll the thing down his length. Logan never let go of him, just held onto him, arms about his neck, upper body pressed to the warmth of James's large frame.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked Logan after a moment, his hands stroking down his back when he didn't make any move to let go of him. Logan just nodded gently, and James heard the tell-tale sound of a sniffle. "You sure?" James asked, and again, Logan nodded his head.

"Yea, I'm good. Just... still in shock." He whispered, then finally began to draw away from James 's neck so he could look into his face, fingertips brushing along the sculpted cheekbones. "Scoot back a little, so your back is against the pillows." He whispered, and James obliged him willingly enough. Logan reached back and grabbed the lube which had been left haphazardly on the bed sheets, opening it and coating the length of James 's cock with the slippery stuff, causing the other man to whimper and rock his hips upward, grinding his length into Logan's palm.

That done, Logan braced his forearms on James 's shoulders, shifting himself onto his knees so he could control his downward thrusts as he looked into James 's eyes. "Position yourself against me." He whispered, voice trembling, barely above a whisper. Somehow, all of the frantic need had suddenly drained out of Logan, leaving only the tenderness of the moment, the preciousness of his love shinning there in his lovely chocolate-colored eyes.

When James positioned himself properly against the tight slickness of Logan's ass, he felt the smaller man slowly begin to press down. Their breath caught in unison, the pleasure so incredible, being filled up and being clenched tight in the hot silken depths of a man he'd never known he'd loved. Logan's fingers clenched at the back of James 's neck, fingernails raking as he slowly sank down on that thick, hard and imposing shaft. He hissed, his eyes closing and his head falling back as the intensity overwhelmed him, and soon he felt as if he had lost his body, or maybe he just couldn't tell where his body ended and James 's began.

When James felt Logan sink fully and completely onto the thick throbbing length of him, he instinctively gripped his hips, holding him in place, his own fingernails biting into tender flesh, and only making Logan seem to react more. He'd thought at one point that this would be a frenzied love making, quick, hard and to the point, but when it'd come right down too it, Logan had needed it slow as badly as James had, though for a different reason. As James watched his lover, he saw all the pent up emotion etched into his face. The long years of frustration, knowing he could never have the one he loved. That knowledge hit James to the very core, it made his throat tight, his chest constricted and he felt as though he could barely breathe for the passion of it all.

" Logan," James whispered softly as his head tilted back, baring that throat to him once again. "Baby, look at me." James murmured, one hand coming up to the back of his head to tilt it down so he could see the gassy honey orbs gazing almost sightlessly at him. "I love you." James whispered, leaning in to let his nose nuzzle gently along the side of Logan 's. "I'm never leaving you." He whispered, and Logan's chest convulsed on what must have been a sob held in check. "I'm so sorry I've been so blind." He continued, his hands stroking down his back as Logan's hips rocked, causing a delicious friction that traveled the length of his spine and made him want to scream for how incredible it felt.

Logan just looked at him, his eyes slick and shinny with unshed tears, his chest continuing to do that convulsing thing as he held in his emotions, wouldn't let himself shed the tears, wouldn't show that weakness. Why, why wouldn't he share that weakness with the man who was promising to stay with him, to love him and cherish him?

Simple, he just didn't believe it yet. James could see it, he could see it in his eyes, a haunted expression that hid behind all the intense lust and passion and love and need, and had he not been looking for it, he'd have missed it all together.

" Logan." He whispered to him, one hand sliding back down to his hip, helping to set the slow rhythm that was so explosive and so gentle at the same time. Logan tried to look away, but his other hand caught his face, his cheek, forcing him to continue looking at him. "I love you." He said, his voice barely audible, his breath soft and helpless, as if he was nothing more then a seed, carried upon the wind to some unknown location, to be deposited and planted within rich and fertile soil, but with utterly no control as to where he'd be landing.

Each word seemed to remove a brick from the near-impenetrable wall that surrounded Logan's heart, and again, he tried to look away, trying to gather that wall around him as a fortress against heart ache and heart break. If he could believe, just believe, that this wasn't real then when it all fell apart it wouldn't hurt so much. But it was real, and James wasn't willing to watch him block him out from their first time together. He wasn't willing to see that wall erected around Logan keep them ever separated no matter how close physically they got.

"Do you hear me? I love you, baby." Logan's lungs burned with the force of trying to keep his tears in check, his heart ached, his mind screamed denial at the words his lover spoke to him, such soft words, so tender, so incredible and so insightful, something he'd never really thought James was, and yet here he was, eyes of a hawk seeing directly into his very soul it seemed. "I'm not going anywhere." James said, hips bucking up in a slow grind that made Logan's head spin and his lungs contract for a sudden fitful gasp of air. "I love you."

And that was it, Logan couldn't take both the sensual assault on his senses paired with the tender continued assault to his ears. The fact that James wouldn't let him look away made it impossible to hide the tears, and soon, despite himself, he felt the first trickle of traitorous tears sliding unheeded down his cheeks. "No." Logan whispered, moaning low, closing his eyes as he shook his head to deny what James said.

"Yes, baby." He whispered, leaning in to brush that tear away with kisses, his tongue flicking out to taste the saltiness staining his cheeks. "I'm not leaving you. I love you." He whispered to him. "I'm telling my friends about us, I'm canceling all my dates." He continued.

Logan cried, shaking his head again, "No." he pleaded with James to stop, but he refused.

"I'm telling my family, even my mother." He whispered, catching each tear on his tongue as it began to slide down Logan's cheeks.

"No!" Logan begged, a sob catching in his throat, but even as he said the word, his hands curled in James 's hair, drawing himself closer to the larger man.

"I'm going to Christmas dinner at your parent's house, like I do every year, but this time I'm going as your date." James murmured, and Logan shook with the force of his tears, his walls crumbling around him like so much rubble, utterly useless in defending his heart.

"No..." And this time the word came out soft, weak and helpless as his heart contracted with the sudden pain of being exposed, without protection, the protection he'd grown so used to.

"I'm moving in with you, and we can even get a dog together, we'll name it Fox." James continued, painting the picture Logan was so afraid of – or rather, what he was so afraid of NOT having. James 's hands came up to cup his face, tilting it up so as they moved together in slow and sensual rhythm, he could brush soft and tender kisses to his mouth, he could catch each tear that fell and brush it away with his absolute attention. "Look at me." He whispered again, and Logan swallowed hard, feeling afraid, afraid to open his eyes and see that everything was just some big cosmic joke, that it wasn't real.

"No." he whimpered softly, his body trembling, goosebumps tickling along every inch of his exposed fleshed.

"Look at me, Logan. See that I'm telling you the truth." James demanded, soft, gentle, yet it was still a command, intense and strong, brooking no argument.

"No..." Logan mewed out softly, almost cringing as he said it, feeling childish, clinging to the last bit of his wall like a safety blanket – yet that safety blanket wasn't keeping him safe any longer, it was keeping him from really seeing what was in front of his eyes, and when a safety blanket no longer does the job it was intended for, it's time to let it go.

"How can we make love, if you don't believe that I love you?" James asked softly, cradling his face in his large hands as though he were something indefinably precious, tender. These last words finally broke through the last of Logan's defenses, because he didn't want his fear to push James away, he truly didn't.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Logan began to open his eyes, and what he saw there warmed him to the very core. James was looking at him like a man starved, a man who'd been so hungry, he'd actually forgotten what it was to eat, and until offered a banquette didn't know what he was missing. He looked at him as though the world could crash and burn around them, and so long as they held one another, he couldn't care less.

He looked at him like he loved him. Really, truly, honestly loved him.

Logan's heart ached. "Say it again." He whispered, and James smiled.

"I love you." James whispered, a soft sound escaping his lips as he ground his hips down on the hard cock impaling him quickening the pace just a little.

"Say it again." Logan moaned, biting his lower lip as his fingernails bit into the back of James 's neck and the tears began to subside slowly as his body rocked and moved in time with James 's upward thrusts.

"I love you." James 's words were breathy, caught on a moan and barely whispered out. He was loosing the ability to speak. Logan arched his back, and then slid up before letting the weight of his body impale him once more.

"Again." Logan pleaded, leaning in to rest his cheek against James 's as his body moved, their mutual rhythm growing quicker and more intense, mind-numbingly pleasurable.

"I love... oh god, baby, I love you." James said, his hands gripping at Logan's hips, beginning to take over, pulling Logan down each time he thrust upwards. The moment those last words left his mouth, Logan turned his head to capture his lips, kissing him lovingly, longing and want, need and love all intermixed together into a muddle of incredible emotion.

That was really what Logan needed, for James to stay with it until he believed it. For him not to let go and pretend it would get better, but to hold him through the feelings and stay with him even through that fear, to show him he wasn't going anywhere. And with that came an open floodgate of emotion that spilled out further into their lovemaking. Logan writhed and moved, his body an incredible and intense thing, made only for the giving and receiving of pleasure. He moved with James, slow thrusts, gentle movements, scratches along shoulders and hips and thighs, kisses smothered against lips and cheeks, bites along necks and hands buried in hair.

They couldn't get enough of one another, but as frantic as they got, they never went quick. It was slow and tender, mind-numbingly intense. James couldn't believe how sensual the man straddling him was, no lover had ever compared to the pure unadulterated sensuality that Logan possessed. He was sexy and unabashedly free with his body, all remnants of the shy mousy boy he'd been when they were kids abolished by this moment of maddened love-making.

They moved together as one being, clinging to one another, holding tight, gasping and moaning. Their sounds were a chorus of angelic songs, whispered on the night breeze and carried up to any god or goddess that cared to listen for such precious things. And as they grew close to their mutual impending release, their cries growing louder with each movement, each thrust, each grinding of their hips, Logan leaned in and bit along the edge of James 's neck, trembling with wanton abandon.

"Bite me." Logan gasped, whimpered, moaned low against James 's ear, and James whimpered in reply, words lost on him. "mark me as yours." Logan pleaded, voice growing frantic, body shuddering as each movement forced him closer and closer to the edge. "Please, please James." He begged, and James turned his head so he could sink his teeth into the tender flesh of his mates shoulder.

The pain was sharp, counter-pointed by a sudden upward thrust of James 's hips, causing Logan's last vestiges of control to vanish into oblivion. It was incredible, and as he spiraled up, he knew he was past the point of no return, and no matter what he did, he would fall into the unending abyss of pleasure that awaited him. James felt it too, despite his inexperience, he felt the signs as surely as if he'd done this countless times. The rapid breathing, the thundering of Logan's heart as their chests pressed to one another, the way Logan tightened around the thick length of James 's shaft, buried deep within his body. He knew that Logan was on the verge, and he curled one hand into his hair, lightly tugging, another added sensation into the mix of bites and thrusts, sending prickling sensations along Logan's skull and down his spine, pleasure zinging through him.

Logan cried out, a sharp cry, his fingernails raking down James 's back as he writhed and bucked within James 's lap. So close, so very close, he could almost taste the sweet release, almost catch it, and when he though surely he'd go mad for the waiting of it, when he though he could take no more stimulation, when his body was simply a burning ember of lust and love and all things passionate, he felt his body topple that ridge of orgasm, leaving him with the physical sensation of falling as heat erupted within him.

Never, never had he cum without being stroked to completion. Never had the simple act of love making sent him over the edge, with no more then the brush of his cock against the belly of his lover with each thrust – yet with James, that is exactly what happened. And intense? Gods, intense could not be a word fit for the sensations that assailed his form. And as he began to fall, to fly, James too joined him, shouting out hoarsely against Logan's shoulder, his head tossing back, eyes glassy before falling shut as his hips bucked uncontrollably and his arms nearly crushed Logan too him.

They crested like that, Logan in James 's lap, arms wrapped around each other, crying out, rocking and bucking, screaming their pleasure as each pulse of it sent heat throughout their bodies. It was the single most intense orgasm either of them had ever had, made all the more sweet by how supremely gentle it had all been.

They came back to their bodies slowly, panting and moaning, whimpering gently. Logan's head lay against James 's shoulder, and James 's cheek rested against Logan's head. Their eyes were closed, sweat slicked along every inch of their bodies, and their hearts pounded within their chests, as if they could pound hard enough and join one another, instead of being trapped within different bodies.

Soft kisses fluttered along James 's shoulder, his neck, along his jaw until Logan could reach his mouth, and there he placed tender kisses at the edges of his mouth, still trembling, still feeling wholly vulnerable, emotional and open hearted. "Oh my god." Logan whispered against his lips, and then suddenly, dissolved into a fit of soft laughter.

Lazy and sated, James was busily doing his best to return each of those soft kisses when Logan's words and sudden laughter consumed him. The laughter created a tightening, a clenching about his still semi-hard cock, sending shocks of 'too-much' pleasure along his length, and soon he was laughing too, squirming and gasping, arms tightening around Logan's body, "Oh gods, too much, too much, ack, noo..." he babbled out suddenly, which only sent Logan into a harder fit of giggles, causing them to writhe around in each others arms for a moment until the laughter subsided, and the both sighed happily.

"That's never happened to me." Logan murmured after a moment, his head once more resting against James 's shoulder as he inhaled the sweet scent of the man he loved so dearly.

"What?" James murmured, asking curiously.

"Cumming like that, with just sex, no touching." Logan replied, falling silent for a moment and closing his eyes, a small sated and comfortable smile fluttering at the corners of his lips.

"What do you mean? Isn't that normal for ... you know, gay sex?" James asked, his cheeks flushing as he asked the question and tried to figure out what part about Logan's release was rare or special, is it all men or just him?

Logan's hands soothingly stroked through his hair and along his upper back for a moment, then shook his head. "No, it's really uncommon actually for you to get off without your cock being stroked." He murmured, and understanding dawned on James.

"Ohh, yeah, I did hear about that." He told Logan softly, then his grin began to spread even wider, pleasure and happiness and excitement all over his face. "It was that good, then?" he asked, wonder touching his voice and making him seem innocent and almost childish in his excitement and pride.

"It was better then good," Logan told him honestly, "it was the best sexual experience I ever had. And... and to have you hold me, and make me listen to you as you told me you loved me..." there was a brief moment of silence as James held Logan and Logan tried to find the words. His face was warm, not really a blush, but something somewhat like a blush – "It helped me... it helped me open up to you. I love you so much, but I didn't really believe you. No matter how much I loved you, you were right, it wasn't making love if I couldn't trust you. I was just so afraid that if I opened up, and let myself believe you then when it all crumbled down I'd loose you and it would break my heart so bad I didn't think I'd survive it. So, I figured if I just pretended then you didn't love me, and acted under the assumption none of it was true, then no matter what happened, if you decided you didn't want me any more, it wouldn't hurt quiet so bad." Logan tried to explain his fears and reasoning to James, who listened intently, nodding his head every now and again and giving a little grimace at some of the things his love was saying.

"I just..." James paused in his explanation, tilting his head so he could rub his cheek in a very feline manner against the top of Logan's head as he considered his next words. "I could see you hurting." He finally whispered. "I could see this haunted look in your eyes behind all the lust and want and love, like you were waiting for the boot to drop. You were waiting to be crushed, and you'd take what you could get from me, because you loved me so much, even thinking that I would break your heart without a moments hesitation. I just wanted that look to be gone, I wanted to take away that pain, and to make you believe that what I was saying... it was really the truth. It is the truth. I'm not just screwing you in a secret love affair that only you and I know about. You're mine, and I'm yours, and I'm going to tell everyone just like I would if I fell in love with a woman."

I did all my research because I knew it wouldn't be fair to you to start something I couldn't finish, or couldn't put my whole heart into. And at first I thought it was the sex I'd have a problem with, and that's why I focused on that." James paused again, taking a slow deep breath as his has stroked through Logan's hair gently idling twisting the locks around his fingertips. "Thing is, being with you, I realized it didn't have anything to do with sex." James whispered, "or male versus female, or the fact you have a guy parts instead of a girl parts. None of that really mattered. 'Cause it wasn't your body I was in love with... it was you. All of you."

Once more, tears began to prick at the corners of Logan's eyes as he listened to James speak, his voice soft, soothing, gentle against his ear drums. Though it was the words he actually spoke that soothed Logan's soul. "I mean, I tried thinking of Brad Pitt, and all those other actors girls go all nuts for, and while I can see why they'd be considered attractive, I just am not sexually aroused by them. But when I thought about you, I immediately wanted you. Not cause of how you looked, but because of who you are. I do think you're sexy as hell, don't get me wrong."

James 's fingers tugged lightly at Logan's hair as he twisted it in his grasp, playing with it gently, then releasing the strands all together and watching them untwist automatically before pulling his love closer to his chest and stroking his palm up and down his spine lovingly, soothingly. "You turn me on, you have for a long time, I think that's why I kept playing with your hair, even when I couldn't admit to myself I was in love with you, I had urges to wrap my arms around you from behind and pull you against me so many times I couldn't count them all, but I never admitted to myself what that was." He turned his head, brushing gentle kisses against the top of Logan's hair as the other man sniffled, though remained quiet until James was through with what he had to say.

"Sometimes love doesn't quite come in the package that you think it will, and since you aren't expecting it, it sort of bites you in the ass. I've been head over heals in love with you for years, but I never realized it because you weren't what fit into my narrow view of expectations. I thought I'd be with a woman, not a man, so I ignored the obvious and kept looking for what I thought I was gonna get. When you said you loved me, everything sort of flew into place for me, and I realized how incredibly in love with you I was. Maybe I'm not gay, hell, maybe I'm not even bisexual, but I am definitely Logan -sexual."

James grinned a little, tilting Logan's head up so he could look into his face again, his own eyes now glittering with tears. Happy tears, not sad tears. He'd always thought strong men didn't cry, but he'd learned that it was strong men who let themselves cry, let themselves fully feel and express themselves. "I'm not goin' to let a little thing like you having a penis keep me from the best thing to ever happen to me. Maybe not everyone would understand that, but I don't care, 'cause I understand it. I just don't want you to think that because I'm not interested in other men, I don't really love you. I want you to believe that because I'm not interested in other men, I love you that much more then you could ever comprehend, that my love for you is so incredibly deep, I wouldn't care what package you came in, I'd still love you." James whispered gently, and Logan let out a soft sob and curled his arms more fully around his lover, hugging him tightly, so tightly it was is if he wanted to crawl inside of James and stay there forever, wrapped in the warmth of his love.

When Logan spoke, his words were rough, hoarse from emotion, from tears, and from crying out his pleasure and passion earlier. "Thank you." He whispered, "Thank you for telling me that, thank you for trying to make me feel better. My fears aren't all gone, I'll be honest with you about that, but they're a lot better then they were when you first came to see me today. I just feel a little shell shocked still, my whole world is flipped around and everything I wanted just got dropped into my lap. It's hard to take it all in, you know? So many gay men have this big fear about dating bisexual guys because they think the bi-boys can't commit. Its sort of a cultural fear, even if you don't really believe it personally, it's always in the back of your mind. It does make me a little nervous that you don't really like guys, but I can also see how that just makes me that much more special to you, because you want me despite that."

Logan went silent for a moment, and James nodded his head, eyes still glistening with tears, all serious and intent on getting his feelings across to the man in his arms. After a moment however, Logan continued hesitantly, a shy blush suffusing his cheeks. "The... the sex was good though, right?" he asks softly, "I mean, even though you aren't into guys besides me... you still want me like this, right?" he asked, feeling his stomach knot into a million knots and do flip-flops at the same time, anxiety causing his body to tremble a little in anticipation of the answer to that very important question.

James grinned down at his little love, eyes sparkling, then bit his lower lip before answering. "I can honestly say that was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life." He whispered, and Logan's whole body relaxed so quickly he felt like a puddle of helpless goo in James 's lap, his breath coming out in a slow relieved sigh and his eyes closing. "And..." James leaned down to nuzzle from shoulder, slowly along neck, then so his nose brushed just behind Logan's ear, "I can not wait for you to take me. I can't wait to feel you inside of me. I can't wait to be the one impaled and filled up and ... oh gods Logan, just thinking about it makes me hard all over again. When I say I want you, I mean I WANT you. All of you. You're sexy and incredible, the most beautiful human being I've ever known, in every single way imaginable."

Even as he spoke, James 's cock began to harden all over again, still embedded within the tight warm confines of Logan's ass, only proving what he was saying. Grinding his hips upwards, Logan couldn't help but moan and whimper lightly at the sensation, gasping and clutching at his shoulders.

Gods... oh gods..." Logan breathed, licking his lips nervously. "I want that too, so badly I can taste it." He whispered, "But it will take time to get there, time, and toys and lots of touching. Most of my past lovers wouldn't let me make love to them. I've mostly just bottomed because I'm too big. I always hear these guys complaining about wanting a nine inch cock, and I always think to myself that they have no idea what they're asking for. Most people won't go near you when your dicks that big, just cause it are painful. But I'll open you up so I don't hurt you, it'll just take time." Logan promised, voice shivering with excitement at the mere idea, and James shivered beneath him, feeling much the same way.

"It's nine inches?" He asked, eyes wide, causing Logan to blush and nod his head.

"Yeah, a little bigger then nine inches, and really thick around. If it was just long, it wouldn't be such a big deal, but because it's so thick it scares people. I've never been with some one I loved enough, or who loved me enough, who wanted to take the time to become accustomed to me." He whispered, looking a little sad about that.

"That's not true any more." Was all James said in response, "I want you so bad, my ass already aches just thinking about it. And..." this time it was James 's turn to blush, and blush hard, "And sometimes a little pain during sex isn't a bad thing." He said slowly, cutting his eyes sideways at Logan to see what he thought about his comment.

Logan just stared at James. He never thought of his best friend, and now lover as being the kinky sort. Logan was, but he just always thought of James as your all American boy, steak and potatoes, and missionary sex type of guy. "You like that kinda stuff?" he asked playfully, a wicked gleam in his eye and an ever widening grin brushing across his features.

James blushed harder at that look, nodding his head slightly, then shrugging his shoulders. "Well, yea, I mean, I dunno." He began, "Yes, I like that sort of thing but...well, I'm big, and most girls want to be the ones dominated, they like being held down and fucked hard, no one ever asked if **_I_** wanted to be held down and fucked hard, so its not like I've ever really done it."

Logan bit his lower lip again, then shifted so he could pepper kisses against his lovers mouth before whispering, "Do you want me to hold you down and fuck you hard?" very softly. The question caused James to jump, just a little, surprised and nervous suddenly by how receptive Logan was to the idea.

Slowly, he nodded his head, eyes going wide like a doe's eyes when seeing oncoming headlights, and just as trapped. "Y-yes." He stammered out, "I can't believe I'm telling you this." James added, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I've never told anyone that before." He whispered.

"I'm goin to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming loud enough to make the neighbors call he police." Logan whispered, and James actually made a sound deep in the back of his throat, half excited fear, half intense arousal all mingled into one odd emotion.

"Promise me?" he stammered, unable to believe how this conversation was going, and further unable to believe that so soon after sex he was so hard he could cut glass with his cock already.

"Oh yea, I promise you." Logan growled. Yes, growled, truly and honestly growled.

"Oh gods, do it now." James whimpered out, eyes fluttering closed while Logan laughed softly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I will, but like I said, it'll take time first."

They fell quiet then, wrapped in one another's arms, holding each other with absolute tender love in their hearts. It was a perfect moment in time, one that seemed to drag on forever, and felt more incredible with each passing moment. As that comfortable silence stretched on, both men began to doze, wrapped in the wonderful and precious moment that neither of them would ever forget.

That moment was shattered suddenly by the sound of the phone ringing, and with a groan, Logan hid his face in James 's neck, chuckling softly. "It's my mom, I know it. I was supposed to be over there for Christmas Eve dinner like an hour ago." He told James, and without a word, James reached over to the bedside table to pick up the phone.

"Tell her you're on your way." He said, grinning as he brushed yet another kiss against Logan's mouth. He just couldn't get enough of those kisses, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to. "Tell her you're bringing me." James murmured, eyes sparkling with challenge, an eyebrow raised.

Logan blushed, taking the phone in hand and watching James 's face as he answered the phone.

"Hey mom, yeah, I know I'm running late." He said into the receiver before even asking who it was. Apparently, he'd be accurate in his guess, because he blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "No, I didn't sleep in." he said over the phone, "Just... well something came up. I'm sorry I didn't call you. Yes I know that it was unforgivably rude." He sighed softly, giving James a mournful look that made him stifle his laughter. "Momma, I couldn't call, just ... like I said, something came up, okay?" Silence for a moment, James could hear the fast chatter of Logan's mother on the other end of the line, and as he waited, James leaned in to nibble playfully at the side of Logan's neck.

Logan couldn't believe James was teasing him while he was on the phone with his mother! And after a moment of squirming in his lap, he realized that was even worse considering James was still buried deeply within his body, now stiff from their previous conversation. Cheeks aflame, he tried to regain his composure, but when he spoke his words came out a little squeaky. "Mom, I'm bringing some one to dinner." He finally said, interrupting her speech, whatever she was talking about apparently didn't hold a candle to this news so far as she was concerned. She went quiet for a moment, something very uncommon for Logan's mother in particular, and then James heard a question mumbled over the line. "Yes, mom, my boyfriend." He said, and then cringed as she went into another tirade.

"I didn't tell you about him mom because... because we just started dating today." James couldn't help laughing now, grinning from ear to ear.

"Should we make it a surprise?" James whispered to him, and Logan looked lost, as if he wasn't sure exactly what to do in this situation. So, James made the decision for him, snatching the phone away while Logan tried to wrestle it back.

"Hey mom!" James said brightly. He'd always called Logan's mother mom, and since they were kids, he'd been much like a member of he family. He loved her dearly, almost as one would love a surrogate mother.

" James!" She exclaimed, "Do you know who this new boy is in my sons life? Shame on you for not telling me!" She said, sounding upset and playful at the same time. James chuckled as Logan finally gave up trying to retrieve the phone, and instead snuggled into James 's chest comfortably, listening as best he could to the ongoing conversation.

"Naw, no one knew till late last night." James said in response, and she got quiet for a second.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, last night, Loges and I went out to a party, and they started playin' spin the bottle, you know?" James started to explain, telling the story and Logan groaned out his embarrassment and hid his face. James was always telling his mother far too much.

"Uh huh, and what happened?" She asked.

"Well, when I spun the bottle, it landed on Logie."

Silence.

"And so, being the ass, that I am, I made a big show out of kissing him." James continued blithely, apparently not embarrassed by this story, though to Logan's way of thinking, he should have been. "Anyhow, let's make this story short. I'm head over heals in love with your son, and he wants to bring me home to show me off to you and the rest of his family, even though you all already know everything about me." He said, grinning from ear to ear as Logan groaned again

"About damn time!" Logan's mother exclaimed, which honestly surprised James so much he just blinked, staying silent for a second. "You are one of the blindest boys I've ever seen. Just get your butts over here so I can drag the full story from you two. Hurry up, I'm stalling dinner as long as I can, but I have hungry people bittin' at my apron strings." She said, laughing, and when James swore he'd make record time, he was chuckling when he hung up the phone.

"Okay, we're supposed to be there an hour ago, she wasn't surprised I was in love with you. She actually said 'its about damn time'." James blushed, but he couldn't get the shit-eating grin off his face. "You ready to go get Christmas Eve dinner, baby?" he asked, and Logan finally drew away from his hiding spot against James 's not, chuckling and nodding his head.

"Do we have to? I want to stay home and make love again." Logan said playfully, teasing his best-friend-turned-lover.

"Would you like to call her back and tell her about your change of plans?" James asked, handing him the cordless with a laugh. "No, honestly, I'd rather stay here and make love to you all day long, that'd be the best Christmas gift in the whole world, but," And here he dropped the phone to the bed, cupping Logan's face in his hands. "It's important for me to take the step you didn't believe I'd do and come out t everyone I'm ready to do that you're m man and I'm in a gay relationship and that's just that." Kissing Logan again and again, he sighed gently, "I don't wanna let you go."

Logan whimpered at the words, closing his eyes and soaking up the touch and the kisses as his hands stroked over James 's chest gently, creeping upwards to his shoulders before a small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you." He murmured, "I guess we better get going." He said with yet another sigh and a groan as the two of them finally began to motivate themselves out of bed, Logan humming "All I want for Christmas" under his breath.

**Line Break**

A soft sigh escaped Camille's lips as her eyes lingered lovingly upon the image of the two boys touching and caressing one another playfully as they got ready to head out for their dinner. She was seated on the edge of a small still pool, steam licking at her fingertips as they hovered just inches above the image. No one had sunrooms anymore, but she did, and this was where she generally watched the fruits of her labors. Her fingers finally dipped into the warm water, causing ripples to chase one another across the surface of the pond and distort the image, finally causing it to fade as she watched the rings travel.

"Unhappy with the outcome?" a cool voice asked from behind her, and Camille didn't even bother to look up.

"The opposite, actually." She replied smoothly, not letting the emotion in her voice show. She'd had thousands of years to perfect the technique, but it wouldn't fool her spy.

"Then why do you watch them when you could be working on your next couple?" her mother chided cooly.

"Do you never like to watch the fruits of your labors?" Camille asked, cutting her eyes sideways towards the middle-aged woman standing by her window, eyes wise with the passing of years, or maybe more accurate, the passage of millennia.

"You played with fate." Jo said, "Again." Obvious as ever.

"I always play with fate. Fate makes mistakes. I simply correct them, mother."

"They shouldn't have ended up together." Jo said softly, quietly.

Camille laughed, a bitter laugh as she shook her head. "Please, even you, blind as you are by the 'big picture' can see those two are soul mates."

Her mother shrugged her shoulders only slightly, letting her gaze linger on Camille. "You do what you think is right, yet, even still you're sad." She murmured.

"Maybe because it is my ... fate," she spat bitterly at the elder woman, her brown eyes pools of near-hatred, yet something else as well, something tender for the other woman, "To protect, to save and shelter what it is I will never have."

A sad smile fluttered over Jo's lips as she looked on the daughter she should have never had. "Maybe." She said, "do you wish for what they have?" she asked quietly, one hand waving towards the now-blank pool. Camille just stared, eyes unfocused, out the window. "Be careful what you wish for, daughter. The fates are ever cruel, most especially when you constantly correct their work." She continued gently.

"And what do you mean by that? Do you threaten me, mother?" Camille snapped, baring her teeth in a vicious smile.

"I simply warn, sweetie. What is it you want? Your own life to love? Or to save the love of countless others."

"I am not selfish… I'm not like you." The young woman snarled, eyes blazing. "Leave me alone. I don't want to have this meaningless talk with you. You think in terms of centuries, I still look forward to tomorrow."

"_So be it. But mark my words..._" Jo said, as she faded as she spoke, taking her leave as only a true goddess ever could, leaving Camille to contemplate her words, and ponder the meaning behind the visit.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Be safe

Love

Susuki


	2. New Year's

Happy New Year :)

* * *

**All I want for New Year's Part I**

Carlos Garcia parked his snow mobile in front of Mama Knight's Diner, cutting the engine. He smiled catching sight of the decorations in the windows, while getting off his machine, and tucking his helmet under his arm. Mama Knight always went over the top whenever a holiday came around, New Year's being the biggest of them all. Small metallic year signs graced the corner windows and hand-cut paper stars lined the largest of the glass displays.

"Hey Sheriff," Dak called Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Dak what in the hell are you doing over here tonight? You aren't sneaking out on that pretty little wife of yours are you?" Carlos smirked, knowing full well Deputy Dak Zevon was as devoted to Katie as the snow was to winter.

Dak rolled his large brown eyes, tucking a stray glazed brown hair under his hood, "Katie sent me for some of her Mom's snicker doodles, said it wouldn't be a good night for me without it. And I will be having a good night, no questions asked?" He said, looking dead serious.

Both men laughed hard, their breath smoking in the winter air. Carlos giving the larger man a slap on the back, "Yeah I feel you big guy."

"You got any plans tonight? Is there a special someone waiting at home?" Dak elbowed Carlos in the side with waggled brows. Carlos kept his smile plastered on, hiding the slight tug of loneliness inside.

"Nah, I wouldn't be having dinner here if I had some hot guy waiting for me at home," He winked, leading Dak out of the frigid outdoors and into the sweltering heat of the diner, with a chime of the front door.

"Well I'll keep my eyes peeled for you..." Dak bellowed with a chuckle.

"Thanks buddy, but I think I'll do my own scouting," Carlos chuckled. No way in hell was he having his straight married deputy trying to find him a husband.

Carlos moved out the way for a couple trying to squeeze past them. The place was packed tonight, every red vinyl booth filled, and all the barstools taken by laughing, happy customers. He kept his frown from getting the best of him, grabbing a menu from the busy hostesses stand to look at take-out options.

"Aw hell," Dak muttered behind him, "Katie is gonna kill me if I don't get those snicker doodles soon. From the looks of it, it'll be awhile." He plopped into a small chair next to Carlos with a grunt, causing an audible groan from the plastic under his much larger ass.

Carlos smiled, patting the big guy's shoulder, " Mama Knight will put her daughter on the cookie priority list for sure."

"I hope so Carlos, cause if she don't...Well I don't need to tell you..." Dak laid his massive body against the back of the chair in thought.

The Sheriff gave his deputy a knowing smile, turning to focus on the scene before him. The chime of the bell on the front door, the smell of fresh coffee, and the chatter of hungry people made him feel a little less alone. That's why he always ate at Mama Knight's. It was warm, inviting, and better than eating another dinner for one in front of the television.

He pulled his fur-trimmed hood back when he caught sight of Mama Knight approaching. Her lushes red hair was tied up in a bun and her deep soulful coffee eyes sparkled like it was her sixteenth birthday. Mama Knight 's thick cable knit sweater was patterned with Christmas tress, 2014 and a winky face, making Carlos smile. The woman always did know how to dress for the occasion.

"How's my handsome Sheriff this evening?" The petite woman perched onto her tip toes, giving the sheriff a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm alright Mama Knight, how about yourself?" Carlos 's green eyes smiled.

"Oh my stars, tonight has been wonderful! Got this new kid working the back, and Lord knows she is God send. Just came in yesterday looking for a job. I had no idea she was that good. And my son's back in town! Oh speaking of..." Mama Knight excitedly pulled a box from behind the hostess station.

The pink dessert box was wrapped with a red taffeta bow and Mama Knight held it out to Dak, "Camille made it special for you guys."

"Snicker doodles?" Dak eyed the box skeptically, knowing the consequences if it wasn't.

"Oh please honey, like it would be anything else. Now take it and get, Katie isn't gonna wait all night," She shoved the box into his eager hands, giving him a kiss with a good squeeze around the waist.

"Thanks Mama K. I owe you one." Dak kissed her forehead, "Later boss." He winked at Carlos and moved out the door like the place was ablaze.

"That boy...I swear..." Mama Knight shook her head with a smile. "Now where are we gonna put you?" Mama Knight peered around the diner, scouting for a free seat in which to put her favorite customer.

"Nah, Mama K, it's alright. I'll just get something to go, place is too packed to sit anywhere," Carlos tried and was given a scowl.

"Nonsense, I think I know where you can put that butt of yours," She smiled, "Follow me..."

With no other choice, as Mama K didn't take no for an answer, Carlos followed behind Mama Knight, nodding to folks he knew as he passed them. His brows went up as Mama Knight came to a stop in front of a booth. Sitting there was a man so engrossed over his phone, that he had not a care in the world that two people were standing there staring at him openly.

Carlos didn't want him to look up either. He too was engrossed, but not over a phone. The man before him was as beautiful as they came. He was a little clean cut for Carlos 's normal tastes, but he had something about him, that was just too good to look away. The stranger was slender, but not skinny, having obvious muscles working under his grey thermal tee. His hair was cut shorter, with a little length on top and shaded a sandy golden. Darker brows gave way to a profile of darker green eyes, and Carlos was lost at the sight before him.

"Kendall?" Mama Knight cooed in her smoothest tone. The man looked up with a start, shifting his eyes between the two of them.

"Yeah?" He cleared his throat, placing the phone screen down onto the white plastic table.

"This is Carlos Garcia, he's the Sheriff." Mama Knight gestured at Carlos.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He looked at Carlos, obviously startled. His voice was like silk across Carlos 's skin and he shifted to his other foot under the guy's surprised gaze.

"Now, since you have this big ole' booth to yourself...Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing with Carlos, here. He's a sweetie, I promise," Mama Knight smiled sweetly and Kendall looked Carlos over once more.

Carlos stayed perfectly still as the man in the booth raked his gaze over his body. _Did he like what he saw_, Carlos thought, _God he hoped so_.

"Sure. That's alright," The stranger gestured to the seat across from him and Carlos slid into the booth.

"Thanks sweetie." Mama Knight gave the man a kiss on the cheeks.

"No problem." The man smiled and Carlos felt his dick harden under his jeans. _Where was this coming from?_ Never had Carlos Garcia been attracted to someone so suddenly in his entire life. Maybe it was that smile, with those pearly white teeth, and supple rosy lips that would look amazing wrapped around his..._ah shit_.

Mama Knight winked at Carlos and went to fetch his usual black coffee. "It's nice to meet you." The man offered a hand across the table.

"Nice to meet you Kendall," Carlos returned the hand with his own. A shiver stretched over his skin as they made contact for the first time. Kendall 's hand was warm, with fingers that fit perfectly into Carlos 's larger palm.

"Sheriff huh? That's sure to be a big job," Kendall smirked, checking his phone once more.

"Not really, this is a small town and folks keep quiet most of the time," Carlos managed, his sweaty palms gripping his thighs. "Uh, so what do you do Kendall?"

"Nothing at the moment, I just moved here from LA," He replied never looking away from his device.

"That's quite a change. Why in the hell did you come to Minnesota?" Carlos leaned forward, his head starting to speculate the many possibilities to Kendall 's true identity. As a cop, it was always in his experience that when people didn't look you in the eye and offered evasive answers...something was not right.

Kendall looked up this time and Carlos saw something close to sadness flicker behind those chocolate eyes. "My grandmother passed away a little over a month ago. She left me her cottage over on Nautilus Road and I figured, since my mom wasn't going to use it, I would. It was time for a change anyways. So here I am," He murmured. Carlos felt his heartstrings tugged.

"I'm real sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to upset you." Carlos offered and Kendall smiled slightly.

"No, it's okay. It's just a little fresh that's all. Maybe you knew her? Martha Schmidt?"

"Ah she was your grandma? That woman made the best lemon bars in the entire universe, I can see where Mama Knight got her cooking skills" Carlos smiled. "I used to take her to church when the snow got too bad. No way was she or your mother about to drive with her vision being like it was."

"That was nice of you," Kendall was staring directly into Carlos 's eyes. _There was a connection here_, Carlos thought. A spine tingling one if you asked him.

"It was nothing. She helped me out once in a while too. I mean that's what small towns are for, helping each other out," Carlos drawled, trying to get past the duel pools of milk chocolate looking through him.

Mama Knight chose that moment to place a cup of coffee in front of the Sherriff, bringing a refill for Kendall, "You boys know what you want yet? Or do you need another minute?" She smiled, looking from Carlos to Kendall, with that meddling twinkle in her eye.

"I'll have the usual Mama K," Carlos grinned.

"Boy, I swear to the heavens above...one day you will turn into a chicken pot pie," Mama Knight laughed, clapping her paper pad against her thigh.

"Your chicken pot pie is the best in the world, mom. And I haven't had it in ages. Can I have that to?" Kendall asked.

"Sure baby, I'll be back in a jiff," Mama Knight winked, disappearing swiftly into the crowd of people.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments. Carlos played with the edge of his napkin, twirling the ends between his fingers, and trying to come up with something to say. He glanced through his lashes, watching Kendall play on his phone once more and feeling like he was more of a nuisance to the man than anything.

"So, um what did you do back in LA?" Carlos looked up, attempting to make the first move.

Kendall glanced at Carlos with a distracted expression, "Sorry what?"

"Must be real important, whatever's on there," The Sheriff pointed to the phone, making Kendall squirm.

"Are you always this nosy?" Kendall cocked a brow.

~~~ In the Kitchen~~~

"Orders up," The newest cook shouted, pushing another jiffy ready meal through the window.

Camille grinned at the dishwasher, who had been watching her all night long. Guess the guy had never seen real skills in the kitchen before. Camille shook her head and started mixing up batter in a large ceramic bowl. It had been a while since she's graced one of these rural small towns with her presence, making her work tonight feel all the more special.

'Camille' as she was known during her day jobs, was not really all that met the eye. No, her curly chocolate locks and big brown eyes had another identity entirely. She started to hum as set down the batter and started to stir a pot of chili on the burner, feeling those eyes on her back yet again.

"Hey Tyler, why don't you take ten, those dishes can wait a few minutes. Take a break man," Camille called over her shoulder, already knowing about a beautiful red headed woman out back just waiting for company.

"Uh, yeah...that sounds good," Tyler replied gently, picking up a pack of smokes from the top shelf.

Camille heard the other man walk towards the back, muttering 'something strange about that gal' under his breath. Tyler had no idea, Camille grinned. The brunette set to work again, snatching another paper slip from the window, and pulling two already made pot pies from the fridge, to set them in the preheated oven.

She smiled as her closed his eyes, feeling for the people they belonged to. Images came to her head, and she chuckled as she found yet another perfect match. This is why he loved small towns. So much love in the air, it made her 'job'(messing with fate) real easy.

**Line Break**

Kendall was so nervous sitting across from the Sherriff. So much so, he felt the sweat building over his skin. In all his days, never had he seen a more beautiful man. Carlos was shorter, bigger, and more handsome than his normal taste, but there was something about him that pulled Kendall to him.

He concentrated on his phone to make his body calm a little, but the images on the screen were more upsetting than calming. Jett's smiling face looked back at him, mocking Kendall none too subtly. Next to his ex-boyfriend was Jett's new fiancé Steve, the New anchor he had met at the gym. The happy couple was pictured holding each other in front of a stunning tropical backdrop and Kendall was on the verge of tears. He took a deep breath remembering that night. Last New Years…

**_Flash Back_**

_He was so excited, the candles were lit, and a soft jazz cd was on in the background. _Kendall_ fluffed another pillow and with a giggle straightened the flowers sitting on the dinning table. He had worked all day cooking and cleaning, so that when Jett got home he would be in for one hell of a surprise._

_Kendall glanced at the clock, biting his lip because Jett would be home any minute. He looked in the mirror one more time and chuckled. The little cupid outfit that he had bought at the sex shop downtown looked good on his slight figure, the small loin cloth fitting perfectly, and hanging sensually off his hips. Kendall adjusted the little wings on his back and rubbed in some more oil over his chest. Jett would not be able to resist him. It had been a while since they had been together and _Kendall_ was almost to the point of begging, but he had a feeling that tonight Jett would be more than up for it._

_He gasped in delight as keys could be heard in the lock and the door opened. Kendall went to his hiding spot behind the corner as Jett left his coat on and looked from side to side before shutting the door. Jett always took his coat off and tossed his keys on the side table when he got home. Kendall also noticed, furrowing his brow, that Jett wasn't wearing his clothes… or his type of cloths. Sure he was an actor and had the perk of brining home new cloths every now and then, but these cloths weren't even his style. Jett was always so tired after work that he never even bothered changing before he left the studio._

_His suspicious thoughts continued as Jett walked over to the set up table and groaned, shaking his head, and blowing out the candles. Kendall's heart started to race and he wanted to just cry right there. Jett wasn't even going to give him a chance tonight, leaving him high and dry once again. A tear slipped down his cheek as he saw his boyfriend go to the front coat closet and pull out a rolling suitcase._

_Kendall couldn't take it anymore, something was wrong, very wrong, "Jett?" He stepped out from the shelter of the wall._

_Jett's eyes widened, looking him up and down, before sighing and clutching the suitcase closer to his person, "I was going to leave you a voicemail. I had hoped to avoid all of this," His tone was flat and dry._

_"Avoid what exactly?" Kendall quivered and sucked in a sharp breath._

_"Just listen to me Kendall," Jett rubbed his face with his free hand, "Things between us aren't great. You and I both know that and it's come to the point where we're drifting apart, going our separate ways."_

_"_ _Jett you can't be serious?! I try to be with you every night and you're too tired or not up for it or some other excuse. As for going separate ways, what are you talking about? I always do what you want to do or hang out with your friends. I support your career, I moved in with you, and now I don't understand where this is coming from," Kendall started to cry. Jett made no move to comfort him._

_"Maybe what I should have said is that I'm going down a different road, a road that doesn't include you," Jett looked him straight on, his voice even, void of emotion. Kendall's mouth gaped open, his eyes were wet, and he sputtered for a response. Jett was leaving him._

_"I've met someone else and it feels right. I'm sorry about all this _Kendall_, but I just can't live a lie anymore, I love him and I have for some time now. I wish that you wouldn't have been here, so this would've been easier on both of us, but what's done is done. I wish you the best _Kendall_, I really do." He started towards the door; the sound of his suitcase against the hardwood was like a knife ripping into Kendall's gut._

_"Why?" Kendall sobbed._

_"Because he's who I'm meant to be with. You should really focus on finding someone who loves you like he loves me," Jett flicked his hazel eyes to _Kendall_ one last time, "My agent will be here on Tuesday to grab my things and give you the key." Jett looked over the condo one more time, "Good bye Kendall."_

_With that, he rolled his suitcase out the door and shut it behind him. Kendall couldn't speak, move, or think, he was in shock. The numb feeling waned and the anger rose. Kendall wiped his tears on the back of his hand and screamed. He continued by throwing everything on the beautifully set table across the room, reveling in the shatter of glass, and the ruins of his cooking._

_He came upon the silly cupid red roses and spent the next hour, ripping it into teeny tiny pieces._

Kendall shivered and irritably glanced at the familiar New Year's decorations that were taped to the wall next to him, that's why he moved back, he needed his family. It had all become too much after that night, living in the big city, and being so alone with only his sick grandmother and mother to provide him with any encouragement. So when the lawyer had produced his grandma's will to Kendall, granting him full ownership of the cottage, he jumped at the chance for a new life. Now here he sat, in a room full of happy couples, on the day he hated the most, mourning all over again.

A mumble came from the man across from him, startling him from his darkened thoughts, "Sorry what?"

"Must be real important, whatever's on there," Carlos pointed to his phone.

"Are you always this nosy?" Kendall shot back, trying to hide his overwhelming urge to confess his depression to this stranger, too anyone.

"I'm a cop. It's what I do..." Carlos chuckled, obviously not deterred by Kendall 's blatant attitude.

Kendall studied the man before him, taking in the deep back eyes, and dark stubble around his jaw. Carlos 's messy black hair ran to his chin in a rugged back woods male kind of way, and it suited him, furthering Kendall's strange attraction to the man. Kendall couldn't help but run his eyes over full lips as they parted, taking in a sip of coffee. The Sheriff's tongue darted out and wet his bottom lip, placing his cup back on the table.

This man was sex personified, and Kendall shifted in his seat, discretely adjusting his bulge. He hadn't been in this town five minutes, and here he was lusting after the town's lone ranger, who was most likely straight and had a hot girlfriend waiting for him at home. _Then again, why would an attached man be out dining solo on New Year's day?_

"Right," Kendall finally replied, noticing the grin on Carlos 's face. _Was he gay, or was he just being nice_, Kendall wondered.

"You hear about the storm coming in tonight?" Carlos asked casually and Kendall watched his lips move once more.

"Uh huh," He managed then cleared his throat, averting his eyes to his own coffee, not knowing anything about a storm.

"Gonna be something brutal. You got the heat turned up in that place yet? Don't want you to freeze on your first night here," The Sheriff replied.

"How did you know this was my first night?" Kendall asked curiously.

"For starters, if it wasn't, you'd be wearing something a little warmer," Carlos gestured to the leather jacket next to Kendall, "Secondly, your Mama told be you came back. Lastly, I noticed all the folks looking and whispering your way, meaning their curious. You don't last twenty four hours without playing twenty questions with the locals. If they knew ya, they wouldn't be so interested."

"Mom moved us here when I was fourteen, left when I was sixteen. Never looked back. It's been ten years." Kendall looked around, noticing the unwanted stares and muted conversations directed his way.

"So why the frown, you look like someone rained inside your living room," Carlos studied him.

Kendall could blame it on his grandma's passing, but they would find out the truth eventually. This was a small town after all. _What could it hurt to tell?_

Kendall took a deep breath, "It's just one of those days I try not to remember."

"How in the world is New Year's a bad day? I mean look around you...all these people smiling and having a good time, making resolutions they will break by mid February." That got Kendall laughing a little. "I only wish I had someone to share it with like that," Carlos had a far off look in his eye that made Kendall feel like sighing.

"Well for some of us, it's rotten. Nothing more than a useless reminder that we are getting old," Kendall countered, causing Carlos to frown.

"Oh come on. Don't you feel the joy?" Carlos teased, taking a sip of his coffee.

Dreamboat was starting to irritate Kendall. _Why did everyone just love this damned day?_

"When you spent all day cooking a meal for your boyfriend, only to have him come home, and break it off with you for another guy, it kind of ruins it," Kendall blurted and sat back in awe that he had really just said that.

Carlos slowed his smile, setting down his coffee, with pity looming behind his eyes.

"I guess it would huh?" The big man murmured, looking down at the table, "I'm sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Carlos looked like a sad puppy while he fidgeted with the napkin again. Never once did he mention the fact that Kendall's ex had been a 'he'_. That was a start,_ Kendall thought..._at least the guy wasn't a homophobe_.

"So you see, I have no fondness for this day, nor will I the next year. You can dangle the little New Year Signs and week old Christmas trees in my face all you want, but it won't change my opinion on the matter," Kendall sat back in the booth, crossing his arms.

He felt like a complete ass guarding himself from Carlos, but he had no idea what this man's intentions or status was, so he kept up the dwindling front. Normally, Kendall was an easy going and caring individual, but today brought out the worst in him, and he felt pity that Carlos had to endure his dark side.

"Hey man, it's alright, I completely understand. You've had a rough go of it, what with your grnadma and an ex to boot. That's rough. I wouldn't care for today either if I were you," Carlos smiled gently.

If Kendall was standing, his knees would have given out over the lopsided grin from the man across the way. _He understood? That was a first_. Normally people thought him a crazy person for hating the holiday of forgiving and forgetting, making new resolutions, leaving the past behind. But the way Jett started off the New Year… well that's why Kendall hated it, but Carlos wasn't normal he guessed. Kendall could already tell Carlos cared for others; he loved his town, and had a way of making Kendall 's cock throb. He wished Carlos were gay with all his heart, because he was already perfect to Kendall.

_Wait! Perfect? Where did that come from_? Kendall felt like he was tripping acid, _feeling anything more than curiosity was insane._

"Uh thanks. So about this storm..." Kendall tried to change the subject away from his frigid love life.

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to be getting a hell of a blizzard tonight. Wouldn't be surprised if I'm on dig out detail tomorrow," Carlos laughed easily, putting Kendall into a calmer state.

"Dig out detail?" Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah, we go around and check to make sure folks aren't stuck inside their own homes. Sometimes the snow piles up so fierce, you gotta dig em out."

"Holy shit," Kendall muttered, blushing at his own exclamation. "Sorry, I meant that's crazy."

"No worries city boy. We do tend to swear out here now and again," Carlos grinned wildly.

"I'm a city boy huh?" Kendall bit his lip for a second. "Well maybe you're right on that one. I mean I know about snow, but not like this. Oh hell, what if I get snowed in?" He started to panic at the thought.

"Calm down, if you like I can make sure your place is set up, before you turn in for the night," Carlos replied, nervously tapping against the side of his mug.

"Um..." Kendall wasn't sure what to say. Actually it was more like he didn't know what he would do with the sexy Sheriff in his house, "Sure."

Kendall raised his dark brows at his own reply. _Oh great, if he wasn't nervous and aroused before_...

"Yeah?" Carlos looked up for some kind of reassurance. Kendall was surprised to see Carlos looking as nervous as he felt.

Mama Knight swept towards them, holding two steaming plates of pot pie in her hands, "Here you are boys. Best pot pie in the whole world." She winked and blew a stray hair from her face.

Kendall took one whiff of his plate and felt like he had never left home. Without waiting for Carlos to dig in, he picked up his fork, breaking open the crisp golden crust. A delicious aroma hit his nose and he shuddered, narrowing his eyes in hunger, not at his food, but at the Sheriff.

~~~In the Kitchen~~~

Camille pulled a batch of gooey brownies from the oven and Tyler was in the corner with a dreamy smile on his face, a smear of pink lipstick on his cheek. The brunette took the tray over to the free counter space to let the sweets cool.

Tyler stopped what he was doing, sniffing the air in Camille's direction, "Damn that smells good."

"You want one?" Camille turned with a cheeky smile. "I bet we could set Kara one aside too."

"Kara deserves a whole plate of those brownies," Tyler sighed.

"Oh really?" Camille beamed, "I bet I could arrange that. You guys could take a batch home after work."

After planting the spark in the couple's thoughts, the food sealed the deal. Camille was definitely one to mess with fate, but she never started something that wasn't already there. The couples were always meant to be, they just needed a little push towards each other. Soul mates deserved to be found, and Camille was always happy to help.

"You think she would take me home?" Tyler gaped, but excitement was in his dark eyes.

"Take her a dozen of these and I have no doubt my friend," The goddess returned.

"Ah thanks Can, I owe you one," Tyler smiled and started humming along with the radio, going back to the dishes.

"You don't owe me a thing," Camille whispered, piling the brownies into a pink box.

She could feel a strong connection taking place in the dining area and grinned, Gods she loved her fun.

**Line Break**  
Carlos watched Mama Knight leave the table, turning back to see Kendall staring at him. The man's light eyes were heated and full of hunger. Carlos had to clear his throat, shift in his seat, and take a sip of coffee to avoid looking back into those dangerous eyes. His stomach beckoned for the food before him, so he broke open the delicious pie.

The second the smell reached his nostrils, he was a goner. The aroma did something to his body that he had never felt before. Carlos's eyes shifted towards Kendall, consuming the city boy's very soul to the core with his stare. Carlos shivered at the intensity their connection presented, all of his control slipping away.

He watched as Kendall brought a bite of pie to his lips, slowly blowing on the food, his gaze never leaving Carlos 's eyes. The old/newcomer slipped the bite in between his lips, pulling the fork from his mouth at an agonizing pace. Kendall 's tongue licked the fork like it was the best thing he had ever tasted, causing Carlos to picture the guy's tongue licking his...

Carlos 's breath left him in a shudder_. This was coming along too quickly. Maybe this was all his imagination. No way would this guy be coming onto him, he was heartbroken and alone, no way would _Kendall_ be so trusting so quickly._

To keep his mouth from saying something stupid, he forced a bite of pie inside his mouth. The taste made him close his eyes with a small groan. He had eaten Mama Knight 's pot pie at least three times a week for the past month, and never had it tasted this good. It felt like coming home with a single bite, and Carlos let the wonderful taste roll around his tongue.

" Carlos?" He heard a husky voice ask, forcing his eyes to open. That voice made his heart do back flips, his name like a poem from Kendall 's lips. He wanted to reach across the table and slam Kendall 's lean muscled back against the surface, taking him right here, for the entire world to see.

"Yeah?" Carlos managed.

"Are you alright?" Kendall looked worried, but Carlos just smiled.

"All good," The Sheriff braced his hand against the table to keep from touching the fingers that were so close.

Kendall was about to reply, when Carlos 's radio went off. The Sheriff grunted, pulling the damned annoyance from his belt to answer.

"Sherriff Garcia, do you copy?" Kelly's voice came over the line.

Carlos pressed the radio, "Go ahead Kells."

"We just received a call from Freight Train, the highways have just been shut down, with whiteout conditions, and it's heading this way. Sheriff Gustavo wanted to give you a heads up for the barricades, I 98 and 124 are down. They're losing power in the farther out residences and already have their deputies checking the roads. I wasn't about to bother Dak, so who do you want send out to set it up?"

Carlos sighed, fate had awful timing. The forecast had predicted the blizzard conditions, but a full on whiteout and highways shutting down was bad news. He was going to have to clear out the diner, to get people home safely in time.

"Call in Griffin and Obdul, tell 'em to set up the barricades for all four main roads leading out of town. If it's as bad as Mason says, were gonna have to do a lockdown for the night. I'm gonna shut down Mama Knight 's and you call over to the bar and tell Kyle to do the same. I want everyone off the roads before this storm hits. Do me one last favor and call X and tell him to send a warning out on the air, some folks tune in this late, and word will get around," Carlos replied, wracking his brain for anything he was forgetting.

"Oh and go out and check the gates for the generator and make sure they aren't frozen shut again please. That should do it Kells, thanks."

"No problem Sherriff. You stay safe out there and I'll let you know if we got any trouble," The cute old bird's voice returned.

"I will. Night Kells, Happy New year" Carlos chuckled, clipping his radio back onto his belt.

"Oh my God, I live out there. If they put up a barricade, how am I gonna get home?" Kendall started to panic, causing Carlos to smile.

"Don't worry city boy, I won't leave you sleeping in this booth. Besides, you drive yourself all the way back there and you're sure to be stuck until the plows hit you up. That could be a couple of days," The Sheriff assured.

"A couple of days? What am I going to do Carlos?" Kendall groaned and Carlos had the sudden urge to comfort him within his own arms. "I can't stay at mom's place, none of my stuff is there!"

"Well you can always stay with me. I'm just up the road, got plenty of room," Carlos heard himself say with shock.

~~~~In the Kitchen~~~

The radio above the fridge was detailing the latest weather reports, causing Don to worry, "Oh man, this sucks. We haven't had a storm this bad in years, should probably close down early and get folks home. Oh shit, Kara! I hope she hasn't left yet, the roads are icy and she shouldn't drive that piece of crap in this."

The fire haired man rubbed his eyes with his forearm, throwing the sponge in the sink. Camille looked up from her latest dessert creation with a grin, "Why don't you take off Tyler, I'll clean up, and you get Kara home. Here..." Camille held up the said brownies to Tyler.

"Ah geez, thanks so much. I really do owe you one," Tyler squeezed Camille's shoulder, taking the offered box.

"You owe don't owe me a thing. Happy New Year, Ty" Camille winked at the dishwasher.

"You too squirt, see ya later," Tyler murmured dreamily, slipping on his thick parka, before stepping out front.

"There won't be a later Ty..." Camille murmured to himself, with a sad smile and went back to boxing up the last of the baked goods for the night.

**Line break**  
"You want me to stay with you? I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't even know me Carlos. I don't think that's such a good idea for either of us. Besides, I'm sure one of my mom's sweats will fit me." Kendall was flabbergasted, broken out of his lustful reverie.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about camping out in a blizzard and have you been to your Mama's house recently? And have you seen the woman? Her cloths would barely fit you. Consider it a simple favor and don't make it out to be anything more than that," Carlos replied flatly. Kendall noticed the man's eyes shift to the table with a hint of disappointment.

Kendall felt like an ass. Here this gorgeous, not to mention compassionate man was, offering him safety from the storm, and he was looking for the first way to escape, by throwing up that damned guard again. He exhaled slowly to try that comment again.

"What I meant was...are you sure that's alright with you?" Kendall rephrased and the big Sheriff looked up with a little life back in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Carlos 's voice came husky.

"Okay then..." Kendall whispered feeling like this man owned him suddenly. Carlos 's deep rumble was soothing to him and his simple presence at the table made Kendall forget everything else that bothered him about today.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from him, his Gran, his Mom, and Jett seemed to float away with Carlos here. He wasn't sure what would happen tonight, but Kendall was sure it would end with Carlos.

"Let me go talk things over with Mama K and I'll be back. Sit tight _Kendoll_..." Carlos winked, the sexy gesture making Kendall want to crank his shit right there at the table.

Kendall blushed and was suddenly alone in the booth with nothing more than his blasted phone. An idea occurred to him as he flicked the silly cupid decoration on the table and grabbed the phone next to him. He didn't know what was coming over him, but it felt right.

Pulling up the photos that he had saved to his downloads, he selected them all, and with a deep breath, hit delete. Every photo of Jett, every photo of Kendall and Jett, and every stalker like download of Jett and Steve, gone. Kendall stared at the empty screen that was blinking, anxious for new photos to store, and smiled. It took one rugged cop and his mom's famous chicken potpie to do it, but his heart felt cleaner and ready for something new.

Kendall took in Carlos as he slung an arm around his tiny mother, a genuine smile across his lips as he chattered to her and the young hostess. He couldn't find a single fault with this man so far, and every minute he felt the pull towards Carlos growing stronger. If someone would have told him last night that he would be sitting in a mom and pop diner on New Year's day, with a sexy Sheriff, swirling a fork through a homemade pot pie, Kendall would've laughed until he threw up.

Less than 24 later though, he couldn't imagine it any other way. His eyes watched Carlos take a generous wad of cash out of his pocket, stuff it at his mom with a laugh, and walk back towards their table. Carlos 's gaze was already on him within seconds, a look that was meant only for Kendall. The Sheriff gave him one of his lazy grins and turned to face the restaurant.

He whistled commandingly and every head in the diner turned, eyes on Sheriff Carlos Garcia, "Excuse me folks, I have some bad news. Looks like the blizzard is less than an hour from sweeping through Minnesota and at this time I'm asking all of you to get on home. All the highways have been closed down, as well as all of the connecting routes. So if you live anywhere off there, Mr Bitters has kindly offered the motel up to all of you with no way to get home," A few groans were mingled with some knowing smiles, "Now, give us a few minutes and we'll get all your leftovers boxed up, along with some of those amazing baked goods to take home for all the trouble. Thanks folks and have a Happy New Year..." Carlos nodded, making Kendall think on how good he would look tipping a hat.

_God, this man was a sweetheart,_ Kendall smiled thirty minutes later. Within minutes Carlos had orchestrated a plan, had everyone on their way safely, and was currently helping Mama Knight wash down a few tables. Kendall rose from the booth, looking around for a way to help, when a charming, brunette teenager came out of the back kitchen.

"Oh Camille! Good your still here," Mama Knight pulled herself from the vinyl booth she was washing down, "I wanted to introduce you to the Sheriff Carlos, this is Chef Camille," She said with a laugh.

"Chef Camille huh? Has a certain ring to it I guess," Camille hugged Mama Knight from the side lovingly.

"Then there you have it, once you get a nickname like that, can't let you leave," Mama Knight chucked.

"Well it's nice to meet you Camille, heard wonderful things about you, and might I say, that was hands down the best damned pot pie I have ever eaten," Carlos shook the young girl's hand eagerly.

Mama Knight playfully elbowed Carlos in the side, "Mind your tongue."

"Aw Mama K, you know I adore your cooking, but curly locks here has the touch. You wouldn't happen to have anything sweet back there would ya Cam?" Carlos glanced over the counter looking for more pink boxes.

"Actually I have something special for both of you," Camille's eyes were warm, but her words were strangely powerful to Kendall.

Kendall couldn't help himself as he walked forward to stand next to Carlos, wanting to feel his body heat close by. Camille disappeared into the back, only to reappear with two large pink boxes. Carlos shifted, noticing Kendall next to him with a grin. He shivered as the muscular man moved behind him slowly. The Sheriff seemed to like their proximity just as much as Kendall, so he smirked, and leaned back, meeting a hard chest. Kendall felt the body behind him stiffen, and he stepped forward in shock. _What the hell was he doing? It was like he was magnetized to _Carlos_. Oh no. Did he read the man's signals wrong_? Kendall suddenly feared that Carlos Garcia was not gay at all and he was just another hopeless fool.

**Line Break**

The cook took in the couple as she approached from the kitchen. The flow of heat between them was strong, making Camille radiate with joy. It had been a while since she had seen sparks fly so quickly between a two destined soul mates and knew the fates were smiling down upon them. The taller man seemed taken with the brawny Sheriff, but also guarded, afraid almost to let his heart be captured.

It had become apparent through the images Camille had seen, that Kendall had been hurt before, not only with his heart, but with every fiber of the man's being. He watched as the poor guy jumped away from the warm body snuggled at his back, completely misinterpreting the situation. Kendall was obviously conflicted with the Sheriff's preferences and more importantly his intentions.

Kendall nervously leaned against the counter while Camille came to stand in front of the two with the pink boxes. The cook handed one to each man, both of them held a certain excitement in their eyes. Camille awaited the unveiling, watching the two men curiously peer inside the treat containers. His heart soared when Kendall gasped, the lid to his box flipped open, unsaid emotions blatant on his face.

"This is...How did you? There's no way you could've known..." Kendall stumbled through his speech and showed his mother what Chef Cam had made.

"Oh My… how did you…my…I haven't seen them, since Kendall left…." Mama Knight said, gasping, tears staining her eyes.

"Known what?" Camille smirked, slinging an arm around Mama Knight. _She knew alright, but she kept her mouth shut_.

"These are banana cinnamon cupcakes...I would know them anywhere," Kendall 's eyes filled with tears and he turned his head to hide his face.

"What's wrong?" Carlos swooped in and squeezed the taller man's shoulder. The Sheriff set the box he held next to him, bringing his free hand to turn Kendall's face to his.

"You are going to have to make them more often, Camille. Come on, ee'll be in the back closing up," Mama Knight smiled knowingly, grabbing Camille's hand to lead the way.

Camille got one more glimpse of her latest success and followed Mama Knight into the back. By the end of tonight, those two were going to be madly in love.

**Line Break**

He felt something tug in his chest, watching Kendall 's eyes fill with unshed tears. _Whatever those cup cakes were, they meant something to him._

"Hey, come here..." Carlos pulled Kendall to his chest. He just needed to comfort him, make the guy smile for a change.

Kendall sniffled against him, nuzzling his face deep within Carlos 's open parka. Carlos breathed in the scent of Kendall 's green apple shampoo, tightening his arms around the smaller man. Whatever had scared the guy away earlier was lost. He smiled, feeling leaner arms wrap around his waist, under his thick coat.

"You can tell me Kendall, it will be alright," Without another thought he bent his head down, laying a tender kiss on his city boy's hair.

Kendall looked up at him. His emerald eyes glossy and his cheeks tinged a rosy pink, "My grandma made them for me all the time. They were my favorite. Her mom taught her to make them when she was little."

"That grandma of yours sure knew her way around a kitchen," He paused and smoothed Kendall 's hair away from his brow.

"Everything is falling apart Carlos," Kendall suddenly looked into the Sheriff's eyes, "I feel so alone. That's why I came here, to get away from it all, I came here to be with my family but I just feel more alone. First Jett, then my Gran, it just isn't right. What did I do Carlos? Where did I go wrong?" Kendall started to sob.

Carlos had the feeling that this poor man had been suffering in silence for too long. He had no one to help him through, and Kendall had been dumped on by a shit storm. Carlos wanted to punch that little bastard Jett in the face for leaving such a sweet creature all alone. He took a deep breath to calm himself before replying to the fragile man in his arms.

"You did nothing wrong baby," Carlos whispered, gently rocking his hips, while holding onto Kendall, "Death is just a part of life. There is nothing we can do to stop it, no matter how hard we try." Carlos tilted Kendall 's face to him once more, "And as for the being alone part, Jett was a fool to leave you. He don't deserve an ounce of what you have to offer, but with that said...you aren't alone anymore Kendall. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're never alone again."

Carlos 's heart swelled, realizing there was no going back from that kind of declaration. He might be all male, but inside his stomach was full of butterflies. He was possessed by Kendall, hopelessly and utterly lost to him. He didn't care that it was just dinner and small talk that got them to this place. Carlos just knew in this moment, that Kendall was _his_.

"Yeah, right," Kendall surprised him, Kendall wriggled out of Carlos' grasp, "That's what they all say. This day is fucking cursed I swear it! Fate decided that this day was meant to mock me, throwing my pain in my face. How can you promise me something like that Carlos? You don't know me at all! We've known each other for a whole three hours and you've offered me your home, you paid for dinner, and now you promise me something like that! Do you know I'm gay Carlos? As in homosexual, lover of men...Do you want a gay man trotting around your home?"

Kendall had finally broken and Carlos saw it in every move the guy's body made. He was so tense, all his muscles vibrating with this meltdown, his chocolate eyes wide with exclamation. Carlos started to laugh. He let his head fall back and laughed so hard, he had to clutch his stomach.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Kendall screeched.

"Oh...oh my lord," Carlos gasped, "Do I want a gay man in my house?" He couldn't help it as he let loose another stream of laughter.

Kendall 's look of despair made him quiet down, taking in deep breaths to cool off, "Kendall, I'm sorry, but that was a good one. I guess what I should of said is yes. Yes, I want a gay man in my house."

"Why?" Kendall obviously needed to hear it from Carlos 's lips.

Carlos took a step forward, prowling his eye's seriously over the smaller man, "You sure you want the answer to that baby?" Carlos couldn't help it as he straightened himself to his full height, straining his muscles, and showing off his entire body like the leader of the pride.

"Yes," Kendall whispered, clutching the glass case behind him.

Carlos stalked forward, putting his hands on either side of Kendall. His face was inches away from those deep sea green eyes, "Because I want to see your beautiful body in my bed and watch you writhe, begging me for more. I want to hear you say my name over and over until you can't breathe. I want to wake up tomorrow with your warm skin beside me, listening to your satisfied breathing. I want...well hell I want you in my damned house and that's all there is to it."

Carlos watched Kendall 's eyes, shock and lust battling for first place. The Sheriff didn't give him a chance to decide, he slid his thick arms around that small waist, pulling Kendall tight against him.

"Oh my, I am so sorry to interrupt Carlos," Mama Knight covered her mouth, stifling a wide smile.

"I don't believe that for a second," Carlos recovered himself, regretting the loss of Kendall as he brought his arms back to his sides.

"Yeah well, we need to get this place locked up, unless you two are planning on sleeping here tonight." Mama Knight grinned, raising a brow, "Besides there's already snow shin deep out there, Carlos best hit the road. Oh and Kendall honey, can you wait a minute, I still have a ew things to do, then we can go back to my place."

"He isn't staying at the your place..." Carlos huffed, "I already told him he's staying with me Mama K."

Mama Knight raised both brows, but a grin crossed her lips, "Well that takes care of that then. Kendall, be sure to be nice and Carlos come over for dinner once this blizzard is over, my house."

Carlos nodded, "Awe, thanks, Mama K" Carlos chuckled, lifting Kendall 's thin leather jacket with a finger.

"Oh! I have something to give you, be right back," Mama Knight sang, running to the back once more.

Kendall was as quiet as mouse. Carlos turned back to him, "I can hear your mind whirling over there."

"You're gay?" Kendall whispered.

"I thought that was a given," Carlos chuckled.

"But you're the Sherriff...I thought..."

"Well what you think and what really is, aren't always one in the same," Carlos replied.

"So you want me to..."

"You really aren't good at finishing sentences are you?" Carlos laughed, "Don't worry Kendall, I'm gonna take care of you..."

Carlos smiled, looking his city boy in the eye. Whatever Kendall saw there caused him to shift from foot to foot, anxiety creeping over his face. Carlos frowned. He had been so sure Kendall was into him. He had seen it with his own damned eyes. Now though, he felt as nervous as Kendall looked_. Had he crossed a line? Had he pushed the guy away?_

"Look Kendall...I didn't mean to make you feel so..." Carlos tried.

"Just stop it okay? You're only making this worse. Let's just drop all of this, I'll stay with my mom. I'll pick up my car in the morning and you won't have to 'take care' of me anymore." Kendall crossed his arms, eyes downcast.

"No," Carlos growled.

"No?" Kendall looked up in disbelief.

"That's what I said and it just so happens, my word is law," Carlos narrowed his eyes and Kendall took in a sharp breath.

Carlos smiled internally, Kendall_ was so his_.

**Line Break**

_No fucking way!_ There was no way Kendall felt like this after three hours with Carlos. He couldn't do it. He licked his lips, his eyes hidden, and he could almost taste Carlos in his mouth. Those things the Sherriff had said made his body quiver, but his brain felt like it would detonate at any moment. _Not only was _Carlos_ gay, he was really gay for _Kendall_._

"What about what I want?" Kendall stared into green eyes.

"I already know what you want," Carlos chuckled.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Kendall 's voice choked.

Mama Knight had a way with timing, her quick steps echoing in the all but empty diner, "Here it is." She held out a dark blue parka to Kendall.

He blushed with Carlos 's penetrating gaze upon him, wrapping his nimble fingers around the coat offered to him, "Thanks mom.

"No thanks needed baby. Now you two get yourselves out of here and right on home. Call me when you are at Carlos' place" The petite woman commanded with a smile.

"Tell Camille thanks for us. That was really nice of her to save us some sweets," Carlos grinned.

"Hey it's what I do," A smooth chuckle came from behind the trio, and Camille appeared with her own coat wrapped snuggly over her curvy frame, "It's thanks enough when you enjoy the goods." The angelic brunette winked at Kendall.

Kendall averted his eyes from the uncomfortable watch of Camille, pulling his arms into the warm sleeves of his mother's 15 year old coat. She always said if it can still be worn, it wasn't worth throwing out. He zipped up the heavy coat, following up with the multitude of buttons that would increase his shield from the wild rural elements.

Carlos grabbed a shiny black helmet from the waiting area, holding it out to Kendall, "You put this on. I won't need it."

Kendall stared at the object offered, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into to. He had thought surely the Sheriff had some fancy, snow rigged truck, but now he knew otherwise. Kendall looked from Carlos to the helmet in contemplation, his fear of things without doors suddenly spiking.

"I thought you had a truck or something," Kendall gulped, causing his mother and Carlos to laugh.

"What part of 'it's too dangerous to drive' didn't you get baby?" Mama Knight soothed.

Kendall thought it over, he had forgotten how bad Minnesota weather was and realized that all this time he was thinking of his old home in Kansas. Realizing those words had indeed been said, but he hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"I promise you'll be safe, been riding sleds since I was old enough to walk," Carlos purred with comfort.

"Hold up! Sled..." Kendall gaped. Visions of a small red sled popped into his head, followed by children riding down hills at Christmas.

"Not that kind," Carlos read his mind "A snowmobile and a really fast one."

"I dunno..." Kendall was unsure, but he took one look at Carlos 's confident expression, and grabbed the helmet.

"Fine, but take it slow, alright? I don't like motorcycles or jet skis..." Kendall murmured quietly.

"Don't knock 'em, till you try 'em, I think that's how you kids say it." Mama Knight gave him a reassuring squeeze. Kendall blushed at his mother's slang. But, the woman had a way with making you feel right at home and suddenly he was reminded of the void that his mother helped fill the space where his Gran had left open. Kendall took a deep breath, controlling his straying thoughts and nodded, perking his body up and setting himself up for the ride ahead.

"Yea, guess I'll have to..." Kendall smiled slightly, noticing Camille's dazzling grin.

There was something about the girl that made Kendall feel uneasy, but at the same time made his heart feel relaxed.

_His heart...Where did that come from?_ Camille winked at him again, as if reading his thoughts, and Kendall turned away to look at Carlos. The Sherriff was watching him carefully; probably contemplating Kendall's next small crisis before Kendall even arrived there. Kendall knew he was a fragile mess, but somehow Carlos seemed alright with that, maybe even took pride in the fact he could comfort Kendall so effortlessly.

"I think I'm ready now," Kendall found himself saying, and wondered in what context he meant for that simple statement to be taken.

Carlos smiled warmly, letting his green eyes sparkle, "Good."

They said their goodbyes to Mama Knight and Camille, before venturing out into the ensuing winter pandemonium.

**Line Break**

Carlos rubbed his gloved hands together, turning to the shivering man holding two pink boxes, a helmet strap around his wrist. Rapid clouds of hot air hit the cool night and Carlos knew the guy was slightly frightened by the storm that surrounded them. Wind whipped at their bodies from every angle, bringing forth gusts of fresh snow that ended up piled around their legs.

"You alright?" Carlos shouted over the howling storm.

Kendall did little more than nod, confirming Carlos 's suspicions of the city boy's fears. The Sherriff pulled the boxes from Kendall 's shaking hands and went to the storage compartment on his ride. After securing the packages in the weather proof box, he turned to Kendall, "You need anything from your car?"

Kendall shook his head, walking towards him. He was shaking as he came to stand before Carlos, even the chattering of Kendall 's teeth could be heard above the wind. Carlos saw the guy's eyes were glassy, his nose and cheeks red from the cold, and he melted a little. Poor thing had really never been in a storm like this before. Carlos couldn't help himself and wrapped his thick arms around the smaller man, running his hands up and down Kendall 's back quickly to gain some heat.

"Put the helmet on and I'll strap you in. You sit in the back and hold on to my waist tight, like your hugging me. Lean with me when you feel me turn, it's just easier to glide in the deeper snow like that," Carlos pulled back and smiled.

Kendall nodded, pulling back his hood to reveal his now messy locks. Carlos chuckled as Kendall tugged the black helmet onto his head with an audible huff. The Sheriff secured the strap around Kendall 's neck and clicked the latch soundly. He patted the top of the helmet softly, pulling Kendall towards the rear of the sled.

Kendall slowly climbed aboard, seating himself against the small backing with his legs spread apart. If it wasn't frigid as hell out, Carlos would've been seriously turned on at the sight. _His city boy looked right at home on the back of his sled,_ he thought with a chuckle. Carlos pulled a pair of goggles and a thick wool scarf out of the utility bag on the back of his rig. He threw on his gear, pulling his hood down over his head, and buckling the protective covering over his nose and mouth.

He settled himself into the driver's seat, putting the key into the ignition, and immediately felt slender shaky arms encircle his waist tightly. Kendall 's smaller body cupped his back nicely and Carlos grinned as the sled roared to life.

"Hold on baby," He laughed, taking off sharply into the night.

**Line Break**

Although she loved what she did, she always felt a bit saddened this time of year... or any special occasion, reall. After thousands of years helping others, she had yet to experience true love for herself. It was a matter that she kept silent; playing off that the thought alone was selfish, when she brought such love into the world already.

Camille sighed, watching Mama Knight count the till and get ready to close up. She picked up her pack from her feet, peering inside to make sure the contents were still there. Camille grazed his fingers over the jar of golden dust longingly. It was in that jar that desire began and soul mates were found. In the olden days, she had used a more ridiculous means of fulfilling his duties. She shook his head, remembering the little adventures she would go on with her big brother, Cupid. He always had a way with lovers. She smiled as she remembered his ridiculous little outfit, that left nothing to the imagination and his heart shaped bows. As his sister, she didn't have those responsibilities, that's why she was willing to play with faith.

It had been Camille that came up with the idea of the dust. Using her powers to transfer the desire from the arrows themselves to a fine glittery substance, that when consumed had the same whirlwind effect of all encompassing love. Since Valentine's day was her brother's thing, she took over Christmas and New Years. To day was her last day. Every year on this day, she watched the humans go about their joyous couplings and deep-rooted bonds over small gifts and chocolates. Camille wanted more than anything to dip her finger in that jar and taste desire upon her lips, to know the love a man or a woman so true, that it made her toes curl.

A clearing of a throat interrupted her thoughts and a tingle went up her spine. Camille turned with chocolate blue eyes to see a beautiful blonde woman standing before him. Her long wavy hair glittered under the fluorescent lighting, setting off her ocean blue eyes. The woman's lips were set into a thin smile and she nodded at Camile.

"Mother?" Camille whispered furiously, "You can't be here! What if the human sees you?"

"Oh daughter, do calm down," Jo glided over to her daughter, throwing a glance towards an unaware Mama Knight, "She can't see me, besides I'm not here to make you angry, I have a message for you."

Jo, or her more traditional name; Venus straightened her white wool coat around her tight body and Camille huffed, "What kind of message?" Receiving a message via her mother, or any of the others, was usually a bad thing. Camille cringed inwardly at what she could have possibly done now.

"You have until the sun rises to bring love to two others in this place. If you succeed...the thing of which you desire the most is yours," Jo stated warmly and Camille shook his head.

"Mother! That's impossible...the storm is raging, and there are no more humans left here to pair. I've felt no other connections or been given any other images to go on. Is this another of his tricks? Are you here to torment me...my own flesh and blood?" Camille felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "You know this is my one true desire."

The others knew of her and her brother's greatest ironic desire and mocked them mercilessly for their lack thereof. She looked into the brownest eyes she had ever known, searching their depths for a truth of some kind. _Would her mother be so cruel_?

"Camille, I speak nothing but the truth. Your father and I, Cupid, along with Zeus and the others, have seen your sadness grow with strength, and we are compelled to bring you happiness. The Fates have spoken of things to come...things that come your way my daughter. If you do this one last thing, your future will be set before you and love will be yours."

Her mother's skin started to glow like a star and she brought her warm fingers to her cheek, "I love you Camille, I might not show it very well, but I do and I only wish to see you smile. Hurry my daughter..." Jo smiled and the light increased under her skin, swallowing her from this world.

Camille blinked a few times, readjusting his eyes to the now empty kitchen. She gasped, remembering Mama Knight, and turned to peek out the server's window. Mama Knight was still hunched over the cash register, writing away in her records, and finishing up her last minute duties. Camille sighed in relief, leaning against the fridge, when a sudden realization hit her. Mama Knight!

* * *

Kendall held onto Carlos with every bit of strength he had. He felt the _monster_ mobile vibrating underneath him as they whipped through the open field at high flying speeds. When Carlos had said he lived close, Kendall thought he truly meant right up the street, but that must have been small town lingo. They had covered at least three miles of stormy terrain, passing through thickly forested wood, and over building depths of compacted snowy landscape.

The scenery would have been breath taking, had it not been for the flurry of whirling snow raining from the sky, blocking views of every angle. Kendall snuggled deeper into Carlos 's broad back, resting his helmet between inviting shoulder blades. He began to feel that pull inside of him again, begging to be nearer to the Sherriff he held. Kendall bit his lip inside the helmet and pushed his hips deeper into Carlos 's ass, tightening his grip around the Sherriff's waist.

He felt Carlos scoot into him, pressing his backside against Kendall 's rapidly building erection. Kendall groaned...the sound bouncing around the confines that covered his head. He subtly ground himself into Carlos, hoping the vibrations of the sled, covered his small movements. Carlos 's head flicked back for a second and Kendall swore he heard the Sherriff's chuckle.

Heat crept over his cheeks with humiliation, no doubt he had just been caught humping his host. He cringed silently as the sled started downward and a large home came into view. The details were marred by the storm, but the golden light that spilled from the windows looked warm and inviting, and that was enough for Kendall.

Carlos slowed to a stop next to a huge black truck that was rigged with a plow and cut the engine. Kendall didn't want to let go when Carlos patted the small hands around his waist, signaling Kendall they had reached their destination. He felt Carlos 's chest vibrate with laughter and reluctantly let his hands go. Carlos swiftly hopped off the sled, extending a hand to Kendall like a gentleman. Kendall took the hand and the larger man helped him from his seat, steadying his stance as he plundered into the knee deep snow.

Kendall could feel the icy powder soaking through his jeans, chilling him to core. He chattered his teeth while strong hands guided him up an icy set of stairs, to the back entrance of the house. He was beyond freezing as he wrapped his arms around himself, waiting for Carlos to unlock the door. A barking on the other side startled Kendall from his mindless thinking and he almost slid across the icy wood.

Carlos 's massive arms caught him around the waist, bringing him up right once more, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Kendall managed, loving the feel of those strong hands on his back.

"Don't let Sydney scare you. She's just a big teddy bear," Carlos laughed, pushing Kendall through to the cracked open door.

Kendall hesitated for a second, opening the door slowly, and waiting for the barking beast to attack. The door opened and Carlos nudged him inside, revealing the wolf-like creature to his eyes. Kendall gasped, the large brown and black German Shepard pattered across the floor, letting out a slow growl.

"Sydney, that's enough. Don't scare the poor guy," Carlos boomed, shutting the door behind them. He went to the dog, kneeling before Sydney, and scratched behind her ears.

Sydney leaned her head into her master's touch, searching him out with moddy brown eyes. Kendall stayed glued to the spot, not sure how he felt about the beast, but she seemed to listen to Carlos, and that was what mattered.

Looking around the cheery kitchen, he noted the masculine grey's and purples, but also the coziness the place exuded. Stainless steel appliances, light cabinets, and gleaming hard wood flooring made it stand out from its small town location. He caught Carlos staring at him and smiled.

"Not what you expected?" The Sherriff grinned.

"Not really..." Kendall smiled

"Why don't you get out of those wet shoes, and I'll go grab the packages. Don't want that stuff going to waist," Brown eyes smiled at Kendall.

"Uh, yeah alright," Kendall perused the kitchen, shuffling out of his mother's winter coat, and slowly kicking off his soaked shoes.

Carlos stood, disappearing outside for a minute. Kendall placed his wet socks inside his shoes and padded forward to the large opening in the dining room. He shivered at the sight of the living room. He envied Carlos. This house was so beautiful and homey. It was nothing like the small cottage he owned, currently devoid of charm and that special touch that it once held.

Large chocolate leather sofas took up one half of the room, placed perfectly in front of a fireplace. Kendall 's toes curled around a thick yet soft area rug while he took in the picture window and all the perfectly spaced black and white photos on the wall. He moved forward to see the pictures, when he heard Carlos come back into the kitchen.

Feeling like he was intruding somehow, Kendall stepped back into the kitchen. Carlos was pulling the lid off the pink boxes, carefully transferring the treats into _their new home_.

"You want one?" Carlos turned around, with a banana-cinnamon cupcake in his mouth.

Kendall tried not to laugh at the boyish look on Carlos 's face, "In a little while."

"You sure? They're really good," Carlos almost moaned around a bite full of cupcake.

"Yea I know," Kendall chuckled.

"Alright, how about we find you something to wear?" Carlos brushed cupcake crumbs off his plaid button up, gesturing for Kendall to follow.

Kendall stepped lightly behind Carlos, following him up a polished wooden staircase. Pictures of what Kendall assumed were family, dotted the navy blue walls, and he sighed at his lack thereof. They came to a stop at the end of a wide hallway and Carlos pushed open the door to a bedroom. Kendall stopped dead in his tracks. This room had to be Carlos', it even smelled like him, warm and male.

A king sized bed done in creams and browns was the focal point of the room. Large windows sat to either side of the bed, and a unique iron light fixture hung from the peaked ceiling. Carlos tapped his shoulder, handing him a pair of sweatpants and a soft long sleeved t-shirt.

"They'll be a bit large, but they should be comfy," Carlos winked, "You can use my bathroom, or I can go ahead and show you your room."

Kendall had the urge to just strip right there and crawl under the covers of the monstrous king size bed, but he could never be so bold. He exhaled, "If you don't mind, I'd like to see my room."

"Right this way," Carlos chuckled, noting Kendall 's flustered state.

They walked about four feet, before Carlos opened another door in the hallway. Kendall wondered why Carlos would choose the room closest to his, but kept his mouth shut. Carlos had been nothing but helpful and it would be rude to question his kindness. Kendall smiled as he was led into the cozy blue room. A smaller bed was set up against a window with a little fireplace on the opposite wall. Built in bookshelves took up the adjacent wall, stuffed with novels and references of all sizes. It was clean, warm, and very cozy.

"There's a bathroom right there," Carlos gestured to a door Kendall hadn't noticed, "I'm going to go downstairs and fix up something to drink, want anything in particular? I got coffee, tea, or my favorite hot chocolate with milk..." Carlos murmured, watching Kendall as he sat on the bed.

_His favorite was chocolate milk?_ Kendall smiled, _of course they had the same favorite, why wouldn't they_? Kendall smiled wider, wondering where the heck this man had been his whole life.

"I'll take hot chocolate," Kendall blushed.

Carlos looked at him, captivating Kendall with those brown eyes. The muscular man's fingers twitched and Kendall felt the same way, each wanting to touch the other, but too scared of the outcome. He stood from the bed, flicked his lashes up to Carlos, and smiled gently before going into the small bathroom. He closed the door, cutting Carlos off to think.

Yeah, it was kind of rude to leave the guy hanging like that, but Kendall needed to sort this situation out. What he was feeling in this moment went beyond desire and lust. He looked past Carlos 's good looks, seeing stability and compassion there. Even when he had been with Jett, never had he felt such warmth from the other man. Looking back now, the relationship had always been one sided. It was Kendall that offered real love, trust, and companionship, not Jett.

Kendall shook his head thinking about Jett, that asshole would _never_ have taken a complete stranger into his lavish little condo, not even under the direst of circumstances. Kendall wondered now if Jett hadn't become a doctor for the money, because it certainly wasn't to help people, in fact he was more in the business of hurting rather than fixing. Kendall sighed, rubbing a soft towel over his hair, and inhaling the comforting scent of laundry softener. He had to give the Sherriff credit; even the little bathroom looked more like home, than his condo with Jett ever had.

Cute little French milled soaps were placed by the sink, a claw foot tub took up most of the small room, and it was lined with various gourmet bubble baths and frou frou gels. He smiled, running his hands over a black and white picture of a forested landscape and wondered if it was somewhere around here. _God this felt like home,_ Kendall thought, maybe not his, but it was home all the same. Kendall looked into the mirror as he slipped on the sweats, tying them tightly around his small waist, and wondered if Carlos had been serious about earlier. _Could such a man as _Carlos_, with his good looks, and even better personality, want him for real?_

**Line Break**

Carlos smirked as Kendall shut the door, loving how shy he was. It was now the Sherriff's personal mission to get the city boy to come around to his side, and maybe turn that little frown into a blazing smile. He had never felt overwhelmed by a man before, seeing as how he had never known feelings like these, and usually the men he caught in his basket were the kind to jump right out the next morning. Carlos loved the way Kendall looked just padding softly around his house and his heart soared knowing the guy was going to be sleeping in the room next to his.

He swallowed thickly at the thought and went to start the Chai. His Momma had always made the kids Chai tea with a little milk and sugar on cold winter nights like this, and he was hoping it would do the trick and calm Kendall down. He wanted Kendall to feel safe and comfortable around him, but even he had his doubts about that. Carlos poured some milk into a pan to heat it up, and scowled. _Why would someone leave a guy like _Kendall_?_ Sure he was beautiful, but Carlos was more attracted to his innocence, his heart, and his trust. _Would someone like _Kendall_ come around to a man like him?_

He kicked himself for being so aggressive earlier. Kendall probably thought he was some he-man pervert, who only wanted him over to bang his brains out. _Then again _Kendall_ could've asked _Mama Knight_ to take him to her place, but he didn't, so that was a good sign. Wasn't it?_ Carlos poured the chocolate powder into the pot of hot milk and stirred slowly. Damn, he missed his mother. _She would've known what to do with _Kendall_, the right words and touches, a way to make him stay._ Carlos sniffled and wiped a tear from under his eye. His heart went out to Kendall at the loss of his grandma, she was a big part of her life, bigger than his parents. He knew what it was like to need someone so badly, only to have them gone for good.

Carlos shuddered at the thought of going it all alone, a death so tragic that it rocked your world completely, and to experience it without the love and support of brothers and sisters, and more importantly your father who held it all together, even though he was falling apart inside. Kendall had to have some kind of strength to still be standing here today. _To live through a horrible break-up, the passing of your grandma, and being dumped in the most unceremonious was possible and all in the same year. Now there was a real man._

Carlos took a deep breath and steadied himself by gripping the sides of the stove. More tears fell slowly down his cheeks. He didn't hear Kendall come into the kitchen and almost jumped out of his skin when a hand wrapped around his shoulder.

"I'm amazed…You almost put me in the ground boy," Carlos turned to see Kendall, staring at him with concern. The Sheriff shuddered and sniffled, remembering he had tears on his face, and turned back to the stove. "The hot chocolate is almost done. Go ahead and take a seat in the living room, I'll be there in a minute." He wiped his eyes on his flannel sleeve.

"Hey, you okay?" Kendall spoke softly, stroking a hand up and down Carlos 's back. He didn't know how to respond. The slow touch on his back felt so good to his heart and his body. _When was the last time a man had ever just taken care of him? Uh that would be never, well, excluding his Dad._

"Yeah, I'm good," Carlos struggled, keeping a fresh set of tears from falling. He took in a sharp breath, when small arms encircled his waist from behind, gently hugging him to Kendall 's chest.

"I know that look, so you don't have to hide from me," Kendall whispered, rubbing his thumb in small circles around Carlos 's stomach.

"I'm not about to dump my problems on you. Tonight is about taking care of you, so let me do that okay?" Carlos leaned back, loving how Kendall didn't budge, and the taller man's lean chest merged with his back.

" Carlos...I am an adult. You know that right? I may be new around here, but I've lived enough to know that people need to take care of each other. It sucks when you have to be alone all the time, to suffer in silence. I know that."

Carlos turned the stove off, moving the pot to the back burner, and turned around to face Kendall. He looked down into those chocolate eyes and cupped the side of Kendall 's face in his large palm, "You wanna take care of me?"

Kendall was silent for a second, then smiled, lighting up his whole face, "Well it's only right to return the favor."

Carlos thought his heart was going to explode, but he kept his expression to a minimum, a sparkle of the eyes and a small grin, "You don't owe me anything city boy."

"It's not about who owes who Carlos, I feel this, and you feel this. I don't have an explanation for what's happening, but I do know that I'm done running from a good thing. I'm done living to please someone else and getting hurt. You're a beautiful man Carlos and I'm not talking about just your looks either," Kendall bit his lip then smiled, "This was not a coincidence. You and me; all of this, is something else."

Carlos couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his hands around the back of Kendall 's head, reveling in the baby soft skin of his boy's neck, his fingers running through sandy hair, "It's like fate."

"Yea it is." Kendall said, smiling.

Carlos bent down slowly, watching Kendall's eyes for some hint of fear. His mouth descended, closing in on awaiting lips, and finally they connected. Carlos pressed against Kendall gently, but firmly, feeling those pouty lips push back. One of Kendall 's hands snaked into Carlos's hair, wrapping it in a fist, but not aggressively. This kiss was meant to be sweet, to show each other trust, to symbolize letting this fear of hurt dissipate between them.

Kendall sighed against Carlos 's lips and before tongues could be involved, Carlos pulled back. Kendall seemed lost as his eyes readjusted from the chaste kiss. Carlos chuckled and brushed a thumb over his city boy's lips, feeling the slightest bit of moisture come away on his finger.

"You still want hot chocolate?" Carlos grinned and Kendall nodded, "Go into the living room and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay," The leaner man nodded, going back towards the living room, but not before he smiled over his shoulder.

Carlos wanted to pounce on him, but taking it slow was the right thing to do. Kendall deserved that much. He pulled out the mugs with the little hearts on them from the cabinet, holding in a laugh as he poured the hot chocolate. He slipped his fingers in the heart shaped handles and stepped into the living room with a grin.

**Line Break**

"Well damn, this old baby ain't looking too hot." Mama Knight pulled her coat closer to her body crouching in the snow. Camille wasn't much of a mechanic, but she knew that with a touch to the engine he could get the thing working. Something inside her said not to though and she went with her gut. Cupid always did, so she would, too.

"Mama K, how about we go back inside and call a tow. There's got to be someone that can at least give us a lift to your place." She replied innocently.

Mama Knight peered out from her hood and laughed, "Sweetie, in a storm like this, I'm not sure even the deputies are trucking around, let alone a tow."

"Wouldn't hurt to try though right?" Camille grinned, this had to be the answer. There were only so many ways she could bring two people together, one being two people had to actually be in the same vicinity, and hopefully the tow would be the answer to her prayers.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I can't bother the deputies with a little sled problem anyway.. They are probably exhausted by now." She exhaled a burst of hot air, which was quickly swept into the gust of blasting snow.

"Come on Mama K, let's get inside, it's too cold out here to be chatting," Camille extended a helping hand and hauled Mama Knight to her feet. They waded through over a foot of snowy drift and by the time they reached the diner door, they were both out of breath. Being in human form had its limits. The cold was proving that pretty clearly.

Mama Knight unlocked the diner, heading behind the front counter in the dark, knowing every step by heart. Camille flicked on a few small lights to the front and the door to the kitchen. She turned when she heard a thump against the counter, watching Mama Knight flip through an ancient directory, trying to find someone to come to her rescue.

Bright headlights shone through the front windows and Camille held up a hand to shield her eyes at the sudden onslaught of light. Mama Knight glanced up with a smile as the lights cut out, flipping the directory closed. A huge shadow made its way to the front door, standing just outside, trying to peer in. Camille looked at Mama Knight quickly before quickly before going to the door and unlocking it for the hulking figure.

A man with face half covered in messy brown hair, with innocent eyes, that seemed wise beyond their years. He was in navy coveralls and a brimmed checkered wool hat raised a hand in greetings as Camille opened the door. The man pulled his hat off and tucked it under his arm, revealing a head of the same messy hair as his beard and giving Camille a better view of his gentle brown eyes.

"Hi there, my name is Buddha Bob and I was wonderinh if Ms. Jennifer might be around. Saw the light on and figured I better check on her before heading home." His thick country accent was welcoming and his manners weren't lacking.

"Well hey Buddha Bob," Mama Knight rounded next to Camille, motioning for the man to come inside, "Why aren't you home yet? Don't tell me you were pulling a round in a storm like this?"

"No, I was just coming back from visiting my son and her family. I saw your light on and thought I'd stop and see if you needed any help. Don't usually stay this late and I was a bit worried." He nodded and Mama Knight blushed.

_Oh yes! This was it_, Camille could feel the pull between them.

"Well that's awfully kind of you Buddha Bob. Actually we were just about to call a tow, my sled won't start and we weren't about to walk home," She giggled and Camille felt like sighing. They were so incredibly polite and adorable. It was like watching an old black and white, where romance was still the star of the show. Not like these new films, blood, gore, and nothing but cheap sex.

"Aw well then I'm glad I was compelled to stop. How about I give you two a ride on home?" The older man smiled kindly and it took everything for Camille not to hug him. This man had just answered her prayers and given her the greatest gift in the entire universe.

"I would appreciate that, if it's not too much trouble of course..." Mama Knight glanced down shyly and Buddha Bob beamed.

"You are never a bother to me, Ms. Jennifer" The huge man grinned like a little boy.

"You are too kind Buddha Bob," She looked up and then turned to Camille. "Cam, would you go on back and grab another box of those cookies and heat up some coffee for Buddha Bob. It's the least I can do."

"I'm on it," Camille smiled and headed to the back.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were snuggly seated in the cab of Buddha Bob 's truck. The chains wrapped around the tires gave them perfect traction as they slowly made their way through the storm.

Camille opened the box of cookies and held it out to Buddha Bob, "You have to try these, my own recipe."

"Well thank you Camille," Buddha Bob slipped a large hand into the box and came away with a red velvet cookie, stuffing it into his mouth. The large man made a satisfying groan, nodding at Camille in agreement.

"Well, give me one then too," Mama Knight snagged a cookie from Camille and bit into it delicately, a smile lighting up her eyes.

"These are the best damn cookies I've ever had," Buddha Bob declared and covered his mouth with a frown, "Sorry about the language Ms. Jennifer, just slipped out."

"Don't be silly Buddha Bob, we all swear..." She shook her head in amusement.

"But never in front of a lady. My mother taught me that and she was a smart cookie, no pun intended of course," He winked at Camille.

Mama Knight giggled and Camille started to relax. This felt so right, the pull between them was so comfortable and perfect. She started to wish it was her instead of them. Some minutes later, they came to a barricade, with a police truck to one side. A deputy stepped in front of Buddha Bob 's truck, waving his hands above him to halt. Buddha Bob slowed to a stop and rolled down his window with a frown.

"Deputy Griffin, good evening," Buddha Bob tipped the brim of his wool hat and the deputy nodded.

"Sorry folks, emergency shut-down. Got a drift some eight feet high about a hundred yards down. Had to barricade the road on both sides," Griffin leaned into the heat of the cab, "Evenin' Ms. J. Hope you're keeping warm."

"Well Arthur, I am right now, but I don't know how I'm gonna get home," She sighed and clapped a hand to her thigh in modest irritation. The woman probably never got mad, she didn't seem the type.

"The motel still has some vacancies if you head on over now, I'm sure you'll get a room. Let me phone over there and tell Mr. Bitters to hold you a spot." Arthur started to back up to go to his truck.

"Oh don't worry about that Deputy. I'll take these two in for the night. It's just me and Camille at the house and we got plenty of room." Buddha Bob smiled and turned to us for approval.

I elbowed Mama Knight with a grin and she blushed, "Well if you're sure about this..." She hugged her arms to her chest.

"Of course I am. Ms. Jennifer. I wouldn't let you freeze in those blasted rooms at the motel. They don't have proper insulation and all the blankets are far too thin to keep anyone warm." He smiled.

"Well then, alright. You stay warm out here Arthur, please be careful, don't stay out too long" Mama Knight waved.

"I won't Ms. K. You folks be careful and have a good night," Deputy Griffin tipped the brim of his hat and waltzed back to his warm truck.

Buddha Bob rolled up the window and expertly turned the truck around, heading back into town, "Lucy will sure be surprised. We don't get a lot of visitors, so the company will be nice."

"Is Lucy your dog?" Camille tried to include herself in the conversation, instead of buffering between the two.

Both Mama Knight and Buddha Bob chuckled, "No, she's my daughter, stuck around to help with the family business, since my son went and became a lawyer."

"Oh," Camille breathed, a funny tingle settling in her stomach.

"About your age too, what are you eighteen, nineteen?" Buddha Bob glanced over at her, before his eyes settled back on the road.

"Yea, uh, nineteen," Camille nodded. _Yeah right. Nineteen plus a couple thousand was more like it._

"Hey, you'll get along just fine. She likes to bake too, but her real love is rock music, always fiddling with her guitar and her drum kit. She has enough instruments to organize a band, but she's a bright girl. I feel bad, if it wasn't for this, she would be in Hollywood, making it big time, but she always said, family before anything." Buddha Bob said, nodding his head.

Camille's mouth went dry. _This was it_, that name had her heart beating against her chest, her fingers clenching her thighs.

"Non-sense Buddha Bob, Lucy wouldn't have stayed if she wasn't certain what she could handle and I only dream that either Katie or Kendall like the restaurant business as much as I do, instead Katie likes the business aspect and Kendall's a hopeless cook." The three of them all laughed.

"Well can't fault her there. Being a newlywed is the first part of the ride and it just gets better from there," Buddha Bob had a far off look as he concentrated on the road.

"Yeah..." Mama Knight looked out her own window.

Camille gathered from the things she was receiving that both individuals had lost their spouses. She hoped to the Gods that they could learn to love again. In fact she was counting on it. Love was a slow process for some and for others it was magnetic, taking only a few hours or minutes to know where they belonged eternally. This case was a slow one, but the seed had been planted, and her work was taking affect.

These two had been flirting and dancing around each other for over a year, she could see that, but they were both shy at heart and afraid of losing another loved one. In time they would finally break free from their pasts and connect in a well-deserved way that made Camille warm inside. True love really was the best thing about humanity. It was precious and special, almost indescribable in its rewards.

By the time the truck turned down a barely visible two track drive, Camille was sure this was what the Gods wanted. This was the couple that she was meant to help. She was still nervous about this dauther of Buddha Bob's and the feeling her got every time the girl's name was mentioned. The truck stopped in front of a house that looked like it had been a barn at one time. A porch peaked out of the top of a snow bank and someone had already been kind enough to clear off the walkway and the front steps, leaving the light on behind them.

Camille and Mama Knight piled out of the truck, following Buddha Bob up the steps, and through the unlocked front door. Mama Knight slung an arm around Camille's waist, holding on for security, because she was obviously nervous too. Camille disconnected from Mama Knight to follow Buddha Bob's example and take off her wet boots and her thick white coat. Mama Knight did the same and when she was almost finished, footsteps sounded from the second floor, walking towards the stairs.

"Dad?" A melodic voice called out.

"Yea it's me, come on down, we have guests." Buddha Bob called up the stairs. Socked feet and jeans appeared, making their way down.

Camille forgot how to breathe. She was a petite girl, but not as small as Camille, laced with black leather and bulky army boots. She had a cropped jean jacket on, which accentuated her figure. She was absolutely beautiful. When her sharp brown eyes zeroed in on Camille, perfectly sculpted brows raised and full red lips parted in surprise. A lof pony tail of of dark hair swayed behind her head, showing off a fire of valentine's red highlights, which Camille wanted nothing more than to run her hands through and stroke.

"Well hi there Mama K," Lucy wiped her hands on her leather tights for some reason, before extending it to Mama Knight.

"Hey there honey," She ignored the hand and swooped Lucy up in a hug, making the teen chuckle and return the embrace warmly.

"My you look more beautiful every time I see you." She hugged her tight, Mama K knew how hard it was for a girl to grow up without a mother and she felt the need to mother Lucy. Lucy blushed, glancing up at Camille and clearing her throat. "Oh heavens, Camille, I almost forgot, where are my manners?" Mama Knight smiled back at Camille.

"Cam, this is Lucy Thorn, Buddha Bob 's daughter," Mama Knight introduced and Camille stepped forward and stuck out a shaking hand.

"Nice to meet you Camille," Lucy slid his fingers into Camille's open hand, a spark crackled between them. Camille tried her best to seem unfazed, but inside she was dancing, _this was her true love_.

"Same here," Camille managed looking into Lucy's shocked face. The rocker chic obviously felt the spark between them and pulled her hand back politely, but looked suspicious.

"You two have dinner yet?" Mama Knight looked between Buddha Bob and Lucy, making the moment a hell of lot less awkward, seeing as how Lucy and Camille were just staring at each other.

"Uh, no Mama K, I was going to wait until dad got home. I didn't want it to get cold," Lucy smiled.

"Well how about I whip something up for everyone then?" Mama Knight started walking in the direction of the kitchen, waving off Buddha Bob and Lucy's protests. " Camille honey, come on in here and help me out."

Camille ducked into the kitchen, avoiding Lucy's gaze, to help Mama Knight make something to eat. Lucy seemed oblivious to Camille's nerves and followed her into the kitchen. She sat at the island and watched the duo start to prepare dinner.

"I can help Mama K, honest..." Lucy pouted, her cute gothish expression endearing.

"No way, you two helped us out tonight, the least we can do is cook. Besides, if you sweet talk Camille, maybe she'll make you dessert," Mama Knight winked at Camille, who turned her beet red face to the sink. _Make her dessert? Are you serious woman?_

"I do have quite the sweet tooth," Lucy's voice was husky and caused Camille to shiver. _Oh yeah_.

"I bet you do," Camille returned, her eyes lustful over her shoulder. Lucy's gaze bore into her and Camille wanted to slide everything off the island and have Lucy take her on the wooden slab. Completely primal and uninhibited, two people showing each other love without a care in the world. Alas, it would have to wait. She had to get the Mama Knight Buddha Bob show on the road first.

"Do you like carrot cake?" Camille asked, while washing some vegetables.

"Who doesn't?" Lucy chuckled, ignoring Mama Knight's protests and chopping up some onions.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Camille bit her lip and brought the other veggies to the island.

* * *

Kendall almost spit hot chocolate out of his nose while Carlos told him of his childhood pranks; there were talks about prank calling principles, riding a shopping cart, escape roots through ventilations. They had been talking for what seemed like hours and were snuggled up on the couch, a fire blazing before them. Sydney was nestled between them, enjoying all the attention he was receiving. Kendall hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time and he smiled leaning back into the sofa.

"So now that we've both covered embarrassing childhood stories and our awkward teenage years, how about work, what did you do in Chicago?" Carlos grinned, taking a sip from the hideous heart mug. Kendall shook his head and grinned.

"I was a Hockey instructor believe it or not. I've always had this love for a hockey rink and just being able to glide so effortlessly on those glazy surfaces, bring this need inside of me. There's just something so serene about teaching kids to skate and play hockey, I loved it," Kendall shrugged, hoping it didn't sound stupid to the man in front of him.

"You don't love it now?" Carlos set down his mug and leaned into the couch, propping his head against the back.

"No...I mean I still do, but it's not like hockey is unavailable to kids here. I mean, Im sure I won't get a job as quick" Kendall shrugged. He hadn't wanted to give up his job in LA, but sticking around wasn't an option, and if giving up hockey and his kids meant getting the heck out of dodge, then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make, well as soon as his last kids graduated, then he moved. He loved the kids, they were a huge part of his life, even bigger than Jett.

"How do you know that? Just because we play hockey on every frozen lake here, doesn't mean Minnesota isn't looking for hockey instructors," Carlos smiled and Kendall wanted to sigh. The man always had the perfect comeback, the right words to make Kendall feel better.

"For now I think I'll just look around for something to keep me afloat, live on my savings, and get the cottage in shape before I start to dream about business opportunities."

Kendall wiggled his feet under the dog, receiving a one eyed glare from the ball of fur, "What about you? This house is amazing and I don't mean to pry, but how do you afford this? Even a sheriff can't make that much." Kendall changed the subject, not wanting to keep digging a hole in his career depression.

"Don't want to talk about it huh?" Carlos smirked, "That's okay. Well this house was my cousin, but when he left of Uni, he decided to live with his boyfriend and since they already have their own place, he sold it to me. The house was falling apart at the time and my cousin James just wanted to get rid of it. I had always loved this place, so I bought it from him outright. I've spent the past four years fixing it up. What do you think?"

"I think you know what I think," Kendall looked around with a smile, a twinge of jealousy and loneliness riding his back. "It's a beautiful house..." Kendall looked into the fire, avoiding looking at Carlos. He wasn't sure what he would see there, pity maybe?

"Hey..." Carlos leaned over, causing Sydney to hop off the couch, and rubbed his shoulder, "You know I was thinking..." Kendall turned, looking into Carlos 's eyes, "I was thinking you should stay here until you get your place set up. It could take a while to make the cottage livable. I wouldn't charge you anything and you can even pick your room..."

Kendall shook his head, "I can't do that Carlos. That's far too much, thank you though." _Live with him?_ He wanted Kendall to live with him? His heart was jumping in joy, but his mind stopped dead in its tracks. _It wasn't logical, he just met this guy today, and here he is asking to live with him?_ _No way, that was not happening._

"I insist. No I mandate it," Carlos chuckled, scooting closer to Kendall, letting their knees touch, and his arm wrap around the back of the couch behind Kendall.

Kendall raised a brow, "You mandate it? Are you serious?"

Carlos laughed again, pulling his body up using his arm behind the couch, and straddled Kendall. _This was happening, oh God, this was really happening_. Kendall 's heart raced as the muscular man covered his body, Carlos 's ass touching his knees. Kendall swallowed. His eyes went wide.

"Yeah, it is officially mandatory," Carlos brought his lips to Kendall 's neck, a large hand cupping the back of his head. Carlos 's lips brushed along Kendall 's skin, gently nipping, with a sneak of tongue.

Kendall 's head fell back, exposing more of his skin to Carlos, " Carlos..." He breathed, locking his fingers behind the Sheriff's neck.

"Is that a yes?" Carlos licked a slow line up Kendall 's jaw, laying a kiss on his temple, before tugging at Kendall 's shirt.

Kendall moaned and sat up, letting Carlos pull off his shirt. He was so lonely, Carlos was so perfect; _how could he say no_? Carlos licked his lips, running his hands down Kendall 's chest. Kendall wanted to see that large chest for himself. He wanted to feel it pressed against him. He pulled at the Sherriff's shirt, causing Carlos to chuckle and cross his arms, pulling the shirt over his head, and throwing it somewhere to the side.

Carlos was muscled, well defined in every sense, dark hair covered his body, and Kendall immediately ran his hands over it. The muscular man closed his eyes, letting Kendall explore. Letting go completely, Kendall put all his worries aside, and let himself just feel. He wrapped his arms around Carlos 's chest and brought his mouth to a tanned nipple.

"Ah yeah," Carlos tightened his grip in Kendall 's hair, pressing the smaller man closer. Kendall bit gently down on the nipple in his mouth. "Harder baby..." Carlos groaned.

Kendall bit down harder, pulling the nipple with his teeth, and letting his hand wander down Carlos 's chest. The muscular man caught the fleeing hand by the wrist, causing Kendall to look up, only to see hungry brown eyes staring back. Grabbing Kendall 's other hand; Carlos lifted his ass off of Kendall 's knees, and pulled him across the room.

Sydney ran out of the room as if she knew what was about to happen, and Carlos laughed, bringing Kendall to stand in front of the fireplace. Kendall felt the soft rug under his feet, the warmth of the fire against his bare skin. Carlos pulled Kendall down and brought their lips together, slowly he meshed their mouths against one another in a kiss that even the fire had no comparison for. Kendall whimpered, bringing his hands around Carlos 's neck, molding their chests together, as they finally let out all of their pent up passion.

Carlos ate away at Kendall 's mouth, while he lowered them both to the ground. Kendall moaned as Carlos laid him out on the rug, those large paws running over his sides, and down his sweat pants. Large thighs straddled Kendall 's smaller legs, bringing their erections together, rubbing and grinding into a rolling dance.

" Carlos...oh...please," Kendall begged, feeling the muscular man's cock on him.

Carlos continued kissing him, letting his mouth eventually slide down, peppering Kendall 's neck and chest with tiny kisses, and tweaking his nipples between large fingers. Kendall was already close, one touch to his length and he could explode. The route in which Carlos was taking was slow, but heading exactly where Kendall needed him to go.

Carlos sneaked a peek at Kendall from under his lashes once finally reaching the waist band of his sweatpants. The Sheriff laid a kiss on his waist before pulling the sweats down his legs. Kendall sucked in a breath, his cock completely exposed along with his entire body. He was naked and vulnerable to Carlos, the thought exciting him.

Kendall tried to reach for Carlos, wanting more contact with his body, but the man above him shook his head with a smile, "This is for you. It's my turn to make you smile." With those words the man bent down and took Kendall 's cock into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Kendall arched off the floor, his hand snaking through Carlos 's messy locks. The brunette buried his nose against Kendall 's smooth skin, the entire length down his throat. Carlos pulled up, letting a few inches slide out of his mouth, sucking hard, letting all but the head escape his wet heat.

Kendall let go of Carlos, propping himself up to watch his cock disappear into the man's mouth again. He was only about six inches and not very thick, but Carlos could take him all and watching it was amazing. Jett_ would rarely suck him off, so this was a treat. Fuck it, why was he thinking about _Jett_, when this man who actually cared was worshipping his body?_

Carlos bobbed up and down, gliding his tongue under Kendall 's shaft, cupping his balls with warm calloused fingers. Kendall fell back against the floor, no longer able to support his upper body, and moaned gripping Carlos 's hair in a vice.

"Close Carlos...ah God close..." Kendall gasped and Carlos slid off him, working him with one hand. Carlos reached up and kissed him softly.

"I'm so hard, if I watch you cum, I'll lose it." Carlos breathed against his mouth.

Kendall nodded, understanding completely, "Then we come together."

Carlos kissed him, "You want me to..." He groaned as Kendall thrust against him.

"Please..." Kendall begged. He wasn't above it; he needed this, needed Carlos.

"Okay, hold on baby, I'll be right back," Carlos was gone in a flash, leaving Kendall panting on the floor. Kendall palmed his erection, squeezing it and sliding his hand up and down.

The Sherriff appeared, ripping the condom packet open with his teeth and a bottle of lube in hand. He took one look at Kendall stroking himself and dropped to his knees. Kendall laughed at the look on Carlos 's face, a smile that seemed to break all his nervous barriers. His laughter ceased as the big man slowly shrugged out of his pants, revealing a cock the size of Kendall 's forearm. It looked absolutely delicious to Kendall and he couldn't wait for it to be inside him.

Carlos rolled the condom on, before crawling back to Kendall, the sounds of their breathing competing with the loud crackle of the fire. Kendall slid his hands through all the dark hair surround Carlos' length, splaying his fingers and tugging on it occasionally.

"You keep doing that and this will be over before we even start," Carlos chuckled into his neck, the muscular man's knees spreading Kendall 's thighs wider. "Lift up for me baby," Carlos purred, slipping large hands under his knees.

Kendall obliged pulling his knees to his chest. Carlos scooted back, parting Kendall 's cheeks with both hands, "Fuck, you're so sexy..." The big man cast lust filled eyes at Kendall. A finger slipped into Carlos's mouth, wetting it to prepare Kendall.

Kendall closed his eyes, writhing in torture as that wet finger slowly encircled his tight hole. Carlos grinned, covering Kendall 's body to steal another kiss as he slipped the tip of his thick finger inside.

"I...uh...uh," Kendall tried to find the words to express his feelings, as Carlos thrust the lone finger in and out of him, attacking his mouth at the same time. Another finger was added and Kendall moaned into Carlos 's mouth, grinding his dick against Carlos with need. After the third finger, Kendall was out of his mind, "In me...oh God, please..."

Carlos 's fingers pulled out, his slick tongue licking the surface of Kendall 's lips, "You want this, baby?" Carlos rubbed his shaft against Kendall, gripping both their cocks together, sliding them in and out of his fingers.

"Yes, oh fuck..." Kendall arched, almost screaming in need.

Carlos's palm moved flat under Kendall 's cock, running down over his balls, to the crack of his ass, slicking the skin there with the smaller man's fluids.

"Please!" Kendall writhed. He was going to cum with this kind of torture. He had never been this turned on before. No one had ever lit his fire, like Carlos was doing now. The click of the lube bottle had Kendall running his hands over his chest, trying to keep away from his erection. He shivered as Carlos applied the cold fluid to his entrance, rubbing the excess on the thick cock that would fill him.

"You are so beautiful," Carlos whispered, lining his cock up with Kendall 's entrance. The Sheriff's dark messy locks hung into his face, his eyes so sincere, he was the beautiful one. Kendall 's mouth parted, his head tilted back, when Carlos covered his body, holding his knees against his chest.

His lover pushed slowly into him until the head popped inside. Carlos felt amazing, starting to fill Kendall in all the right ways, "More." He gasped, looking the big man in the eyes.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you," Carlos searched his eyes, a thumb rubbing circles against his knee.

"Yes...oh yes more," Kendall attempted to push back against the thick cock barely penetrating him.

Carlos pushed in, a few more inches, watching Kendall for any signs of pain. It was too slow, agonizingly so, and Kendall couldn't wait anymore. He had waited so long for someone to look at him like this, to want him so badly. He needed Carlos in a way that was indescribable.

"Fuck me!" Kendall screamed, reaching down and pulling Carlos 's hips closer. The result was satisfying, his entrance filled with his lover's cock. Carlos 's fur tickled his smooth skin and he twisted in the stronger man's embrace.

"Come here," Carlos grit, lifting Kendall under the shoulders, so that he was straddling Carlos 's lap on his knees, the man's length still inside of him. His own shaft was now snuggly sandwiched between their bodies, creating a luscious friction as Carlos pulled Kendall 's hips up, then down. The new position hit the spot, making Kendall moan in pleasure. They started a rhythm between them, their mouths magnetized in a searing kiss. Kendall locked his arms around his lover's neck, seeking the tongue that was his owns twin, and lifting his ass, feeling that thick cock slide against his inner walls.

~~~ Carlos ~~~

His city boy was wild with passion, dancing and bouncing on top of his length like it was the last time he would ever do so. _Not if I have a say in it_, Carlos thought. Their foreheads were pressed together, Kendall a little higher than him, and their eyes were glued to each other. He was in love, not lust. _This man was it for him and it wasn't just the sex connecting them in this moment, it was something else; something that connected their very souls to each other, something so deep that makes my heart ache at the thought of losing him._ Carlos was so tired of going it alone, never having anyone to share his life with. He wanted Kendall to be that someone and he would bet all his material possessions that Kendall felt the same.

He felt tears come to his eyes at the very thought and pushed Kendall onto his back, earning a loud moan from the smaller moan. Carlos grabbed Kendall 's hips, the flesh fitting into his large hands like the missing pieces to his puzzle. He slammed home, causing Kendall to scream his name, and _damn, if it didn't sound good_. Carlos pistoned into Kendall with all the strength he had, pouring his raw need into the other man. At some point in his frenzied rhythm, he grabbed Kendall under the shoulders, slamming the smaller body into his, creating the most delicious slapping sound you had ever heard.

Kendall started shaking, tightening those muscles around Carlos 's cock, "Jesus!" He cried out, Kendall 's channel like a death grip on his member.

His city boy was going cum at any moment, and he wanted it to be good. Carlos slowed his rhythm, sliding back and forth over the spot that made Kendall gasp for air, then pushing in as deep as he would go. He tightened his grip on Kendall with one hand, using his other to grasp the glistening cock that twitched in front of him.

" Carlos!" Kendall bucked and screamed. His pace was excruciating, still moving inside his boy, while at the same time, milking the cum that shot from the cock in his hand. Carlos pulled Kendall 's pulsing erection to himself, letting the ribbons hit him in the chest, marking him as Kendall 's. The smaller man's eyes were squeezed shut, his body spent and shaking. Carlos 's own release came seconds later, filling the condom that was still inside Kendall.

He braced his hands on either side of Kendall 's head, holding his full weight off the smaller man underneath. He dropped his forehead to meet Kendall 's, pausing to take some deep breath and regain his senses. His city boy stared back at him, deep brown eyes that sparkled with the reflection of the fire. Carlos dropped his lips to the smaller man's, gently tracing the outline of them with his tongue before giving Kendall a soft kiss. The guy was worked, he could barely move, but a smile was permeated on his face.

"You okay?" Carlos nuzzled Kendall 's neck, nibbling along smooth skin.

Kendall cleared his throat and snorted, "You could say that."

Carlos lifted up to look him in the eye, confusion meddling in his thoughts. Kendall laughed and pulled Carlos 's head to him for another kiss, this one not so gentle. "Hmmm," Kendall pulled back and licked his lips.

"I see you're just fine," Carlos bit his lip, straddling Kendall, and brushing his fingertips over the bare skin underneath his hands.

"Better than fine," Kendall 's voice was raspy.

"Let me put out this fire and then we're going upstairs," Carlos sucked Kendall's earlobe into his mouth, running his teeth over the tendon lightly.

Kendall laughed and grabbed Carlos's ass, pressing them together, so the little sneak could grind underneath him. Carlos pulled away, stilling Kendall 's hands from grabbing his chest with a laugh, "Hold on there tiger. Get your ass upstairs, while I do this."

The smaller man got to his knees, while Carlos removed the grate to the open fire. Kendall pressed himself to Carlos 's back, a tongue suddenly licking along the line of his shoulder. "I said get your ass upstairs, and don't make me tell you again city boy," Carlos growled over his shoulder, a grin apparent.

"Or what?" Kendall replied coyly.

Carlos raised a brow, "Fuck it." He replaced the grate over the fireplace and stood, looking down at Kendall on his knees. The Sheriff hauled Kendall to his feet and bent down, throwing the smaller man's waist over his shoulder and rising up again.

"What the fuck?" Kendall laughed then moaned when Carlos smacked his tight little ass.

"I said upstairs, and you wanted to know 'or what'? This is 'or what'," He slapped Kendall 's other cheek, heading for the stairs.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall giggled and smacked Carlos on the ass in return. He had to grab the handrail to keep from falling over. Both of them were in tears from laughing so hard by the time they reached the bedroom.

Carlos tossed Kendall on the king sized bed, observing him in his open legged, sprawled out state. _God, he was gorgeous, and that smile...mmmm._ He couldn't take being so near the guy and not touching him, so he slammed the door shut and got a running start to the bed. He pounced on Kendall, causing the smaller man to laugh until he couldn't breathe.

~~~ Camille ~~~

Camille put the last dish on the drying board, tension wracking her human form, and a heavy heart encased in her chest. Dinner had started out without a hitch, the four of them enjoying each other's company, and more importantly the soul food Mama Knight had whipped up. The conversation had turned to something of a touchy nature, when Buddha Bob commented that his late wife Bernadette had made chili on cold winter nights too. That had done it, the hole that seemingly sank the ship. Both Buddha Bob and Lucy retreated into their own heads after that, leaving Camille and Mama Knight to change the awkward topic.

Mama Knight was a strong personality, putting off her own saddened memories on the subject, and jumping into Lucy's life with delight. The girl's face had sparkled back to life, revealing her knowledge of the music world, and her plans to put advertise her father's whole food supply business with a 'rocking' song she had written. Camille wanted to share in the excitement, but she paused, thinking better of it. She didn't want to get too close to Lucy, only to lose her if Mama Knight and Buddha Bob continued to dance around each other without a happy ending. Both of them were stubborn, old school, and after all these lonely years, still in mourning.

Even though she and her mother weren't all that close as of late, she wished more than anything for her guidance on the matter, or any advice from anyone at this point, Cupid always knew what to do, if only he were here and not take that year round vacation, he is the only God that didn't have duties like the rest and he was four hundred years older than Camille. Camille laced all the food with her sparkly dust, which soon melted away with a burst of glowing delight, making sure that everyone at the table got their share of love unrestrained, but it seemed to have no effect. Sure they were still smiling and talking, but not like earlier, and it only seemed to be getting quieter from here. Camille felt a presence behind her. She threw the towel in the sink, and turned, bracing her backside and hands along the counter.

"Hiding out?" Lucy grinned, her arms folded over her chest.

"Nope, just cleaning up and then probably going to bed," Camille faked a smile. _Why did she have to be so intense? This was just going to make losing her that much harder_. Camille brushed past Lucy, grabbed the opened bread, and went to place it in the bread box.

"Hey look, I don't understand what I did to you," Lucy kept her voice even, irritation laced in her words. Camille faced him, the young Goddess' eyes were tired, and her body was exhausted.

"You didn't do anything Lucy. It's been a long day and I'm sorry if I'm not lively and cheerful and all the things you are supposed to be on New Years, I'm just tired is all," Camille shrugged. _Just avoid her, don't say anything else._

"You know what I think?" Lucy took a step forward. "I think you're lying."

" Lucy, let it go, alright? I'm gonna go get ready for bed, I'll see ya tomorrow," _I'll see you in my dreams, my love._ Camille ran a hand through her curly hair, turning on her heel, and walking into the living room to retrieve her back-pack.

Buddha Bob and Mama Knight were sitting stiffly on opposite sides of the worn in couch. Both transfixed on an infomercial for Love Connect, the latest in online dating. Lucy wanted to slap both of them silly, they were so damn close, and she could feel it. She bent down behind the couch and grabbed her backpack from under the table there. She slowly eyed the two of them, neither acknowledged her presence, and both looked to still be breathing, well sort of. The remote screamed at her from the table and she smiled. She might be in human form, but he still possessed powers far beyond anything resembling human.

Camille skimmed but a finger across the channel button, the tip glowing under his power, causing the old television screen to fizz in and out of focus. Suddenly a crisp and clear picture returned, a black and white scene taking place. Camille smirked, sidling her bag on his shoulder, and Mama Knight let out a sigh.

"I love Gone with the Wind," Her eyes went wistful and Buddha Bob spared her a longing glance.

"Me too, one of the oldies, but goodies," He smiled. They locked eyes and Mama Knight ducked with a blush. Buddha Bob scooted over the middle cushion, a bear like arm stretched on the back of the sofa. This was Camille's cue to leave. She looked up taking a step back towards the hall, only to see a wide -eyed, completely freaked Lucy. Camille sharply cut her eyes at the oblivious couple, and then took a deep breath, striding quickly and quietly over to Lucy. The teen was in shock, no doubt having seen what Camille had just done. The cook grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

Lucy was too much in shock to utter a word, following Camille obediently. She stumbled under the guidance of Camille's strong grip and let out a shaky breath, when the curly brunette pushed her into the last bedroom on the second floor. Camille let Lucy go, the severing of their connected skin, immediately made her miss the teen dearly. Lucy slumped onto her bed. She put her head in her hands, hair spilling everywhere, her breathing becoming rapid, questions firing through her mind.

"Hey," Camille breathed, guilt straining her thoughts. "Lucy?" She whispered, shutting the door softly, and coming to kneel before the freaked out rocker.

Lucy lifted her head from her hands, tears of fear running over her cheeks, "What...wha...what are you?"

The cook was overcome with grief, her fingers itching with the need to touch her other half and she did. She brought her thumbs under those sharp dark eyes, wiping away the moisture, making Lucy shiver at the touch. Lucy sniffled, wrapping a hand around Camille's wrist in wonder, the immediate spark as their skin touched was completely electric. Camille pushed a hand through Lucy's hair, her other hand being held captive in the teen's grasp.

"How did you do that?" Lucy murmured, "You were glowing..." He leaned into Camille's touch, the whole situation mind boggling to them both.

"Show me," Lucy continued. "I wanna see it." Camille inhaled, and then nodded. She gently tugged her hand from Lucy's and placed herself a few feet away from the bed.

"Please don't be scared. I would never hurt you," Camille was terrified. This moment was everything to her. Her heart, her life, her body were all about to be put on display. Everything that he had to hide from the mortals would be revealed within the blink of an eye, and it could mean Lucy pushing her away forever.

"Are you ready?" Camille swallowed. Her throat was dry and heart was pounding. Lucy stared at him, eyes wide, but nodded.

Camille unclenched her hands, relaxed her back, and closed her eyes. A warm tingle emanated in her body, flowing outwards onto her skin, a sigh erupted from her lips. She heard Lucy's gasp and Camille opened her eyes. Lucy was on her toes, words escaping her. Oh so slowly, she made a circle around Camille's new form, a mixture of awe and utter shock weaving through his features.

"Say something," Camille pleaded, feeling ready to cry. Her soft angel wings fluttered as a hand stroked the right side, gently running over the bottom feathers. Pleasure and want filled her, her wings being very sensitive to the touch. Lucy had yet to say anything, or to look her in the eye at all. Camille held fast and stayed glued to the spot. The teen placed both palms flat against Camille's shimmering shoulders. Dark eyes looked into chocolate ones.

"Am I dreaming? Are you real?" Lucy finally broke her silence, her tongue wet her lips.

"You're not dreaming. I'm real," Camille circled the thin wrists on her shoulders with her hands, putting them on her hips. "What are you really thinking?"

Delicate hands on her hips tightened, the pinkies straying under the red sash that topped off her ivory cloth dress. Lucy stepped into her, forcing Camille to put her hands around Lucy's shoulders, desperate for more contact.

"I think you are a fantasy, something too amazing to be real," Lucy said in a daze. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Not that I've been out of this town much, but I'm pretty damn sure you're up there."

Camille couldn't help but laugh, her fingers slithered through Lucy's hair, "Do you know who I am though?"

Lucy looked him up and down, a grin split on her lips, "I think we humans don't know Greek Goddesses as well as we think we do, but I'm…I think, you are related to Cupid." Lucy had a cheeky grin on her face, her eyes looked glazed, like she had just lived in the greatest ecstasy they world had to offer. "Now, I know your too young to her his mother, so I think you are his sister? I didn't know Cupid had a sister. And frankly, I'm utterly grateful, cause I bet we are crazy and meant to be,"

Camille burst into a fit of laughter. "Not crazy, just meant to be," Camille sniffled and pulled Lucy to her. Their lips connected and the room burst into a glow of white.

If you want more, then review!

And Please check out my New story; My Phantom Lover!

See you guys soon,

Love

Susuki


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

~~~Exactly One Year Later~~~

Kendall turned in a slow circle, admiring the living room in its newly repaired state. He smiled looking at the refurbished rocking chair in the corner. The chair had been his Gran's and her memory would be preserved now, for all to enjoy. She would love this, the cheery yellow walls, the new brick fireplace, and the new sky light. It felt like a home again, somewhere to come at the end of the day and put your feet up. Kendall straightened the gift basket on the coffee table, admiring his handiwork. Red roses with silver curling branches were placed in a vase next to the basket.

He sighed, grabbing his coat and slipped it on, making sure his keys and cell phone were on him before he left. He took one last look at the cottage, before opening the door and heading out into the light breeze. A sleek black SUV was parked next to Kendall's car. A pretty brunette in the car. A stunning back wool coat covered her body and matching pristine shoes. She always had a good sense of style. She smiled at Kendall, who lifted a hand in greetings, and walked to meet her.

"Mrs Mitchell?" Kendall asked, looking into her mud brown eyes. The woman grinned.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?" She asked

"Kind of scared, but okay" He laughed.

"I know the feeling. Now I need to sign a few more things and then its over." She said, giving Kendall the papers.

He bent over the hood, smoothing out the documents, signing away his Gran's cottage to the new owners. The snow made his boots squeak as he twisted his toes into the ground out of nervousness. Once it was done, a strange serenity washed over him, freedom from his past on the horizon.

After Kendall signed, Mrs Mitchell gave Kendall a warm hug. "Don't be sad sweetie. I am positive the new owners will cherish this place as much as you have. Besides, great things are ahead, you have many blessings to look forward to."

Kendall smiled, "You're right. Let's get this over with shall we?" Kendall fished the keys out of his pocket, handing them over to Mrs Mitchell.

"I wish you the very best Kendall," She shook his hand one more time, before stepping back and giving him a wink. "Oh and Logan's coming back. I think he said he's going to the dinner."

"Thank you Mrs Mitchell. And I'm heading over there, right now." He nodded and gave her one more hug. Kendall got in his car and put in into reverse and backed around, to face the long wooded drive. A tear fell from his eye as he drove away from the last thing that connected him to his old life.

~~~~~~

Mama Knight 's was packed to the walls with patrons. This year the ceiling had been strung up with silver, red, and white streamers. Balloons and Happy New Year signs were everywhere, confetti-stuffing littering the walls and the floor, even the ceiling, which was very impressive. A line wound around the front, all waiting to have a go at the long glass case full of fresh baked treats. It took four high school girls to man the counter, bustling out pink boxes like they were going out of style.

Carlos sat back in his regular booth with James and Logan. They had decided to come home for the holidays, because, according to Carlos, James popped the question and they were here to announce it. They were all sitting there, sipping some fancy new fluff coffee that Mama Knight insisted they test out. Apparently it was all the rage in the city, but Carlos was just a black with sugar kind of guy, or hot chocolate of course. He had to admit; he did sort of like the foam stuff on top, other than that though, the stuff was just too fancy. Carlos crossed his leg over his knee, one ear listening to James and Logan, and one eye watching the door and all the people milling in and out. The bell kept chiming, the small noise keeping Carlos on the lookout, tense and about out of his mind in anticipation.

He glanced over at his cousin and his fiancé. He smiled and nodded to whatever they were saying. Two women were listening in to their conversation and squealed and wiggled their brows at the couple and also at Carlos. Carlos rolled his eyes, chuckling, and set down his city coffee. He knew he looked very out of place in his tux, but everyone knew what today was and what was going to happen.

"Dude, relax." Said James.

"Psh, like you weren't nervous, when you asked me." Logan retorted.

"Yeah, but I knew you were going to say yes." James said again, brining Logan closer.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

James pouted making Logan laugh and then he kissed the pout away.

Carlos smiled at the two, remembering that was what he and Kendall were like at home. "But, it's only been a year." He said.

"So? James proposed on our 6 month anniversary. At least you have the sense to wait till the first year." Logan said with a smile, completely happy that James did.

"Yeah, but you grew up with him, you already know what a slob he is. Kendall and I are still getting used to each other." Carlos said.

James gasped his signature girly gasp. His hands going over his heart "I'm not a slob!"

"Baby, you are." Logan agreed. "You're my slob" He grinned.

"I can live with that." James said.

Mama Knight burst out of the kitchen, looking over at the trio, and throwing her hands up in the air. She was wearing a red dress with a sparkly black cardigan, her hair twisted up into an unusually neat bun.

"Well? You heard anything yet?" She put her hands on her hips, her face a mixture of stress and high energy.

"No. He should be any minute now though," Carlos started to shake his foot. He was slowly starting to become a mess, jitters getting the best of him.

"It's going to be okay, he's crazy about you." Logan said. Since Kendall found out that Logan was James' boyfriend and Logan also used to be Kendall's friend, during the short time he lived here, Kendall and Logan started talking again and their friendship was good and strong. Kendall was happy to finally have someone he could call a friend and Logan was more than happy to oblige.

"Okay alright, you look about ready to combust. I'll stop hassling you, but I wanna know the minute he gets here, you all hear me," Mama Knight pointed her finger around at the two tables nearest Carlos, and received a bunch of laughs and 'yes ma'ams'.

"Good. I'll go update the staff, they're dyin back there," Mama Knight smiled, a youthful glow to her skin. She jumped, then giggled as Buddha Bob snaked his big arms around her waist.

"She botherin' you again? Sweetheart I told you a hundred times to leave this boy alone," He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just excited is all," She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's feed the masses." She laughed, and dragged a grinning Buddha Bob behind her.

The bell chimed and time stood still. Kendall appeared in the doorway, a vase of vivid white roses in his hands. He smiled and handed it to the hostess, who beamed and set them on top of the display. Kendall shrugged out of his coat and Carlos felt like he would have a panic attack. James and Logan were silently encouraging him. Carlos rose from his seat, smoothing out his tuxedo jacket, waiting for the love of his life to notice. Kendall turned his green eyes in Carlos 's direction, completely surprised. He wandered over, taking his time, a blazing smile on his lips.

"What in the world?" Kendall laughed, his eyes dazzling. He looked to the other tables, "And what are you guys doing here? Oh my god, hey guys!" Kendall hugged Carlos's cousin and Logan tightly.

"Hey Ken," They kissed him on the cheek, but turned him back to Carlos, who shook his hands out.

"Okay, what is going on? Why are you wearing a tux? I mean not that you don't look amazing, but...I don't get it," Kendall looked around, finally noticing all the people in the diner going quiet and staring. Mama Knight, Buddha Bob and the boys were off to the side, smiling like idiots. Everyone knew, everyone but Kendall that is. Carlos took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Kendall gasped and covered his mouth in shock, Carlos capturing his other hand.

"One year ago, I was all ready to give up on finding that special someone to spend my life with. As luck would have it though, I wasn't meant to be alone, and fate sent you to me. From the minute I saw you sitting in that booth," Carlos glanced over at the booth to his side, "I knew you were it for me. You were the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on and the more time I spent with you, the more I discovered how beautiful your heart was too. Every day since then has been nothing but pleasure being at your side, and I wouldn't know the first thing about being without you now. I trust you, I respect you, and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me Kendall Francis Knight?" Carlos pulled the red velvet box out of his jacket pocket, snapping it open for Kendall to see.

Kendall was in tears, looking from Carlos to the thin platinum band nestled inside the velvet box, "Yes." He cried and the entire diner erupted in cheers. Carlos slipped the ring onto his boy's finger and swept him off the ground in a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much," He choked up against Kendall 's neck.

Kendall slipped back to the floor, pulling Carlos 's lips to his, earning another round of cheers and cat calls from the diners, "I love you too. Happy New Year," He stepped back and grinned.

Carlos pulled him close, settling his forehead against Kendall 's, "Coming around to the new changes, huh?"

"I think I could get used to this," Kendall softly kissed Carlos.

"Well I just put a ring on it, so you're gonna have to," Carlos laughed and kissed Kendall harder, much to the delight of the crowd.

~~~~~~

Lucy parked the car in front of the cottage. She pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to Camille in the passenger seat. They stared at each other for a minute, before racing to unbuckle their seatbelts and get to the front door first. Camille won, slamming the front door open, and almost getting tackled by Lucy. The bigger teen laughed, pulling his partner close, snuggling him against his chest.

"Welcome home," Lucy kicked the door shut, rubbing her hands up and down Camille's back.

"You can't wait five seconds to see the bedroom?" Camille playfully whined, squirming out of the clutches of her one year girlfriend, and running with a giggle to bedroom.

"Oh! You're on gurl. I'm will find you and make your wings curl," Lucy taunted with a grin, hopping on one foot as she undid her boot and then kicked off the other. She spotted the basket and roses on the living room table. Lucy stepped closer, inspecting the goodies arranged neatly on display. Kendall had definitely been here today, she laughed as she grabbed the cinnamon flavored lube and a bottle of champagne. _Hell yea._

She walked into the master bedroom, nudging the partially opened door wide, and she almost dropped the glass bottle in her hand. Camille was in a see through camisole, shimmering in the dimming light, her body glowing with power, and her wings flapping madly. Her Camille kneeled on the large bed, waiting for Lucy to approach. A moan escaped the curly brunette's lips as she roamed her body, her chocolate eyes transfixed on Lucy.

"Baby, please..." Camille bit his lip and tossed her curls back, his neck exposed to Lucy.

"You're so sexy. My pretty little matchmaker" Lucy flung off her shirt and her skinny jeans were whisked away, and underwear went somewhere, but she didn't really care. Her own body responded to her partner's, the glowing starting already. Lucy grabbed the lube from the floor where she dropped it and crawled onto the bed.

"Tell me how want it," Lucy bit the back of Camille's neck teasingly. She was up against Camille's soft white wings, rubbing then slightly  
"Like this, oh..." Camille was so turned on and glowing like a bonfire, she fell to her hands and knees, urging Lucy to hold her.

Lucy understood Camille's need; they fed off their love for each other, always hot and raring to go. She didn't hesitate, Lucy smiled with Camille's eyes and stopped kissing her... tasting her long enough to ask her. "You okay, Camille? We can stop if you would like."

But Camille didn't like. She was so aroused that she didn't want to ever stop. Camille pulled Lucy's mouth back onto her, entwining her fingers through Lucy's hair. Their tongues met touching, tasting, twisting around each others. Lucy's hands had found their way to Camille's left breast and were gently caressing it, teasing the nipple softly with a fingertip.

"I love your breasts," she mumbled into Camille mouth as they kissed.

**Camille's POV**  
I certainly loved what she was doing to them even through my camisole. Suddenly she stopped everything and pulled back from me. I let out a load moan.

"Oh, Cam, baby, I love you so much."

I smiled, almost lighting the room with my natural glow. "I love you too." My hands roamed her body.

Lucy was now lifting my camisole over my head. I reluctantly let go of her mounds so she could rid me of the top. As my hands went back to her nipples, she reached around me to my moderate sized globes now free of their confinement, swung free. Lucy groaned and bent to suckle on my pendulous breasts.

"I love touching you." Lucy mumbled between licking and sucking at my nipples. Her tongue was driving me wild with lust. My fingers entwined in her black and red hair at the back of her head, pulling her mouth on to my boobs. She licked and sucked at each in turn, till they were hard as steel and poking out a good half inch.

After some time, Lucy gently pushed me back onto the bed, and then returned to my breasts before slowly moving lower with her mouth. Kissing her way down my stomach, she knelt at the side of the bed. Parting my legs, which were dangling over the side of the bed, Lucy, my one and only love, kissed and caressed my thighs. Meanwhile her fingers were parting my brunette curls to expose my core. Gently parting the outer lips, she found my little nub and was teasing it with her fingertip.

My hands were bunching the sheets at my side as my climax built. Just when I thought I could stand no more of her attentions, I felt the tip of her tongue glide across my pearl. My body arched with the contact. I could feel my orgasm nearing its peak. Her tongue delved into my depths when my body erupted in an earth-shattering climax the like of which I have never felt before. My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat so fast I thought it would burst.

Lucy lapped and licked my juices as my body continued to shake. Finally my pulse slowed and my body started to return to normal. I opened my eyes to see Lucy smiling across my body at me. Her lips still had some of my cream sticking to them. I held out my hands to her and she glided up on the bed beside me.

Rolling on my side, I took her face in my hands and licked my cum from her lips before kissing her first softly then deeply.

"That was... my God, Lucy, that was mind blowing." I told her.

She looked lovingly at me and said, "I'm glad, babe. I really wanted your first time at _our_ house to be special. But we aren't finished yet, my little goddess."

"Definitely not," I replied. "It's your turn now love. Lay back and let me see if I can do as well."

I put my arm around Lucy and kissed her gently, barely touching her lips with mine. The effect was thrilling and Lucy 's body tingled all over. With the same light touch, I kissed her face, cheeks, closed eyes and then her soft lips again. I tilted her head back and kissed her throat the same way. Lucy made herself lay still but goose bumps rose all over her tawny skin.

My fingertips lightly traced the curve of her shoulder, and then gently brushed the length of her arm. Then, with just a whisper of a touch, I drew my hand back up the inside of her arm. Lucy shook with a tingling spasm. My fingertips followed the outline of her body down her side then glancing across her pert breast and hardening nipple. It rose even more as an intense shock of pleasure shot through her.

I couldn't wait any longer and bent to take her firm nipple into my mouth. Lucy pressed up as I suckled on her tip. I felt a warm wetness between my thighs as she squirmed beneath my touch. Breathing deeply, I smelt the musky scent of her skin and felt a quickening in my crotch as I sensed her readiness, her eagerness.

My hand reached to caress her thigh and the dark girl opened her legs to me. My hand encountered her moistness, then her small hard clit. I heard the breath explode from her in gasps as I rubbed and fondled her pearl. Reaching lower, I entered her with two fingers and explored her depths and textures. Lucy arched her back and moaned.

Letting go of her nipple, I found her mouth, kissing her firmly, I loved the slow sensuous touch of our tongues as they danced together. Moving my tongue down her throat to the valley between her breasts, with both hands, I cupped the roundness of them as I moved my tongue lower. Lucy was massaging my shoulders and arms and moaning softly as waves coursed through her body.

I worked my way down with my tongue and mouth, running my tongue around her navel then onto her soft black curly hair. Lucy arched her back in request. I found the top of her slit and then her hard little pearl. She cried out as I reached it. I licked and sucked at it with my tongue as my hands continued fondling her breasts and nipples. My tongue then delved into her depths. She tasted so sweet, like an earth tasting honey chicken. My tongue lapped greedily at her moistness.

This was more than Lucy could take, and she called my name as she abandoned herself to the sheer pleasure of her orgasm. Her juices smothered my face, and I licked, sucked, and swallowed her nectar as her body shook with her climax.

Finally her body stopped trembling and I looked up at her smiling. She reached down to me to pull me up into her arms.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me. And I can't believe you are all mine," Lucy gasped to me.

I blushed a little and replied, "When you've been wanting the love of your life as long as me, death isn't going to separate us. And if you even mention that word again, I will hurt you. I just got you." I know Lucy could hear the panic in my voice and could see the tears in my eyes, so she did what she was did when I was getting overly emotional. She hugged me and brushed to my hair with her gentle hands. We snuggled in each other's arms. Lucy kissed me gently.

"That's not gonna happen. We still have a lot of human things to do…things outside of the bedroom." She said, grinning. "We are still going to get married, have kids, become mothers, become grandmothers and they great grandmothers and all the fun that comes with that." She kissed my lips. "And we have eternity together, right?"

"Right." And we did, since I was a Goddess, her, being my lover and all, the Gods granted her eternity. Eternity with me. I smiled. "So, you were saying about marriage." I said and she tackled me with a multitude of kisses and caresses.

I'm so happy and so in love.

~~~~~~

Their hands were clasped together as Carlos rocked into Kendall from above, a slow gentle thrusting as they looked into each other's eyes. Over the past year they had made love so many times, they had lost count, but this time was different. This was a sealing of their commitment to each other, an unspoken promise between them.

Carlos tried to control his breathing and his slow movements, the need to pick up the pace and lose control raging inside of him, but he didn't want this to end so quickly. Kendall was lost in Carlos 's body, his fiancé sliding in and out him, stroking deliberately over his prostate, bringing him to closer to the edge.

He moaned; the sound bouncing around his head. His body temperature rose, sweat beaded on his brow, and he pulled Carlos closer. The angle of the thick cock inside of him changed, jabbing against his hotspot, making him scream.

" Carlos!" He let go of the bigger man's hands, grasping on his fiancés shoulders, as Carlos started to lose control.

Carlos was consumed by Kendall, he couldn't get enough of him, and his mind was trying to find a way to get closer, deeper, crawl under his boy's skin to feel more of him. His lips scorched over every possible inch of skin he could reach, licking and kissing, tasting his lover completely. Carlos was close and he knew Kendall was too.

"I love you Kenny," He murmured, before he came, releasing himself deep within his lover. He pulled back to watch Kendall fall off the edge, the man's face bunched in extreme pleasure, then released into pure bliss and awe as his cock drained between them. He was angelic, his dark eyes glazed with satisfaction and love.

Kendall 's hands were relaxed above his head, the platinum ring glinting on his finger. A need to cry out of joy, made Carlos bury his face in Kendall 's chest, tears slicking his cheeks. Fingers combed through his hair, comforting the big man.

"I love you too," Kendall murmured. "But you can't break down every time we have sex. You might just lose your he-man status down at the station. The guys would just have a field day with that..." Kendall started to laugh and Carlos raised his head and wiped his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare..." He growled, a smile on his lips.

"Oh I just might," Kendall giggled and Carlos attacked his mouth.

Leaving Kendall breathless, Carlos sat up, straddling Kendall's hips in all his glory. Kendall bit his lip and ran his hands down his man's furry chest.

"How about now?" Carlos narrowed his eyes, rubbing Kendall 's release over his chest, slipping a finger into his mouth to taste him.

"Maybe I'll hold off..." Kendall swallowed.

"Yeah maybe you will," Carlos bent down, sharing the taste of Kendall on his tongue.

Their faces were inches apart from each other as Carlos stroked the side of Kendall 's face, "Happy One Year Anniversary."

Kendall laughed, a beaming smile on his face. He put his arms around his lover's neck, "Happy Anniversary, my love."

**~~~FIN~~~**

**This is my first completed story and I can't be happier. Thank you everyone for reading, it really means a lot to me. I would like to thank LoveSparkle, 4ever with Kames, thesandbar, Folk827 and JustOldFashioned for all your support and your reviews. **

**Also I want to say that I have been nominated for ****_2014 BTR FF AWARDS!_**** And I'm hoping that all of you will support me. Fanfic has really helped me with everything and it's an honor being nominated and just being recognized. **

**Thank you to those of you who nominated me and thank you for thinking of me. **

**I love you guys and I hope this is a good year for all of you. **

**Susuki :)**


End file.
